Los Hermanos Sabaku No
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Gaara recién electo Kazekage se dirige a presenciar los exámenes Chunin. Una noche se dirige al bosque y ve a una bella chica danzando en un lago ¿Quién será la que logro impresionar al joven Kazekage? GaaHina ShikaTema KankuTenNeji CAP 9 UP
1. ¿Quien es la chica del lago?

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Reportándome con un nuevo fic que trata de las historias de los hermanos de la arena por separado aunque la principal es la de Gaara. Esta ambientado antes de la llegada de Naruto a Konoha. Redondeando Gaara tendría 14 años, Kankuro tendría 16 años y Temari 17 años. Bien espero que lo disfruten**

**SUMMARY:**** Gaara recién electo Kazekage se dirige como invitado a presenciar los exámenes Chunnin. Una noche se dirige al bosque y ve a una bella chica danzando en un lago ¿Quién será aquella chica que logro impresionar al joven Kazekage? **

**DISCLAIMER: ****NI Gaara, Ni Kankuro, Ni Temari ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y solo los pido prestado para mis fics sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 1_

**Conflicto Tema-Ino**

**¿Quién es la chica del lago?**

Los hermanos de la arena viajaban sin cesar hacia Konoha. Temari y Kankuro iban a hacer examinadores de los exámenes chunnin que ya estaba en su etapa final. Gaara como nuevo Kazekage de la villa iba a presenciar el evento como invitado. Tenia recién 14 años pero su pensamiento sobre la vida y las emociones había cambiado drásticamente gracias a aquel combate que tuvo con Naruto hacia casi 2 años.

Estaban casi en la entrada de la villa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a aquel lugar. El pensaba que podría al fin reencontrarse con su actual amigo Naruto. Eso lo consideraba él aunque no lo hubiese visto hacia mucho tiempo. Entraron a la villa siendo recibidos por la Hokage y Shizune

-Es un honor tenerlo aquí Kazekage-dono – dijo Tsunade al ver a Gaara. A ella le incomodaba tratar a si a solo un niño ya adolescente a esa altura de 14 años.

-Agradezco la invitación – Dijo Gaara. A el le costaba bastante ser así con la Hokage de la hoja. Ella tenia mas de 40 años que el. Podría ser su abuela. Pero aun así estaba parejo en rango.

Temari y Kankuro también saludaron e hicieron reverencias a la Hokage. Gaara noto una destacada sonrisa en el rostro de Temari que no supo como interpretar. Luego miro al frente y logro ver como construía la cabeza de la quinta en los monumento de rocas

-Kazekage-dono informales que los combates se realizarán dentro de 1 semana mas, donde combatirán varios de los gennin con los que usted participo en los exámenes chunnin de hace algunos años – Dijo La Hokage mientras los dirigía hacia donde descansaría Gaara y sus hermanos

-Tal vez logremos reconocer varios de los antiguos gennin, dígame Hokage-sama ¿El chico de los bichos combatirá? – dijo Kankuro que aun se sentía frustrado por la derrota que tuvo contra Shino y quería en cierta forma "vengarse" de aquello

-Te refieres a Shino Aburame – Kankuro asintió – Pues el se convirtió en chunnin hace algunos meses – Dijo la Hokage a Kankuro casi se le cae la cara –

-"Plan B, sake, sake, sake….tiene ya 14 años tomara sake supongo…y a los borrachitos se les puede humillar de lujo…jujuju" – Pensaba Kankuro soltando aquella risita, Temari lo miro incrédula

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Kankuro? – Dijo Temari

-Pues lo mismo podría preguntarte yo – Dijo Kankuro refiriéndose a la iluminada sonrisa de Temari

-Cállate – Dijo ella y desvió la vista hacia frente siguiendo su camino

Así la Hokage le seguía dando información sobre los exámenes hasta que llegaron la entrada de un departamento donde Gaara y sus hermanos vivirían hasta le fin de los exámenes. No era tan grande pero era muy acogedor, además para el tiempo que pasarían en ella no necesitaban mas

-Bien aquí es, nos vemos – Dijo la Hokage y desapareció de sus vistas

-Que kawaii ¿no les parece? – Dijo Temari que decía a todo "kawaii" "hermoso", en pocas palabras estaba muy contenta

-Hmp – Fue lo único que Gaara pronuncio

-Pues es un departamento como cualquier otro Temari – Dijo de forma chulesca Kankuro, Temari frunció el ceño molesta

-Nose que puedes ser mi hermano, era un pesado, arrogante…. – Seguía Temari insultando prácticamente a la nada, Kankuro se había ido ignorándola y Gaara había salido sin que los otros 2 se dieran cuenta

-Maldito baka – Dijo Temari al ver que Kankuro no estaba

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kankuro había salido de su casa a buscar "provisiones", mas bien trago aun estaba muy enfadado con Shino por haberle ganado con sus asquerosos bichos según Kankuro. Llego a un pequeño local y encontró lo que quería comprando bastante cantidad de aquel licor y escondiéndolo dentro de sus marionetas.

Si Temari lo llegaba a ver con tanto trago de seguro lo degollaba, así que quería ahorrarse esa parte y lo escondió en su marioneta

Llego al departamento que la Hokage les habilito entrando lentamente tratando de no causar ningún ruido. Empezó a caminar en puntillas para que no escuchara nada.

-Jejej el crimen perfecto – susurro Kankuro para si mismo

-¿Kankuro? ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – Dijo Temari a su espalda, Kankuro dio un tremendo respingo cayéndosele su pobre marioneta y sonando muchos "crash" desde el interior de Karasu – KANKURO – Grito Temari furiosa

-Por…por favor Temari de..déjame explicarte – dijo Kankuro arrastrándose en el suelo

-¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR? ¿EH? ¿QUÉ ERES UN MALDITO BORRACHO SIN SOLUCION? – Dijo Temari acercándose a Kankuro con una cara endemoniada

-Cla…claro que no, es solo que yo pe..pensaba pues que…invitemos a nuestro an…antiguos amigos de Konoha a una….fiesta – dijo Kankuro colocando a Karasu como escudo por si era Temari pensaba en golpearle

Pero no le llego nada, corrio un poco a Karasu y vio que la expresión de Temari era distinta a la endemoniada de hacia unos segundos. Mas bien había cambiado a una sonriente

-Eres muy inteligente hermanito – Dijo Temari tomándole los cachetes a Kankuro y moviéndole a todo lados

-¡Au! Temari eso duele, además no soy un cabro chico – dijo Kankuro safandose

-Si, si que lo eres – Dijo Temari y desapareció, Kankuro suspiro aliviado y abrió a Karasu mirando como estaba el interior - ¡NO! ¡MI SAKE! – Grito tirandose al suelo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Gaara había salido del departamento a caminar por las calles de Konoha. Veía a muchas personas caminar por todos lados. Muchos de ellos mirándolo de forma extrañada al no ser reconocido. Siguió caminando en busca de su amigo Naruto sin poder encontrarlo. Se desanimo un poco

Al rato vuelva a aparecer Shizune dándole un pequeño librito con los combates que se realizarían en el estadio de Konoha dentro de una semana

-Tenga Kazekage-sama, aquí una pequeña referencia sobre los combates del próximo sábado, de seguro lograra reconocer varios nombres – dijo Shizune despidiéndose y yéndose del lugar

Gaara abre aquel pequeño libro con la información de cada ninja postulante. Empieza a mirarlos en orden

-"Primer combate: Kiba Inuzuka de la hoja vs Kyo Hiromishi de la arena, excelente esperemos que gane el de la arena..." – Pensaba Gaara viendo las características de cada uno para luego pasar a la siguiente hoja – "Segundo combate: Genki Ushima de la hierba vs Ino Yamanaka de la hoja, no recuerdo a ninguna Ino Yamanaka de la hoja y menos a un Genki Ushime" – Pensaba Gaara pasando a la siguiente hoja – "Tercer combate: Tenten de la hoja vs Chouji Akimichi de la hoja, vaya como siempre la hoja liderando la cantidad de ninjas y cuarto combate: Hinata Hyuga de la hoja vs Yuhimaru Mihirate de la arena, Hyuga…me suena" – Pensaba Gaara cerrando el pequeño libro después de haber leído todo los combates a realizarse

Caminaba por las calles tratando de recordar a los Hyuga que tanto le sonaba. Recordó la pelea entre dos hermanos (N/A: Todos saben que son primos, pero se trataban de hermanos así que eso es lo que Gaara cree) que se había realizado en los exámenes chunnin donde el había participado – "Eran los jóvenes de los ojos blancos" – recordaba Gaara

Luego decidió regresar al departamento que le habian dado la Hokage mientras estuvieran en Konoha. AL entrar se encuentra Temari sacando a patadas a Kankuro de su dormitorio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Temari había vuelto a lo que anteriormente hacia. Se estaba peinando, maquillando, haciendo cosas de chicas. Estuvo cerca de media hora haciendo lo mismo diciendo"No esto esta feo" "Me queda mal", entre otras

Kankuro que estaba tirado en el sillón aun deprimido noto que Temari demoraba demasiado. Entro a su habitación y pillo tonelada de ropa tirada además de una "demasiado" arreglada Temari

-KANKURO ¿QUÉ NO SABES TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR? – Dijo Temari enfadada

-Lo siento Temari es que note que demorabas mucho y pensé que te habian asesinado – dijo Kankuro sonriendo, a Temari le salio una venita de enfado

-A que considerado es mi hermanito querido – Dijo Temari sarcásticamente y dándole una buena tunda a Kankuro

-¡Au! Que duele

-¿Que quieres?

-Pareces payaso – dijo Kankuro, Temari no lo soporto mas y hecho de una patada a Kankuro – Y NO MOLESTES

-Si, si, si, lo que sea – dijo Kankuro volviéndose a echar en el sillón

-¿Qué paso? – Dijo Gaara entrando

-Pues que crees, Temari esta como perra en celo – Dijo Kankuro, Gaara lo miro extrañado sin entender lo que quiso decir

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – Dijo Temari abriendo de golpe la puerta al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Kankuro

-Nada – dijo Kankuro con una cara de miedo tremendo

-Mas te vale sino…. – Dijo Temari levantando el puño

-¡Uf! Por suerte no me golpeo – Dijo Kankuro

-Deberías dejar de molestar tanto a Temari, tu mismo me dijiste lo problemática que son las mujeres – Dijo Gaara mirando por la ventana

-Si, si es verdad – Dijo Kankuro, la puerta del dormitorio de Temari se abrió de golpe nuevamente

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo problemático? – Dijo Temari mirando para todos lados, ambos hermanos quedaron ¡Plop! - ¿nadie? Buuuu – Dijo Temari y cerro nuevamente la puerta

-¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Kankuro para si mismo, Gaara bajo los hombros sin darle mayor importancia

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari que estaba lista luego de tanto rollo que hizo con el maquillaje y la ropa. Salio hecho un rayo del departamento, ya estaba cansada de discutir con Kankuro y no quería dar explicaciones de donde iría. Salio hecha una pinturita caminando coquetamente, como ella era siempre, y a lo lejos logra divisar al grupo donde estaba la persona que tanto deseaba ver

-"Alli esta, allí esta, debo estar espectacular, pero lastima que se este esa rubia oxigenada, el gordinflón y la chimenea andante" – Pensaba Temari al ver a todos entrando a un restaurant con el gordinflón mas que emocionado.

Temari se acercaba al grupo con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro, al llegar al su lado le tapa los ojos a Shikamaru por detrás y le dice coquetamente

-¿Quién soy? – Dijo Temari soltando una risita cómplice, Ino lo miraba con rayitos por la jugarreta que estaba haciendo

-¿Ino? – Dijo Shikamaru, ambas se enojaron al instante empezándole a gritar

-COMO PUEDES CONFUNDIRME CON ESA ZORRA SHIKAMARU – Grito Ino

-COMO NO PUEDES RECONOCERME Y DECIRME QUE YO SOY ESA RUBIA OXIGENADA – Gritó Temari también ofendida, Asuma con Chouji algo temerosos de tal escándalo decidieron entrar

-Mendokuse, se pueden callar las dos y dejar de hacer tanto show – dijo Shikamaru al notar que captaban todas las miradas

-No me vas a saludar – Dijo Temari muy pero muy ofendida aun

-Hola

-ESO NO MAS ME VAS A DECIR

-Y que mas quiere que diga

-Pues no lo se, ¿Cómo estas? O te ves bien o cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no se algo para algo tienes esa enorme cabezota ¿no? – dijo Temari

-Shikamaru, debemos entrar al barbeque – Dijo Ino tomándole del brazo

-Claro que no, el bebe llorón se va conmigo – dijo Temari

-No el perezoso se va conmigo – dijo Ino empujándolo

-Claro que no se va conmigo – Dijo Temari tirandole del otro brazo

Shikamaru era tirados para todos partes hasta que se safó rápidamente de las chicas

-Pueden parar las 2 quieren sacarme un brazo ¿o que? No voy con ninguna de las 2 además tu Ino deberías entrenar para hacerte chunnin y tu Temari ¿Qué rayos haces acá? – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando

-¿COMO QUE, QUE HAGO ACA? Soy examinadora de los exámenes chunnin – dijo Temari, Ino frunció el ceño de seguro había perdido su oportunidad de ser chunnin ya que Temari era examinadora

-¿Examinadora? Es decir que ya eres Jounin – dijo Shikamaru mirándola incrédulo

-Por supuesto que si – Dijo Temari sacándole la lengua a Ino

-Que te pasa conmigo zorra – Dijo Ino mirándola feamente

-No me digas así, rubia oxigenada – dijo Temari

-Mendokuse – Dijo Shikamaru yéndose del lugar con Temari e Ino aun discutiendo, al rato se dan cuenta de que Shikamaru había desaparecido

-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru? – Dijo Temari viendo para todos lados

-Si en serio donde esta – Dijo Ino imitándola y mirando para todos lados

-MIRA LO QUE CONSIGUES ZORRA POR TU CULPA SHIKA-KUN SE FUE – Dijo Temari

-¿QUÉ? ¿SHIKA-KUN? CLARO QUE NO ES MI CULPA ADEMAS NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRLE SHIKA-KUN

-¿A NO? ¿POR QUÉ? – dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos

-PORQUE NO ZORRA – Dijo Ino mientras seguían discutiendo

Gaara con Kankuro que iban pasando por el lugar miraron la escenita avergonzados. Como su hermana mayor, supuestamente mas madura, hacia esas escenitas

-Que vergüenza – Dijo Kankuro mirando la escena

-TEMARI – Grito Gaara

Ambas callaron al instantes y se fijaron que estaba Gaara allí. Temari casi da un respingo al ser descubierta. Mientras Ino daba una mueca de burla al ver la cara de Temari

-Con que el hermanito pequeño tiene que venir a salvarla – Dijo Ino

-Cállate rubia oxigenada - dijo Temari tapándole la boca a Ino para que se callase - ¿Si? ¿Gaara?

-¿Qué se supones que hacías discutiendo con esa chica en medio de la calle? – Dijo Gaara cruzados de brazos y continuo – Acaso quieres que tengamos algún conflicto con la hoja , eso quieres

-Claro que no Gaara, es solo que esta rubia oxigenada me estaba molestando – Dijo Temari, Ino se safó y la encaro furioso

-Claro que no, tu empezaste a hacer show tratando de quitarme a MI Shikamaru – Dijo Ino

-¿TU Shikamaru? MI Shika-kun tendría que estar ciego antes de estar con una zorra como tu

-Pues comos sabes bien yo paso prácticamente todo el día con Shikamaru – Dijo Ino

-Pues por lo mismo, debes cansarlo de tu estupidez de GENNIN en cambio yo una excelente JOUNIN tiene loquito a mi Shika-kun por mi inteligencia – Dijo Temari recalcando el Genin y el Jounin a Ino le salía ya humito por la orejas

-Que vergüenza, Gaara has algo – dijo Kankuro, Gaara atrapa a Temari con arena y la lleva a rastra al departamento

Temari trataba de escabullirse de la humillación publica mientras Ino reía a carcajadas consiguiendo como consecuencia siendo también atrapada por otro poco de arena que la arrastraba también

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Gracias Gaara por callar a esa mujer aunque yo me encargo de la otra rubia – Dijo Kankuro picaramente, Gaara no dijo nada y soltó a Ino

-¿Qué se cree ese desgraciado de hacerme esto? – Decía Ino enojada

-Tranquila es solo que Gaara es así, además nunca le gusto mucho el ruido – Dijo Kankuro con los brazos cruzados, cabe destacar que andaba sin maquillaje y sin ese gorro

-¿Quién rayos eres tu? – dijo Ino mirando a Kankuro

-¿Qué no me recuerdas? De los exámenes chunnin de hace unos años – Dijo Kankuro mirándola sorprendido al no haber sido reconocido

-Emmm no – Dijo la rubia

-Como no recuerdas a súper papi guay Kankuro de la arena – Dijo Kankuro mirándola aun mas sorprendido

-"¿Super papi guay? Que rayos le pico a este tipo, esta loco?"¿Kankuro? Ah ya se quien eres, eres ese tipo rarito que se pitaba la cara y andaba con un feísimo gorro – Dijo Ino, Kankuro frunció el ceño algo enfadado

-El mismo – Dijo frió – "Debo dejar de usar esas pendejadas de gorros y maquillaje" – Pensó Kankuro

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿eh?

-Pues soy el mas guay de los examinadores de los examanes chunnin – Dijo Kankuro que seguía echándose flores a si mismo

-Por lo que tenia entendido el más guay de los examinadores era Neji Hyuga – Dijo Ino mirando pensativa el cielo

-¿QUÉ? CLARO QUE NO, YO SOY EL MAS GUAY NO ESE NIÑATO SEA QUIEN SEA – Dijo Kankuro enojado

-Nada no te enojes solo digo lo que creo, vale me voy – Dijo Ino haciendo ademán de irse

-Espera, anda dime existe alguna fiesta o algo por aquí – Dijo Kankuro

-Pues por ahora no, en unos días se va a hacer una en casa de Sakura si quieren pueden ir tu y tus hermanos – Dijo Ino

-¿En serio? Que guay, un momento ¿Quien rayos es Sakura? ¿Dónde vive? – Dijo Kankuro

-Pues ahí vive la FRENTEZOTA – Dijo Ino indicando con el dedo una casa gritando muy fuerte el "frentezota" lo suficiente para que Sakura la escuchase

Abrió una ventana furiosa con una venita resaltando en su enorme frente

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE CERDA? – Dijo Sakura

-PUES QUE EN TU CASA VAS A HACER UNA FIESTA EL MARTES Y INVITE A LOS DE LA ARENA – Dijo Ino

-AHHH, VALE – Dijo Sakura cerrando al ventana

-Ahora si que si debo irme, adiós – dijo Ino yéndose del lugar con un Kankuro sonriente

-"Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta que feliz soy….aunque sea una martes, quien rayos hace fiesta un martes…bueno al menos hay fiesta ¡WAHOO!" – Pensaba Kankuro muy feliz – "OH se me olvido preguntarle si estaban abastecido de trago…y ahí podré vengarme del niñato, si, que guay ya veras maldito bicharraco….que apropiadado bicharraco jujuju"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eran casi las 9 de la noche y mientras llevaba a Temari a la rastra pensaba en que lugar pasaría la noche como no podía dormir debía entretenerse en algo. Llegaron al departamento y Gaara soltó a una furiosa Temari

-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO GAARA? – Dijo Temari cruzadas de brazos

-¿Querías lograr un conflicto en la hoja? Además a mi y a Kankuro nos daba vergüenza tu actitud no es una actitud destacable de una Jounin – Dijo Gaara, Temari frunció el ceño enfadada

-Cállate – Dijo y cerro de un golpe la puerta de su habitación. Gaara suspiro y miro por la ventana esperando a que Kankuro llegara para poder salir.

Paso cerca de media hora cuando Kankuro hizo aparición en el departamento.

-Hola Gaara – dijo Kankuro muy feliz por las noticias que había recibido

-¿Qué pasas que andas tan feliz? – Dijo Gaara

-Pues que nos invitaron a una súper fiesta para el martes en casa de Sakura – dijo Kankuro muy contento

-¿Fiesta? ¿Eso quiere decir que van a estar lo ninja de la hoja? – Dijo Temari abriendo de golpe la puerta

-Si entre ellos la rubia esa con la que peleabas denante – Dijo Kankuro a Temari se le cayo al cara desanimada – Y según la lista de invitados que Ino me dio también va a estar Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru – Dijo Kankuro leyendo la lista completa a Temari se le cambio la expresión a una de felicidad

-Era necesario que los nombrases a todos – dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido

-Si Gaara tiene razón con que solo hayas nombrado a Shikamaru me hubieses convencido – Dijo Temari y cerro la puerta

-¿Quien rayos es Shikamaru? – Dijo algo enojado Gaara

-Y yo que se, no conozco los líos amorosos de Temari – Dijo Kankuro entrando a su propia habitación

Gaara suspiro y miro a la ventana viendo que anochecía poco a poco. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y Gaara ya notaba que tanto Kankuro como Temari debían estar durmiendo cansados del largo viaje que habian hecho. Había decidido salir a buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche ya que aun tenia al Shukaku en su interior impidiéndole dormir

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se acercaba lentamente al bosque que rodeaba a Konoha. Estaba completamente oscuro solo siendo iluminado por al luz de luna. Se sienta en una gran rama de un árbol con vista a un pequeño lago que también era iluminado por la luna

Pasaron un par de horas donde su mente estaba completamente en blanco. No tenia nada que hacer mas que mirar el cielo, le encantaba ese silencio y esa paz sin el maldito Shukaku molestándolo con su sed de sangre y muerte.

De repente alcanzo a oír unos crujidos de unas ramitas. Diviso rápidamente el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Unos pasos se acercaban lentamente hacia donde el estaba. No alcanzaba a divisar bien quien era pero por su contextura y su larga cabellera dedujo que era una chica. ¿Una chica? ¿A las 2 de la mañana? Se preguntaba Gaara era extraño todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en ese instante

Al instante nota que la chica empieza a desvestirse. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que hacia? Gaara no supo explicarlo pero sintió un leve sonrojo. El no conocía mucho sobre emociones y menos sobre chica, solo lo que su hermano Kankuro le decía pero aquello no le hacia sentir nada en cambio vivirlo era otra cosa. Se veía tan frágil, delicado era raro

-**Que te pasa niño – **Dijo el Shukaku en su interior al notar a Gaara por primera vez sonrojado – **¿No quieres probar acaso aquello que estamos viendo? – **Dijo el Shukaku molestando a Gaara, este frunció el ceño

-_Cállate no la mataremos_ – Dijo Gaara al Shukaku

-**No me refería a eso, parece que tu hermano no te ha enseñado mucho ¿eh? Yo podría enseñarte sobre muchas cosas **

-¿_Tu? ¿Qué sabes? Eres solo un mapache_ – Dijo Gaara en forma chulesca

-**A ver niño que yo también tuve mi época**

-_Pues no necesito tu estúpidas clases yo estoy bien como soy_

**-¿Seguro? Ni siquiera sabes por que estas rojo**

-_Cállate_

Aun tenia su vista fija en aquella chica. Seguía cada acción que hacia. Como ordenaba y escondía sus pertenencias para luego caminar suavemente por el agua del lago. Hasta que empezó a hacer unos movimiento bajo la luz de la luna. Era una especie de baile muy bonito. Gaara no creía lo que veía, no sabia lo que veía. Solo sabia que le gustaba el espectáculo y no quería arruinarlo preguntado quien era o que hacia. Solo observaba. Sonrió altanero sin despegar la vista

Pasaron unos instante hasta que la chica se marcho. No había estado mucho tiempo puesto que el frió se hacia notar levemente sobre todo en la madrugada.

-"Era guapa ¿Quién seria? Tal vez debería averiguarlo viniendo nuevamente lo hacia bastante bien" – Pensaba Gaara hasta que fue interrumpida nuevamente por Shukaku

-**Si a mi igual me parece una excelente idea venir a verla de nuevo a ver si te avivas un poco mas **– Dijo Shukaku interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Gaara esto frunció el ceño nuevamente

-_¿Qué quieres decir? _

**-Muy obvio acaso, pues que te avives y tomes esa mujer maldición, ya estas bastante viejito como para saberlo**

_-No se a que te refieres ¿Quieres que le hable? ¿O que no? – _Dijo inocentemente Gaara sin entender el doble sentido de Shukaku

-**No hombre, quiero que la cojas** – Dijo Shukaku harto

_-¿Coja? Quieres que le cojas las cosas _

**-No, no, no, maldita sea que Kankuro nunca te habla de sexo, S-E-X-O, eso te estoy diciendo – **Dijo Shukaku cansado

_-¿Qué es eso? Kankuro nunca me ha hablado de eso, el solo habla de chicas no de sexo sea lo que sea _

**-Eres un caso perdido… estamos condenado a vivir en la virginidad y yo que tanto extraño eso**

_-No se que rayos hablas pero bueno mañana vendré nuevamente a verla_

**-Vendremos**

_-Lastima que sea así –_ Dijo Gaara Shukaku lo ignoro sin decir ninguna palabra mas

Estaba amaneciendo en Konoha y Gaara caminaba hacia el departamento que la Hokage la había asignado a el y a sus hermanos preguntándose ¿Quién era aquella chica? Y también preguntándose a que se refería el Shukaku al hablarle tan extrañamente…de seguro le preguntaría a Kankuro en el desayuno….

**Bueno fin del primer capitulo. Tenia muchas ganas de hacer un fic con Gaara y la chica misterio que pronto sabrán quien es. Es como obvio quien es la chica pero la duda debe estar en Gaara, no en nosotros, aunque no se los diré aun estoy segura que saben quien es… Bueno nada mas que decir espero que les guste**


	2. ¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir?

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Segunda parte del fic dedicados a los shinobis de la arena. Bueno como antes le había dicho estaba ambientada en la época de la recién elección de Kazekage en Gaara antes de la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya a Konoha, quedando con Gaara con 14 años, Kankuro con 16 años y Temari con 17 años.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Gaara, Ni Kankuro, Ni Temari ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fanfic sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_**-"Era guapa ¿Quién seria? Tal vez debería averiguarlo viniendo nuevamente lo hacia bastante bien" – Pensaba Gaara hasta que fue interrumpida nuevamente por Shukaku**_

_**-Si a mi igual me parece una excelente idea venir a verla de nuevo a ver si te avivas un poco mas – Dijo Shukaku interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gaara este frunció el ceño nuevamente**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir? **_

_**-Muy obvio acaso, pues que te avives y tomes esa mujer maldición, ya estas bastante viejito como para saberlo**_

_**-No se a que te refieres ¿Quieres que le hable? ¿O que no? – Dijo inocentemente Gaara sin entender el doble sentido de Shukaku**_

_**-No hombre, quiero que la cojas – Dijo Shukaku harto**_

_**-¿Coja? Quieres que le cojas las cosas **_

_**-No, no, no, maldita sea que Kankuro nunca te habla de sexo, S-E-X-O, eso te estoy diciendo – Dijo Shukaku cansado**_

_**-¿Qué es eso? Kankuro nunca me ha hablado de eso, el solo habla de chicas no de sexo sea lo que sea **_

_**-Eres un caso perdido… estamos condenado a vivir en la virginidad y yo que tanto extraño eso**_

_**-No se que rayos hablas pero bueno mañana vendré nuevamente a verla**_

_**-Vendremos**_

_**-Lastima que sea así – Dijo Gaara Shukaku lo ignoro sin decir ninguna palabra mas **_

_**Estaba amaneciendo en Konoha y Gaara caminaba hacia el departamento que la Hokage la había asignado a el y a sus hermanos preguntándose ¿Quién era aquella chica? Y también preguntándose a que se refería el Shukaku al hablarle tan extrañamente…de seguro le preguntaría a Kankuro en el desayuno….**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 2_

**¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir?**

**¡Hijo de tigre!**

Estaba amaneciendo y Gaara se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde pasaba su estadía mientras estaba en Konoha. El Shukaku ya parecía mas tranquila ya que no sentía su molesta voz ni inquietud.

Llego al departamento cerca de las 8 de la mañana, sus hermanos aun dormía placidamente y el aburrido decidió hacer el desayuno. Demoro un buen par de minutos en hacerlo y vio que era hora de que se levantasen ya que para Gaara las 9 de la mañana era la hora perfecta para que los demás se levanten

Fue primero a la pieza de Kankuro que dormía desordenadamente con sus pies afuera y soltando leves ronquidos que eran bastante molestos para Gaara

-Despierta Kankuro – Dijo Gaara tirándole un vaso de agua en la cara a Kankuro, era la única técnica para despertarlo que funcionaba

-¡AHH! QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PU…. – Gritaba Kankuro acostumbrándose a la luz ya que Gaara abrió la cortina. No termino la frase ya que vio a Gaara allí – Gaara… ¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES? – grito Kankuro

-Ya es hora de levantarse – dijo Gaara haciendo ademán de salir de la habitación, Kankuro miro la hora trapicándose con saliva

-Cof…cof Son las 9 de la mañana…es muy temprano Gaara déjame dormir – Dijo Kankuro suplicante

-No Kankuro hoy es día lunes y como tal deben levantarse temprano – Dijo Gaara al lado de la puerta

-Pero hoy no es cualquier lunes, cuando estamos allá en Suna si pero aquí no – Dijo Kankuro tirándose en la cama

-Estamos en misión – Dijo Gaara

-¿Estamos? Tú no haces nada – Dijo Kankuro divertido

-Tu tampoco – dijo Gaara y salio de la habitación dejando a Kankuro pensativo

-"Tienen razón…." – Penso Kankuro, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por Gaara

-Y apresúrate que serví el desayuno

-NANI – Grito Kankuro cada vez mas sorprendido de Gaara parecía feliz…no respondió a Kankuro y salio de la habitación de nuevo

-"Que rayos le pasa a Gaara el jamás hace el desayuno….hizo el desayuno….eso lo hace Temari o otra persona ¿pero Gaara? ¿Haciendo el desayuno?... No será la Apocalipsis….WAAAAA LA APOCALIPSIS" AHHHHHHHHHH LA APOCALIPSIS – Gritó Kankuro escondiéndose tras su mantos

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara al salir de la habitación de Kankuro se dirigía a la habitación de Temari. Cuando iba a entrar se escucha el grito de Kankuro…

-_AHHH LA APOCALIPSIS _

Temari se levanto de golpe ante el grito de Kankuro. Frunció el ceño furiosa por haber sido interrumpida de su hermoso sueño

-AHHHH MALDITO KANKURO TE ODIO – Grito Temari saliendo de la habitación camino a la de Kankuro – Hola Gaara – Saluda amistosa a su hermanos para luego volver a su furiosa expresión

-Hola – Dijo Gaara caminando hacia la cocina esta vez

-"Maldito Kankuro que interrumpe mis sueño con Shika-kun y justo en mi parte favorita Hentai" – Pensaba Temari poniéndose cada vez mas furiosa

Abre de golpe la puerta encontrándose con un bulto escondido bajo la cama. Temari lo miro un tiempo algo sorprendida de la infantil reacción de Kankuro escondiéndose de la "Apocalipsis. Temari volvió a su furiosa expresión

-MALDITO BAKA COMO INTERRUMPES MIS SUEÑOS EROTICOS – Dijo Temari dándole una buena tunda a Kankuro por sobre las sabanas pero eso no significaba que no sintiera dolor

-¡Au Temari! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Es la Apocalipsis – Dijo Kankuro nervioso mirando para todos lados como verificando como estaba todo

-Que estupideces dices Kankuro ¿De donde sacaste esa idea de bakas? – dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos

-¿Qué no lo ves?

-No

-Gaara….Gaara…nuestro hermano ese sádico y frió…ese – Kankuro hizo una pausa, Temari levanta una ceja no entendía nada - …hizo el desayuno – Dijo despacito solo audible para Temari, Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿NANI? El desayuno….Gaara…. ¿lo hizo?...AHHHHHHHHHHH LA APOCALIPSIS – Grito Temari escondiéndose con Kankuro

-Y eso no es todo…estaba feliz – Le dijo Kankuro despacito a su hermana que estaba a su lado

-AHHHHHHHHHH – Gritó de nuevo Temari como si de una película de terror se tratase

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara escuchaba todo los gritos que venían de la pieza de Kankuro. Frunció el ceño por que sus hermanos habían arruinado su fantástica mañana con ruidos muy molestos

_**-Que rayos le pasas a esos 2 ¿Qué rayos es la Apocalipsis? No entiendo – Penso Gaara**_

**-¿Qué tu no sabes nada de nada? Ni siquiera algo tan…tan…tan nose…como la Apocalipsis y no lo sabes**

_**-No…no recuerdo a verlo escuchado ¿Trata de chicas también? – Dijo Gaara**_

**-Claro que no, en que mundo vives, la Apocalipsis es algo así como el fin del mundo eso que yo podría hacer si no estuviera aquí hablando con un niñato ignorante como tu – **Dijo Shukaku

_**-Cállate…Iré a ver**_

Gaara sale de la cocina camino a la pieza de Kankuro. Observa por todas parte del departamento no viendo nada extraño como para que sea el fin del mundo o algo parecido. Entra a la habitación encontrándose con 2 bultos escondido bajo las sabanas de la cama.

-¿Que les pasa? – Dijo tajante Gaara cruzando de brazos, Kankuro asomo algo sus ojos para ver a su hermano ya no con alguna seña de estar feliz

-Gaara… ¿Estas bien?, es decir, hiciste el desayuno y… - Decía Kankuro, Gaara frunció el ceño haciendo callar a Kankuro de inmediato, el hacia todo buena persona el desayuno y ellos empieza a molestar con tonterías

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Solo lo hice y punto – Dijo Gaara

-Es que es….raro, ósea, tu nunca lo haces y pues según Kankuro andabas…..feliz – Dijo Temari también asomando sus ojos

-No digan más tonterías y vengan a comer el desayuno que sino se los regalo al perro que vi ayer en la calle – dijo Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se levantan de golpe hacia la cocina para ver el desayuno que Gaara había preparado, Gaara iba calmado hacia la cocina

Temari y Kankuro llegaron corriendo a la cocina viendo algo no muy agradable a sus ojos.

-Sabia que esto no se venia a bueno – Dijo Kankuro viendo un extraña mezcla en la mesa

-Bueno es su primera vez que esperas – Dijo Temari

-No estoy en contra de que se lo de a los perros – Dijo Kankuro

-Kankuro no seas así…el fue bueno en hacer eso, sea lo que sea – Dijo Temari

Gaara entro a la cocina sentándose en la mesa y comiendo lo que había preparado feliz de la vida mientras Temari y Kankuro observaban algo asqueado

-Que se quedan ahí mirando – Dijo Gaara enfadado, no le gustaba ser observado - ¿No van a comer huevo?

-Dijo que eso es…huevo – Le susurro Kankuro a Temari

-Lo que menos parece es huevo – Dijo Temari a Kankuro – Lo siento Gaara yo…yo…yo estoy a…dieta si eso dieta solo beberé café – Dijo Temari sentándose en la mesa, Gaara miro a Kankuro que pensaba también en una excusa

-Yo también estoy a dieta – Dijo Kankuro, Temari y Gaara fruncieron el ceño, Kankuro era el que mas comía de los 3

-No me digas hermanito, con que estas a dieta ¿eh? – Dijo sarcástica Temari

-No digas tonterías Kankuro tu mismo me dijiste que hacer dietas era para las minas tontas y para los afeminados – dijo Gaara, Temari escupió todo el café que bebía mirando furiosa a Kankuro

-¿NANI? ME DICES QUE YO SOY TONTA – Dijo Temari enojada

-Yo no dije eso…fue Gaara – dijo Kankuro sentándose en la mesa

-PERO LO DIJO PORQUE TU LE DIJISTE PARA QUE ME DIJIERA Y DIJO…y de que hablamos – Dijo Temari, Gaara suspiro y siguió comiendo

Gaara recordó de repente lo que Shukaku le había dicho la noche anterior sobre sexo, el no sabia que era eso así que decidió preguntarle tan tranquilo como siempre a Kankuro

-Kankuro – Dijo Gaara llamando la atención de Kankuro

-¿Qué? – Dijo Kankuro mirando feo un pan con la especie de huevo revuelto de Gaara y bebiendo café

-¿Qué es sexo? – dijo Gaara, Kankuro y Temari escupieron el café, había dicho que era ¿sexo? - ¿Qué ocurre que me miran así? Es algo malo

-Jeje – reía nerviosa Temari – Gaara…pues aun eres…como decirlo…muy pequeño – Dijo Temari lo mas maternal que pudo

-Además es un tema muy complejo y con palabra es muy aburrido deberías aprenderlo con la practica – Dijo Kankuro

-KANKURO – Le reprocho Temari a su hermano

-¿Qué? Es verdad o me lo vas a negar Temari – Dijo Kankuro, Temari no dijo nada

-Aun no entiendo nada – Dijo Gaara que solo veía discutir a Temari y Kankuro

-Pues eso…ya te dije eres muy pequeño Gaara – Dijo Temari tratando de safarse del problema

-Shukaku dice que soy muy viejo para no saber que es – dijo Gaara aun tranquilo y cruzado de brazos

-Pues deberías dejar de hablar con ese estúpido mapache Gaara, te esta dando malas influenzas – Dijo Kankuro

**-¿QUEEEE? Que se cree juro que lo mato – Le dijo Shukaku a Gaara furioso**

_**-Cálmate además tu no quisiste explicarme **_

_-_**Que te lo diga tu hermano a mi déjame aparte **

_**-Maldito…ahora si que estoy curioso – Penso Gaara**_

Gaara mientras tenia su conversación mental con Shukaku Kankuro y Temari empezaban a murmurar entre si ante la situación

-Mierda Kankuro de seguro seguirá insistiendo sobre el tema ¿Qué le decimos? – Dijo Temari a su hermano

-Pues que mas que la verdad – Dijo Kankuro

-Pero…como…es decir es Gaara… es raro – Dijo Temari

-Pues si tanto problemas te causa se lo digo yo – Dijo Kankuro

-CLARO QUE NO – Grito Temari con el ceño fruncido, no le dejaría ni por si acaso esa tarea a Kankuro

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Gaara viendo a sus hermanos discutir

-Nada Gaara – Dijo Temari sonriéndole

-Entonces ¿Me va a decir de una vez que es? – Dijo Gaara algo alterado de esperar

-Es que es un tema…muy complejo – Dijo Temari

-No entiendo porque nadie me quiere decir, ni ustedes ni Shukaku me quiere decir como voy a entender – Dijo Gaara algo resignado

-Yo solo te digo que aprendas de 3 fuentes… 1 por experiencia, 2 que te lo diga algún día tu novia o pareja que es parecida a la 1 y/o 3 mira el canal 234 del cable – Dijo Kankuro, Temari lo miro furiosa

-¿El canal 234? ¿Cuál es? – Dijo Gaara

-Ahí lo averiguaras, mirándolo en la noche cuando nosotros durmamos pero no lo pongas tan fuerte ¿vale? – Dijo Kankuro

-Vale – Dijo Gaara, Temari se levanto, lo mas probable que Gaara se trasformara en un Kankuro 2 si seguía sus ideas y consejos

-"Tendre que lidiar con 2 malditos borrachos y pervertidos" – Penso Temari suspirando y saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa

-Bien Gaara aun es temprano, no se que hacer, así que dame ideas que me aburro ya que tu me levantaste temprano – dijo Kankuro sentando esperando respuesta de Gaara

-Pues explícame que es sexo – Dijo Gaara

-Ahora recuerdo que tengo que….tengo que…organizar la fiesta…esa fiesta… esa a las que nos invitaron…ADIOS – Dijo Kankuro desapareciendo de la vista de Gaara

-"Porque nadie me querrá decir, ni Temari, ni Kankuro ni siquiera el Shukaku ¿Acaso soy muy inocente? ¿Acaso es muy grave?" – Pensaba Gaara suspirando – "Pues ahora tengo una reunión con la Hokage tal vez ella sepa…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari estaba lista para salir. Miro la hora. Las 9:30 de la mañana... Frunció el ceño, solo Gaara los levantaba a esa hora o incluso mas temprano. Suspiro, de seguro Shikamaru aun dormía

-"Vaya día solo llevo levantada media hora y ha sido un día de locos, de seguro Shika-kun duerme, tal vez no sea mala idea darle una visita matutina" – Penso Temari sonriendo maléficamente con seria intenciones de aprovecharse de Shikamaru

Salio del departamento camino a casa de Shikamaru. Aun tenía 14 años de seguro vivía aun con su mama. Temari frunció el ceño, era un hijito de mama aun pero igual le gustaba

Caminaba por la aldea sin mucho movimiento aun. Era bastante temprano. Aunque fuese lunes las calles se veían bastante vacías.

-"Que envidia todos duermen, menos yo" – Penso Temari

Llego a las afueras de la casa de Shikamaru. Miro la casa un instante y luego llamo a la puerta siendo abierta por la mama de Shikamaru

-Hola señora Nara ¿Esta Shikamaru? – Dijo Temari a la mama de Shikamaru

-Hola si claro que esta Temari, pasa pasa, me alegro que seas tú y no la otra rubia que se viste como prostituta – Dijo la mama de Shikamaru, Temari soltó una risita nerviosa

-"Menos mal que no ando como ayer sino a mi también me diría lo mismo" – Penso Temari

-Shikamaru aun duerme, ya sabes como es, ve y despiértalo yo debo ir a comprar alguna cosas para el desayuno, si quieres puedes desayunar con nosotros – Dijo la mama con una sonrisa

-Claro, Muchas gracias "Si muchas gracias, al fin comeré algo decente y no esas porquerías que Gaara hace" – Penso Temari

-Bien adiós –Dijo la Mama y se fue, Temari sonrió maliciosamente ahora estaba ella y el solos en la casa con el durmiendo ¿Qué mejor?

-"Juju ya veras Shika-kun, será muy divertido" – Penso Temari subiendo hacia la habitación de Shikamaru

Mientras subía escucho la ducha. Al instante a Temari se le vino a la cabeza miles de imágenes Hentai de Shikamaru en la ducha. Aunque algo no cuadraba…

-"Shikamaru duchándose,…que suerte tengo…aunque es bastante temprano… ¡que guay! lo veré como dios lo trajo al mundo… SII" – Pensaba Temari que ahora se acercaba al baño

Cuando estaba cerca la puerta se abrió. Temari estaba expectante para ver a Shikamaru allí con todo su pelo húmedo y con una toalla en su cintura y con su pecho descubierto. Solo de imaginarlo se le revolucionaban las hormonas. Pero parecía que el destino no quería aquello…

-AHHHHHHHHH – Gritó Temari al ver allí a nada más y nada menos que al padre de Shikamaru desnudo, sin toalla (N/A: El papa de Shikamaru estaba en su casa así que andar desnudo era algo…normal)

-AHHHHHHHHH – Grito el padre de Shikamaru entrando al baño asomando su cabeza

Shikamaru escucho ambos grito siendo despertado de golpe. Se rasco la cabeza perezosamente levantándose para ver que sucedía

-"Mendokuse y yo que quería dormir" – Penso abriendo la puerta y quedando algo sorprendido ante el espectáculo – Pero que….

Vio allí a Temari sonrojada con una cara de espanto y a su padre todo mojado escondido detrás de la puerta del baño. Quedo al confuso ante las imágenes

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Shikamaru

-No lo se – Dijo su papa confuso de ver a aquella chica allí

-Es que yo vine a verte Shikamaru y tu mama me dijo que viniera a despertarte y pues pase a ver a tu padre….desnudo – Dijo Temari sonrojada – "Y no esta nada mal"

-Mendokuse…cuantas veces te dijo mama que usases toalla papa, para crees que existen – Dijo Shikamaru

-Pues estoy en mi casa da igual…y si tanto te molesta tráeme una y punto – Dijo el papa entrando al baño

-Lo siento, siempre es igual – Dijo Shikamaru empezando a caminar para buscar una toalla pero - …un segundo ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo mirando a Temari

-Pues ya te dije te vine a ver y tu mama me dijo que te fuese a despertar

-Pues si que lo conseguiste – Dijo Shikamaru caminando

Temari solo se quedo de pie observándolo hasta que dio el chispazo ¿Acaso Shikamaru andaba con un pijama de ositos durmiendo en unas nubes? Temari cae a carcajadas ante el espectáculo. Shikamaru da la vuelta mirándola incrédulo y luego se da cuenta del porque enrojeciéndose de vergüenza

-Mendokuse….Habrá cosa mas humillante que una problemática mujer te mire de la forma mas vergonzosa…no sabes como te odio madre por haber ensuciado mi pijama de hombre y no este de gay – Dijo Shikamaru con toalla en mano camino a dársela a su padre

-APURA SHIKAMARU QUE ME CAGO DEL FRIO – Grito el padre

-Ten – Dijo pasándosela y dirigiéndose a la risueña Temari que estaba aun de rodillas en el suelo secándose las lagrima de las risas

-Te ves tan mono Shika-kun – dijo Temari en tono burlón

-"Maldita mujer" – Penso Shikamaru – Pues es una historia larga, me voy a sacar esta porquería – dijo Shikamaru encaminándose a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa

-Si quieres te ayudo – dijo maliciosamente Temari, Shikamaru se detuvo dándole la espalda

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo

-Pero si no es ningún problema tu lo sabes Shika-kun – dijo Temari levantándose y acercándose a Shikamaru empezando a levantarle la parte de arriba de su pijama. Él solo se dejaba

-Esta bien….así no hago nada – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando dejándose manosear prácticamente por Temari

Luego Temari lo encara terminando su labor y entrelazando sus brazos a su cuello. Shikamaru no perecía inmutarse ante nada. Ella sonreía maliciosamente dándole un beso que fue respondido en un instante por él, tomándola de la cintura y arrinconándola a una pared.

-ASI SE HACE SHIKAMARU, HIJO DE TIGRE – Dijo el papa mirando orgulloso a su hijo

-"Maldición…porque siempre a mi me pasan las situaciones problemáticas y bochornosas" – Penso Shikamaru soltándose de Temari

-"¿Por que a mi? ¿Por qué ahora?" – Penso Temari triste por haber sido arruinado su momento especial

-Papa no digas eso que me avergüenza – dijo Shikamaru con una mano en su frente negando con los ojos cerrados

-Deberías estar orgulloso de ser un Nara hijo, todo aquella pasión es de tu padre – dijo el papa tocándose el pecho orgulloso - …hijo de tigre no mas – Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Será mejor irme – dijo Temari escapadazo de la bochornosa conversaron. Llego a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con la madre de Shikamaru

-Ya te vas tan temprano Temari ¿No te vas a quedar a desayunar con nosotros?

-Emmm...emmm…yo – Decía Temari pero su estomago sonó respondiendo la pregunta

-No se dice mas te quedas con nosotros, ven ayúdame – Dijo la mama, Temari solo la siguió a ayudarla

-"Que vergüenza ahora de seguro el señor Nara le dirá todo a la mama de Shika-kun" – Penso Temari

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara después de haber terminado su desayuno salio del departamento camino a la oficina de la Hokage de la hoja. En el camino no encontró anda nuevo ni novedoso solo los mismo aldeanos que Temari había visto transitar. A lo lejos de la torre de la Hokage se avistaba. Gaara apuro el paso aun con una tremenda curiosidad de saber que era lo llamado sexo. De seguro la Hokage lo sabría….

Llego a la torre entrando y siendo dirigido rápidamente hacia la oficina de la Gondaime. Al entrar en ella se encuentra con un grupo de shinobis que de seguro serian destinado a alguna misión.

-Kazekage-sama me alegro que haya venido, déjeme terminar con ellos y hablamos en seguida – Dijo la Hokage, Gaara solo asintió sentándose a esperar a que la Hokage terminase sus asuntos

-Bien Kurenai aquí esta la misión, no tardaran mas de 2 días para que Hinata y Kiba lleguen a los finales de los exámenes Chunnin, esto trata de bla bla bla…

Mientras la Hokage daba la explicación al grupo 8 sobre la misión que tendrían que dar, Gaara noto que el Shukaku se empezó a impacientar en su interior.

_**-¿Qué te pasa?**_

**-¿Qué no te das cuenta niño?**

_**-No**_

**-Esa chica…me es familiar ¿No la hemos visto antes?**

_**-Si se parece a una chica de los exámenes Chunnin de hace 2 años atrás, deberías recordarlo, no veo lo extraño**_

**-Pero estoy seguro de que la hemos visto en otra parte **

_**-No se de que hablas estúpido mapache**_

**-Cállate niño…que al menos yo si se que es sexo**

-Cállate – Dijo Gaara a viva voz, los demás presentes miraron sorprendido al Kazekage por su extraña conducta

-¿Pasa algo malo Kazekage? – dijo la Hokage algo molesta ya que pensó que la habían hecho callar a ella

-Lo siento…ignore mis palabras, es solo que no amanecí muy bien hoy día Hokage-sama

-Esta bien….bla bla bla… - Siguió su explicaron

_**-Estúpido mapache mira lo que lograste**_

_**-**_**Pues para que te alteras niño…insisto esa chica la hemos visto en otra parte mírala bien ¿no se te hace familiar?**

_**-Pues solo recuerdo haber visto esa mujer de ojos rojos en los exámenes Chunnin**_

**-Baka…no me refería a ella me refería a la de al lado – **Dijo Shukaku, Gaara miro a la chica y puedo concordar con el Shukaku como pocas veces…Esa chica se le hacia muy familiar

_**-Es una Hyuga**_

**-Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta **– Dijo Shukaku sarcástico – **Se nota de lejos por los ojos blancos baka**

_**-Déjate de molestar y vete a dormir ya que a mi no me dejas**_

**-Ándate a la mierda…será mejor soñar con conquistar el mundo cuando me dejes libre **

Después de eso Gaara no sintió mas al Shukaku molestándolo. Se puso a observar fijamente a la chica que tenia delante. Se parecía mucho a la silueta de la noche anterior ¿Seria acaso ella la misteriosa chica que logro ver danzando sobre las aguas? Gaara seguía observándola detenidamente buscando alguna pista que le dijese que efectivamente era ella la de la noche anterior

-Ey tu ¿Qué observas tanto a Hinata-chan? – Dijo Kiba dándole un leve golpe al Kazekage para que despabilara, agregar que no se veía muy contento

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Que estúpidas pinturas te compraste ahora Kankuro – Dijo Gaara confundido a Kiba con Kankuro – Vaya que te hizo efecto rápido la dieta de afeminados

-¿De que rayos habla este tipo? – Le dijo Kiba a Shino

-Y yo que se – Dijo Shino saliendo de la oficina, siendo seguido por Kiba

-Kankuro a donde vas – Dijo Gaara

-Kazekage-dono el no es Kankuro – Dijo la Hokage al ver la confusión de Gaara

-¿A no?

-No, soy Kiba y esto no es estúpida pintura es un tatuaje – Dijo Kiba saliendo de la oficina algo alterado – Vamos Hinata

-Hai – dijo ella

**-**_**Con que Hinata es su nombre**_

**-Que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo recién…baka**

_**-Tú calla**_

-Bueno ahora que ya he terminado podemos pasar a lo que nos concierne – Dijo la Hokage sirviéndose un poco de sake

-¿No cree que es muy temprano para beber Hokage-sama? – Dijo Gaara

-Claro que no es la hora perfecta para no emborracharse – Dijo la Hokage, Gaara no dijo agrego nada – Bueno las finales son dentro de 6 días y pues quisiera saber ¿Tiene algún favorito?

-Pues no conozco muy bien a los participantes – Dijo Gaara

-Pues algunos son muy prometedores y pues otro son…son lo que son – Dijo la Hokage

-Siempre es así – dijo Gaara – Hokage-sama

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quisiese saber sobre un tema que me ha estado dando vuelta todo el día

-¿Si?

-Pues veras aun no entiendo porque nadie me quiere explicar así que no veo más opción en pedir que usted me lo explique ¿Qué es sexo? – Dijo tranquilo Gaara, la Hokage escupió todo el sake que bebía – "Que acaso todos tiene que escupir cuando digo sexo" – Penso Gaara

-Emmm Kazekage-sama esto es muy….privado…no debería preguntarme a mi sobre eso…es decir….¿sus hermanos?...Ellos no se lo cof…. "Olvide que solo tiene 14 pero todos a los 14 sabes lo que es…vaya chico que eligieron para ser Kazekage" – Penso Tsunade

-Pues mis hermanos no me quiere responder, aun no entiendo lo extraordinario de la situación ¿Por qué nadie me lo quiere decir? – Dijo Gaara mirando el suelo cruzados de brazos

-No es que nadie se lo quiera decir…es solo que…pues es un tema bastante...inusual y para mi es extraño hablarlo con un…niño

-Ya veo tampoco me dirá

-Pues pregúntaselo a alguien de tu "Mierda a quien le pongo esta misión" como…. – En eso entra Shikamaru a la oficina junto a Temari - …como Shikamaru

-¿Yo? ¿Qué? – Dijo Shikamaru confuso

-El te dirá todo Kazekage-sama – Dijo Tsunade

-No me digas Gaara que le preguntaste….eso…a la Hokage – Pregunto Temari

-Pues si

-¡AGH! Gaara… - Dijo Temari suspirando y con una mano en su frente negando con la cabeza - …que bochornoso es todo esto

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Shikamaru confuso

-Pues pregúntaselo al Kazekage Shikamaru, el te explicara que debes hacer…y escúchame bien…lo harás – dijo la Hokage en tono amenazador

-"Mendokuse…no mas líos por favor…con los que tengo en casa me basta y me sobra" – Penso Shikamaru recordando lo ocurrió en su casa hacia solo unos momentos….

_Flash Back Primera persona – Narrador: Shikamaru_

_Estaba la problemática de mi madre y Temari sirviendo el desayuno. Aun no me explico que rayos hacia Temari en mi casa, en fin, besa bien al fin y al cabo. Bueno sirvieron el desayuno que era igual a todo los días, igual de aburrido y problemático. Pero parecía que para Temari era bastante bueno se veía bastante contenta y ansiosa mirando la comida. Quien entiende a las mujeres, Ino siempre alega sobre que la comida engorda y bla bla bla….Mujeres_

_Bueno mi padre seguía tan contento por lo anterior. Que vergüenza mas grande…quizás que piense Temari de mi, que me vio con pijamas de pendejos (Cortesía de mi madre), vio a mi papa desnudo y luego el nos pillo en plena acción…vaya día_

_Bueno nos sentamos todos a desayunar, Temari se veía bastante avergonzada era fácil intuir porque. Yo, solo rogaba que mi padre no dijera nada…conociéndolo. Pero parece que ese…no era mi día_

_-Sabes viejita mi muchacho ya es todo un hombre, hijo de tigre tu sabes – Dije el, por dios tenia que decirlo…y así…Note el sonrojo de Temari trapicándose con el café yo simplemente lo escupí de sorpresa_

_-De que hablas viejito_

_-Nuestro muchacho al fin tiene una mujer a su lado – Dijo mi padre embarrándola cada vez mas. _

_Mi madre pareció al fin entender el mensaje mirando a Temari. No parecía enfadada solo le sonreía ¿ella le sonreía? Desde cuando…A toda mujer que es mi "amiga" o conocida o lo que sea le mira feo…sobre todo a Ino si que la odia empieza a decir "no te juntes con esa niña que se viste como prostituta y bla bla bla", pero a Temari la mira como la mujer ideal ¿La mujer ideal? ¿Eso existe? _

_-Así que estas con mi muchachito ¿eh? Temari – Dijo mi madre mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta. Ella solo me miraba tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en mi, yo solo bajo los hombros causando que frunciera el ceño por mi poco interés_

_-Pu...pues jeje…yo…pues – Ella estaba muy nerviosa y me seguía pidiendo ayuda con la mirada _

_-Mama deja de molestarla ¿quieres? Ya estoy bastante grandecito ¿no crees? – dije yo salvándola de la bochornosa situación_

_-Claro que no, eres mi niñito regalón todavía…. – En situaciones como esta ruego por un hermano, al cual no vea nunca ciertamente - …y pues habrá que preparar la boda _

_-NANI ¿BODA? ESTAS LOCA MAMA TENGO 14 AÑOS – Dije desesperado, no estará hablando en serio ¿o si? Pues en realidad de mi madre me espero cualquier cosa_

_-Si tienes razón ahora eres muy pequeño pero deben pololear bajo mis ojos – Dijo mi madre, que vergüenza….mi madre si que sabe dejarme en vergüenza…mas encima Temari ríe…será cabrona Por siaca no soy mexicana solo uso esa expresión porque me gusta ¡CHILENA DE CORAZON!_

_-Deja de decir tonterías mujer…Shikamaru ya es todo un hombre déjalo ser – Dijo mi padre…su primer aporte que sirve_

_-Temari…yo te dejo a mi hijo en mis manos…cuídalo bien que es mi tesoro – Temari solo asentía a mi madre que estaba casi llorando al decir esto… ¿Qué no puede parar ya? Que no sabes que me avergüenza todo esto_

_-De seguro…yo le cuido a Shikamaru señora Nara – Dijo Temari burlona mirándome a mi…malditas mujeres…_

_-Temari vamonos que esto se puso muy bochornoso – Dije tratando de escapar esto de verdad es intolerable y saben una cosa…ODIO A MI MADRE por ser así_

_-Claro Shikamaru – Dijo ella…Agradeció por todo y salimos de allí al fin_

_-No preguntes ni digas nada sobre lo de recién que es muy vergonzoso_

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_-A donde la Gondaime – Dije yo mientras ella se tomaba de mi brazo como si fuera soporte… ¿Qué acaso no puede caminar así no mas?...si, definitivamente las mujeres son todo un problema sobre todo las que son como Temari y como mi madre..._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Bien Kazekage-sama, Shikamaru y tu hermana aquí presente serán los encargados de explicarte eso – dijo la Hokage

-Olvídelo Gaara…yo paso…no quiero estar allí cuando eso pase…además entre hombres se entienden mejor ¿no? – Dijo Temari – Sayonara Shika-kun – Dijo Temari dándole un beso en los labios, Shikamaru quedo petrificado y para que decir Gaara

-¿Qué fue eso? – Dijeron ambos al unísono, La Hokage ignoro todo aquello ya que bebía sake

-Vamos a mi departamento ahí me dirás todo – dijo Gaara, Shikamaru bajo los hombros y los siguió

-"Mendokuse…porque me mandan estas misiones…son tan problemáticas" – Penso Shikamaru siguiendo a Gaara

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha si decir palabra alguna. Cosa que incomodo de sobre manera de Shikamaru. Ese tipo era raro, todavía recordaba cuando lo había amenazando de muerte…pero ordenes eran ordenes…y Gaara parecía algo mas contento ahora que al fin sabría la incógnita…lo tan secreto que nadie quería decirle…al fin

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Acabado el segundo capitulo. Me quedo bastante mas largo y la verdad me gusto bastante. Se que no hubo mucho GaaHina pero eso es mas adelante, ahora avancé con el ShikaTema…lo de GaaHina le falta un buen trecho pero de que va a ver…va a ver. Bueno les dejo esto y de seguro mas adelante va a ver primera persona de Gaara o Hinata, no lo se eso se vera a futuro. Gracias a todo por los review que me dejaron me motivaron mucho….**

**Gracias a: ****Sabaku no Kendra****hyuuga-hikari****Kurayami1sama****konr****rasirasi-chan****Tenten-haruno-chan****angeles-uchiha****Chibik-Lady****DarkHinata****kurai Ikari****Lunaza****Lia Du Black****Mago de Oz**


	3. Guía didáctica televisiva

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Tercera parte del fic dedicados a los shinobis de la arena. Bueno como antes le había dicho estaba ambientada en la época de la recién elección de Kazekage en Gaara antes de la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya a Konoha, quedando con Gaara con 14 años, Kankuro con 16 años y Temari con 17 años.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Gaara, Ni Kankuro, Ni Temari ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fanfic sin fin de lucro. (Tampoco los Lakers ni Bufalo (Ya van a entender porque))**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Bien Kazekage-sama, Shikamaru y tu hermana aquí presente serán los encargados de explicarte eso – dijo la Hokage_

_-Olvídelo Gaara…yo paso…no quiero estar allí cuando eso pase…además entre hombres se entienden mejor ¿no? – Dijo Temari – Sayonara Shika-kun – Dijo Temari dándole un beso en los labios, Shikamaru quedo petrificado y para que decir Gaara_

_-¿Qué fue eso? – Dijeron ambos al unísono, La Hokage ignoro todo aquello ya que bebía sake_

_-Vamos a mi departamento ahí me dirás todo – dijo Gaara, Shikamaru bajo los hombros y los siguió_

_-"Mendokuse…porque me mandan estas misiones…son tan problemáticas" – Pensó Shikamaru siguiendo a Gaara_

_Caminaron por las calles de Konoha si decir palabra alguna. Cosa que incomodo de sobre manera de Shikamaru. Ese tipo era raro, todavía recordaba cuando lo había amenazando de muerte…pero ordenes eran ordenes…y Gaara parecía algo mas contento ahora que al fin sabría la incógnita…lo tan secreto que nadie quería decirle…al fin_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 3_

**Guía didáctica televisiva **

**Misión especial para Temari **

Gaara y Shikamaru llegaron rápidamente al departamento del primero. Temari creía haber escapado de ello yéndose al departamento. Ella creía que irían a la casa de Shikamaru o a cualquier lugar menos al departamento de ellos.

-Pasa Shikamaru – dijo Gaara con su típica voz fría erizándole la piel a Shikamaru

-"¿Por qué a mi?, que todo tiene que ser tan problemático" – Pensó Shikamaru sentándose en el sofá

Temari que había escuchado la voz de Gaara se escondió tras una gran planta para escuchar lo que seria una interesante conversación. Gaara se sentó al lado de Shikamaru que estaba mirando el suelo esperando la dichosa pregunta. En tanto Kankuro que iba saliendo de la cocina comiendo un pan tostado con mantequilla ve a Temari escondida tras una planta.

-Temari ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Kankuro en voz baja ya que había concluido que se escondía de Gaara y del invitado que Kankuro no lograba ver

-¿eh¿Kankuro¿Tu no habías ido a organizar esa fiesta…de no se que? – Dijo Temari sorprendida de verlo en casa

-Pues la verdad me levante de la mesa me fui a dormir un rato mas y luego vine a comer algo decente – Dijo Kankuro - ¿Quién esta allí¿Qué espías?

-Es que Gaara le fue a preguntar a la Godaime….eso

-NAN… - Dijo Kankuro pero Temari el tapo la boca de inmediato, no quería que ni Gaara ni Shikamaru se dieran cuenta de su presencia

-Cállate idiota

-¡Que vergüenza! Quizás como nos va a ver la Godaime ahora – Dijo Kankuro suspirando pero sin dejar de comer su pan

-Dime eso a mi que estaba presente, pero eso no es lo peor – Dijo Temari

-¿Qué hay mas?

-Si, la Godaime para safarse del lió mando a unos de sus ninjas que le explicara a Gaara y pues ya ves ahora estoy viendo que le dirá Shika-kun – dijo Temari mirando a través de las hojas

-¿Shika-kun? Ek tipo ese con el que se te revoluciona als hormonas

-El mismo – Dijo Temari pesadamente

-Pues si le dice que es, lo mas propable le pregunte si él lo ha hecho, supongo que no ¿Verdad Temari? – Dijo Kankuro mirando divertida a su hermana que estaba completamente roja

-Claro que no¿Cuándo? Si en los ratos que estamos a solas no nos alcanza para nada – Dijo Temari, Kankuro no dijo nada y empezaron a ver a Gaara y a Shikamaru y lo que seria una extraña conversación

-No será mejor ir a otro a punto a ver, es que quiero ver la cara de Gaara después de que sepa – Dijo Kankuro

-Vamos a la otra planta – Dijo Temari levantándose lentamente siguiéndola de cerca Kankuro. Llegaron a la otra planta y de allí se veían las caras de los 2. Ahora solo era escuchar

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"Maldición que no me puede preguntar de una vez, que no quiero perder mi dia hablando con este tipo" – Pensó Shikamaru, Gaara seguía en silencio

-**No creo que sea buena idea preguntarle a el, a que has llegado, para que tienes hermanos – **_Déjame de molestar que por tu culpa llegue a esto – _**Bueno pero si dice que tuvo sexo con tu hermana no es mi culpa que te hayas enterado – **_Pensé que solo trataba de chicas_ – **Pues no, solo es el 50 - **_Tsk…déjame ya en paz que se esta impacientando y quiero saber de una vez que es – _**Bueno yo ya te advertí **

-Estúpido mapache – Susurro Gaara, Shikamaru lo miro interrogante esperando que el dijera algo ya que no sabia de que trataba esa misión

-Me puede decir de que trata esta misión Kazekage-sama – dijo Shikamaru ya a punto de colapsar de nervios que sabia disimular bien

-Pues aun no entiendo el porque Temari, Kankuro, la Godaime Hokage y todos no me quiere decir de esto y no entiendo porque yo no lo se y bla bla bla bla… - Decía Gaara dándole un enorme sermón a Shikamaru, que estaba a punto de dormirse

-"Que no puede ir al grano" – Pensaron los otros 3

-…y bueno solo se que esto es de una chica y un chico….

-"De que rayos esta hablando" – Pensaba Shikamaru confuso antes las palabras de Gaara

-…y quería saber ¿has tenido sexo con mi hermana? – Dijo Gaara seriamente porque el era así pero Shikamaru lo malinterpreto pensado que lo iba a matar si le respondía positivamente, pero la verdad es que no habían llegado tan alto

-NANI? "Maldito problema ¿Cómo me pregunta eso?" Yo…yo…no….claro que no… Kaze…Kazekage-sama… ¿Po…por que? – decía Shikamaru nervioso

-¡Ja! Vaya jugada de nuestro hermanito – dijo divertido Kankuro a Temari

-Cállate – Dijo Temari roja de vergüenza aun tras la planta

-Pues la misión trata de que me expliques eso – Dijo Gaara serio, Shikamaru aun estaba con una cara de espanto que le era imposible disimular

-¿Qué cosa¿So…Sobre yo y Te…Temari? – Dijo Shikamaru, Gaara negó con al cabeza

-No¿Que es sexo? – Dijo Gaara, Shikamaru parecía palidecer más y más ante cada palabra que Gaara pronunciaba

-"Pe…pero que tipo de misión es esta¿Cómo me pregunta a mi¿Cómo no sabe¿Qué le digo?" – Pensaba Shikamaru nervioso

-Y bien, si quieres pueden hacerme una demostración con mi hermana – dijo Gaara como no sabia que era para el era algo de lo mas normal hacer eso donde sea delante de quien sea

-NANI? – Dijeron los mencionados al unísono, Kankuro que estaba más que divertido con todo eso empuja a Temari dejándose ver a los ojos de Gaara

-Aquí esta Temari ¿Supongo que no tienen problema es hacerlo¿O si? – Dijo Gaara

-Hermanito, no te apresures, pues…pues eso se hace en…privado – Dijo Temari sonrojada

-¿En privado? – Dijo Gaara mirando a su hermana

-Si

-Pero ¿Qué es? – Dijo Gaara no entiendo ignorando ahora a Shikamaru

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que los bebes los traía la cigüeña

-Si

-Pues es mentira – Dijo Temari, Gaara quedo tan confuso que se rasco la cabeza – Los bebes se producen a través del sexo

-¿A si¿Cómo? – Dijo Gaara

-Mira el canal 234 – Dijo Shikamaru – Ahí aprendí yo

Temari miro furiosa a Shikamaru, dijo exactamente lo mismo que había dicho Kankuro rato antes. Gaara lo miro confuso por un instante pero luego asintió

-¿En serio¿Por qué no le vemos altiro? – Dijo Kankuro apareciendo tras la planta

-NO EN MI PRECENCIA – Dijo Temari furiosa – SHIKAMARU VAMONOS

-¿Qué hago Shikamaru? – Dijo Gaara al ver la contrariedad de opinión de sus hermanos

-Hazle caso a Kan… - Decía Shikamaru pero al ver la cara de furia que había puesto Temari y el posible premio que habría decide cambiar su respuesta - …A Temari

-Macabeo de mierda – Murmuro Kankuro – Vamos Gaara sabes que no sabrás nunca si le haces caso a Temari

-Tienes razón – Dijo Gaara, tomo el control remoto del televisor y lo prendió

-Vamonos Shikamaru – Dijo Temari llevándolo a rastra de allí

-Si, si como sea – Dijo Shikamaru

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari llevaba casi a la rastra a Shikamaru para que no volviese con sus hermanos a ver sus didácticos programas de TV

-No debiste decirle eso a Gaara, Shikamaru – Dijo Temari ya alejada del departamento en donde estaban

-Es que le iba a decir, no entiendo porque me manda a mí a explicarle algo tan problemático como eso al Kazekage, para eso tiene hermanos ¿no? – Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en una banca de un parque de la aldea

-No entiendo porque la curiosidad de Gaara ¿De donde habrá sacado todas ese ideas?

-Que preguntas mas obvia – Dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a Kankuro y a ella misma

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Pues con los hermanitos que tiene no dudo que haya escuchado alguna conversación o algo

-¡¡Shikamaru¡Yo jamás hablaría de aquello delante de Gaara y menos aun con Kankuro! – Dijo Temari tratando de convencer al ninja de las sombras que no parecía creerle mucho

-Si lo que digas – dijo Shikamaru para que Temari no se pusiese a gritar como loca en la calle

-¡No me crees¡¿Verdad?! – Dijo Temari levantándose de su banca y mirando a Shikamaru enfadad

-Sal de ahí que no veo las nubes

-RESPONDE

-Para serte sincero no te creo, se que te gusta el juego Temari – Dijo Shikamaru, Temari sonrojo de vergüenza pero también de ira apretando un puño alterada

-YO NO SOY ASI SHIKAMARU, NO SOY COMO LA PROSTITUTA DE TU AMIGA, YO NO LANZO AL VIENTO ASI COMO ASI DELANTE DE GAARA SOBRE EL SEXO – Grito Temari captando la atención de las persona que pasaban el lugar. Muchas de las señoras miraban con mala cara a Temari por haber dicho así sobre un tema privado y delante de niños pequeño que empezaban a preguntar a sus madres sobre que era eso

-Deberías relajarte Temari ves lo que consigues poniéndote histérica, además te estas poniendo igual de problemática que mi madre ofendiendo a Ino – Dijo Shikamaru bostezando y mirando las nubes cuando Temari se volvió a sentar

-¡Estas defendiendo a esa zorra!

-No la defiendo, solo digo que eres muy infantil y celosa

-NO SOY INFANTIL Y CELOSA – Grito Temari mas enfadad aun, Shikamaru suspiro tratándose de explicar porque las mujeres eran así

-Si que lo digas…volveré a donde Tsunade-sama a que me de mi verdadera misión

-Yo te acompaño Shika-kun – dijo Temari levantándose de golpe y sujetándose del brazo de Shikamaru sonriéndole dulcemente

-¿No estabas enfadada conmigo? – Dijo Shikamaru

-Estaba….vamos – Dijo arrastrando al ninja que suspiro

-"No entiendo a estas mujeres, en un minuto te gritan hasta quedar sin voz y luego te sonríen como si nada hubiese pasado….que problemáticas son" – Pensaba Shikamaru siendo prácticamente arrastrado nuevamente por Temari hacia la torre del Hokage

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-**¿Estas listo Gaara? – Dijo Kankuro que estaba en el canal 233 que era un canal de música.

-Si – Dijo Gaara muy seguro y tranquilo.

Kankuro procede a colocar el famoso canal 234 encontrándose con un mensaje que decía "fuera de servicio hasta las 9" con una imagen del logotipo del canal que era unos corazones. Kankuro suspiro fastidiado mientras Gaara seguía igual

-¿Qué pasa Kankuro? No veo nada – Dijo Gaara, Kankuro suspiro nuevamente apagando el televisor

-Míralo después de las 9

-Ya son después de las 9, son casi las 11 – Dijo Gaara creyendo que era después de la 9 AM

-No, después de las 9 de la noche – Dijo Kankuro levantándose del suelo

-Pero es que no puedo, es que hace hora voy a salir porque voy a ir a ver a… "**Cállate niño no le digas a Kankuro de eso**_** - **__¿Por qué__**? – **_**Porque no"**

**-**¿vas a ir a ver a alguien? No puedo creer que mi hermanito este con alguien, estas madurando ¿eh? Ya veo por que tu interés sobre el tema – Suspiro – Los Sabaku no siempre rompiendo corazones

-¡Te puedes callar!, no voy a ver a nadie voy a ver a…al árbol ese donde suelo entrenar

-¡Ja¡Crees que soy tonto Gaara! Se que mientes ¿No confías en tu hermano mayor?

-Pues si eres tonto y no confió mucho en ti, además no te miento – Dijo Gaara que estaba muy tranquilo colocándose también de pie.

-"Este niño esta raro, bueno la fiesta es mañana así que le diré a Temari sobre esto y le diré que espiemos a Gaara…aunque es muy vivo para descubrir personas deberemos ser muy cuidadoso" Lo que tu digas Gaara, te creo, te creo, ahora debo ir a cambiarme que voy a organizar esa súper fiesta, tiene que tener cosas tan fundamentales como el sake y películas y buena música, tu sabes – Dijo Kankuro desapareciendo del lugar y yéndose a cambiar de ropa

-No, no se – Dijo Gaara al viento sentándose en el sillón para mirar hacia fuera.

Estaba completamente aburrido. Sus hermanos estaban muy "ocupados", tenían muchos panoramas y el solo estaba sentado en el sillón sin hacer absolutamente nada. Hacia tiempo que no estaba así, desde que se había convertido en Kazekage el tiempo no le alcanzaba para nada. Suspiro.

-**"Y bien** - _¿Y bien que?_ – **Te vas a dejar de joder con el temita **_– No_ – **Pues entonces has algo que me estoy aburriendo, prende esa cosa cuadrada donde salían imágenes** - _¿La tele?_ – **Si eso, sea lo que sea** – _Y me decías ignorante a mi_ – **Cállate niño**"

Ya que Gaara no tenia ganas de levantarse a buscar el control remoto usa su arena para que se acercara a el. Luego de tenerlo en sus manos procede a prender la tele que había quedando en el canal 234 pero seguía el mismo mensajito. Luego coloca el de más abajo que era el de música…

-"**Pero que porquería de canal, cambiado** - _¡Ey! No me des ordenes_ – **Que lo cambies ¡Maldición! – **_Ya, ya no seas impaciente mapache_"

Luego Gaara lo cambia al canal de mas abajo el 232 que era un canal de telenovelas sobre toda de esas cebollenta donde los tipos tienen como 3 nombres, donde salía una mujer llorando y gritando a quien sabe que "No te vayas"

**-"¿Pero que es esa porquería? Es una mierda¡SACALA!** – _Esta buena, no, no hagas eso Vicente Alberto José ¡Nooooo!, pobre de la Soledad Rosario del Carmen_ – **¡SACALA! Me da nauseas** – _Vale, vale Vicente Alberto José no merece ser visto, además ¿Desde cuando los mapaches tiene nauseas? _– **Solo cambiado**"

Luego Gaara siguió bajando los canales llegando al 231 que era un canal de deportes, en ese momento estaban unos tipos jugando basketball. Gaara hizo una mueca de mal gusto y lo cambio, pero a Shukaku no le pareció del todo bien

-"**¡¿PERO QUE HICISTE¡Que acaso no vistes a los de Bufalo con los Lakers jugando¡ESOS ES UN CRIMEN¡REGRESALO! **– _No me interesa ver un montón de hombres moviendo una pelota, no soy gay_ - ¡**NO VER EL PARTIDO ES DE GAY IDIOTA!** – _Cierra la boca"_

Ahora estaban en el canal 230 que eran de dibujos animados y justo en ese momento estaban dando unos monos con formas de animales (Entre ello un mapache) que cantaban y bailaban

-"_Valla que divertido, lo voy a dejar ahí_ - **¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! Eso son para lo cabros chicos ¡SACALO!** - _¿Por qué? Es divertido además hay un mapache_ - ¡**No ves que están cantando y bailando¡CANTANDO Y BAILANDO!** – _No seas tan paranoico_ - **¡SACALO¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERA!** – _No_ – **AHHHHHHHH!"**

En eso entra Kankuro a la casa encontrándose a Gaara cantando la misma canción de la televisión. De la impresión Kankuro se desmayada. Gaara lo ve y lo tira en el sillón apagando el televisor

-"**Por** **fin apagaste esa cosa, es la única que le agradezco a tu hermano** - _¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pensé que iría a organizar no se que cosa_ –** ¡Pues despiértalo**!"

En eso Gaara usa la misma técnica que en la mañana, le lanza un vaso de agua en la cara funcionando al instante. Lo único que cambio esta vez que Kankuro no empezó a gritar como histérico, sino más bien al abrir los ojos y ver a Gaara se aleja de Gaara llegando al rincón del sillón

-T…Tu…no e…eres Gaa…Gaar….Gaara – Dijo Kankuro muy nervioso apuntando a Gaara muy temerosamente. Gaara suspiro y se sentó en el sillón

-Claro que soy Gaara – Dijo el, mientras Kankuro temblaba y negaba con la cabeza

-De…Defini…Definitivamente no lo e…eres ¿Quién eres?

-Ya déjate de tonterías Kankuro, soy Gaara

-¡Que no!, Gaara no canta y menos canciones para bebe, Gaara no ve dibujos animados y Gaara estaría entrenando ahora o preguntándole a todo el mundo que es sexo – Dijo Kankuro, Gaara suspiro algo fastidiado del comportamiento de su hermano

-Kankuro ¡Soy Gaara! – Dijo Gaara mirándolo sádicamente ya cabreado de que no lo reconociera, usando algo de su arena para acercarla a Kankuro que tembló aun más

-¡ME CONVENCISTE¡SI, ERES GAARA! – Dijo Kankuro, Gaara se calmo y regreso la arena mientras su expresión volvía a la normalidad

-No se suponía que iba a organizar una fiesta

-Es que me dijeron que te llevara para que tú también la organices – Dijo Kankuro no muy contento

-¿Yo? Que voy hacer yo ahí, no se nada de fiestas – Dijo Gaara tranquilo

-Pues no se yo, pero ese es el requisito así que tu vas conmigo si o si – Dijo Kankuro llevándose a su hermano a rastra. Gaara se safo rápidamente

-Puedo caminar solo – Dijo Gaara colocándose sus manos en los bolsillos y siguiendo a su hermano que salía de la casa

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari junto a Shikamaru había llegado a la torre de la Godaime que ya estaba algo pasadita de copas pero conciente. Shizune la había quitado la botella y la había tirado por la ventana llegándole en la cabeza a Shikamaru que empezó a refunfuñar al instante

-¡Ahg! Maldita vieja borracha, ahora esta tirando botella – Dijo Shikamaru mientras Temari se reía de la situación - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Lo siento es que no lo todos los días uno ve botella de sake, con sake en su interior, siendo tiradas por la ventana y que a alguien el caiga en al cabeza – Dijo Temari, Shikamaru suspiro fastidiado entrando a la torre del Hokage para dirigirse hacia su oficina

Al entrar se encuentra a la Hokage algo ebria diciéndole cosas como "Viva Konoha caramba" o "Que me coma un perro" entre otras cosas incoherente a Shizune

-Esta loca – Murmuro Shikamaru al viento siendo escuchada por la Hokage que le mira feamente

-¿Qué me dijiste niño? Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a una mujer borracha cuando niño – Dijo Tsunade con cara de asesina mientras Shikamaru sudaba la gota gorda, hasta que la Hokage comenzó a reír – Hay niño que carita que pusiste

-¡Em! Discúlpenla chicos es que esta algo pasadita…ustedes saben

-No estoy pasadita Shizune, solo esto disfrutando la flor de la vida – Dijo Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama no el robe los diálogos a Gai y Lee – dijo Shizune

-A ese par ¿Son novios? Las novias cejotas ¡Jajaja! – Dijo la Hokage riendo fuertemente mientras los toros 3 lo miraban con algo de vergüenza ajena

-¡Ignórenla! Ten Shikamaru-kun, aquí esta tu misión, deberás ir a buscar un informe a una de los poblados del país del fuego. Esta a 9 horas de aquí así que lo más probable es que te debas quedar allá esta noche ya que llegaras de madrugada y partes mañana temprano – dijo Shizune

-¿Qué pasa con mi equipo?

-Ino-chan debe preparase para el examen Chunnin así que entrenara con Asuma-san y Choji esta en misión con su padre – dijo Shizune

-Ya veo – Dijo Shikamaru que ya estaba disponiéndose a salir

-¿Puedo ir yo? – Dijo Temari, ambos quedaron en interrogativa hasta que la Hokage hablo

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron a la gran Tsunade…hip… así que van a eso ¿eh?... ¡Jaja! Shizune, déjala ir, así se divierten un rato ¡Y VIVEN LA FLOR DE LA JUVENTUD DEL DESTINO! – Grito la Hokage con una botella en el aire

-Tsunade-sama ya deje de robarle los diálogos del equipo de Gai

-¿De donde saco esa botella? – Dijo Temari

-Ni yo lo se, debe tener varias escondidas – Dijo Shizune, dándole la autorización también a Temari que le brillaban los ojos – Parten en una hora

-Hai – Dijeron ambos shinobis, uno con su misma cara de aburrimiento mientras que la otra estaba con una sonrisa que no se las borraba con nada

Ya afuera del la torre iban pasando Ino junto a Asuma que se dirigían a entrenar. Cuando Ino ve a Temari aprieta los puños enrabiada con la cara roja de ira mientras Asuma veía interrogante la situación

-Ino te encuentras bien – Dijo Asuma al ver a su alumna muy alterada

-¡NO! – Dijo Ino sin quitar la vista de la parejita que estaba saliendo de la torre

Mientras tanto Temari abrazaba a Shikamaru de lo contenta que estaba por ir junto a el a una poblado del país del fuego. A ella le importaba en lo más mínimo la misión de Shikamaru mas bien le importaba su misión (Si no entiende en el mensaje, pues luego lo entenderán). Ino seguía apretando los puños hasta sacarse algo de sangre mientras rechinaban los dientes. Asuma la veía con algo de temor alejándose un paso de ella

-¡Ai! Shika-kun ¡Estoy tan feliz! Esta va a ser la mejor misión que vayas a recordar – Dijo Temari mientras abrazaba más a Shikamaru. El solo se dejaba

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que va hacer la mejor porque vas a estar conmigo y no con tu compañera Gennin que se viste como prostituta – Dijo Temari siendo escuchada por Ino. Shikamaru noto que Ino estaba ahí y que había escuchado lo ultimo dicho por Temari

-¡AGH¡LA VOY A MATAR! – Grito Temari mientras activaba su jutsu de posesión de mente usándolo con Temari

En ese instante Ino estaba dentro de Temari mientras el cuerpo de Ino caía al suelo siendo sujetado por Asuma que gritaba que desactivara el jutsu. Ino en el cuerpo de Temari lo deja de abrazar

-Shikamaru, no se como puedes estar con una zorra como yo en vez de estar con la preciosidad de la Ino Yamanaka – Dijo ella divertida, Shikamaru solo bufo ya que sabia que era Ino la que hablaba y no Temari

-Ino…madura – Dijo Shikamaru, Ino al sentir el rechazo desactiva el jutsu. Vuele a su cuerpo apretando los puños y yéndose del lugar siendo seguido por Asuma

-Pero que… ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Temari algo confundida y con un gran dolor de cabeza

-Nada, es solo que Ino uso su jutsu de posesión de mentes en ti para que me insultaras

-¿QUÉ¿Qué dijo con mi cuerpo la muy zorra?

-Olvídalo – Dijo Shikamaru empezando a caminar – Nos vemos en una hora en la puerta de salida de la aldea

-¿Qué? Pero Shikamaru pensé que pasaríamos esta hora juntos

-¡Agh! Está bien, te paso a buscar en una hora – Dijo Shikamaru yéndose del lugar para ir a su casa a preparar sus cosas para el viaje – Anda a preparar tus cosas Temari

-¡Ah! Verdad que me voy de viaje contigo¡Debo llevar lo mejor! – Dijo Temari yéndose al departamento a preparar sus cosas

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kankuro con Gaara al salir del departamento de dirigieron al casa de Sakura donde los estaban esperando. Al llegar Kankuro entra como Pedro por su casa (Es un dicho de patudez), mientras Gaara opta por tocar la puerta, decir un permiso y entrar en al casa de la Haruno

-Hola – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente, apareciendo luego otra chica de la cocina

-Hola – Dijo Tenten saludando a los recién llegado o mas bien al recién llegado ya que Kankuro se había aparecido por allí antes. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – Dijo Gaara mirando interrogante a su hermano que estaba bastante feliz

-¿Cómo preguntas eso Gaara? Ya te dije que vamos a ayudar a organizar esta fiesta¡Debe ser la mejor de todas! No dudo en que va a hacer así

-¿Qué debo hacer? – Dijo Gaara

-Pues hice una lista de las cosas importantes – Dijo Kankuro sacando u pequeño papel

-¿lista¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Sakura

-Antes de decir la importante lista quisiera saber ¿Va a haber adultos aquí mañana?

-No, mis padres no están, estoy sola por eso hago al fiesta

-¡Perfecto! Ahora procedo a leer la lista…ejem…Sake

-¿Sake? La verdad pensaba solo dar bebida – Dijo Sakura

-¿QUÉ? En una súper fiesta no puede faltar el sake, bueno Gaara aprovisionemos esta fiesta, antes continuemos con la lista

-Esta bien – Dijo Gaara

-¿Qué hay de música?

-Pues no mucho, hay unos tangos y unas música indígenas y…

-¿QUÉ? Por dios, esa música no puede estar aquí, pero no se preocupen que el DJ Kankuro les va a brindar de buena música. El mejor regeton (No se como se escribe esa wea, quiero decir ese ritmo actual), cumbias y de todo bailables – Dijo Kankuro

-Gracias – Dijo Sakura al shinobi de la arena

-Continuemos, de los invitados ¿Van a venir todos?

-Pues es lo mas seguro, y si no vienen los vamos a buscar a sus casas – Dijo Tenten

-¿Qué hay de las luces?

-Pues tenemos esas ampolletas y unas linternas y…

-¡NO! Eso no sirve, yo y Gaara nos encargamos de buena iluminación

-Kankuro, estas exagerando eso de las luces no es necesario, además es una pequeña junta de pocas personas, con lo anterior se esta bien – Dijo Gaara

-El tiene razón – Dijeron Sakura y Tienten al unísono mientras Kankuro bufaba molesto

-¡Agh! Esta bien háganle caso al baka de Gaara, pero de que va a haber sake y música, va a ver – Dijo Kankuro – Vamos Gaara el sake nos espera

-¡Hmp! Sabes mejor me voy a ir a ver televisión al departamento

-¡No! No permitiré que veas eso de nuevo ¡VAMOS!

-Kankuro no era tan malo

-¡SI! Era horrible, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver ¡Vamos! – Dijo Kankuro. Ambos shinobis de la arena salieron de la casa dejando confundida a las kunoichis de la hoja

-¿De que hablaban? – Dijo Sakura

-No se – Dijo Tenten – Tal vez estaba mirando porno

-Jaja seguramente, mejor sigamos mirando el programa ese de donde eses chicas se sacan la mugre por un chico

-Claro – Dijo Tenten siguiendo a Sakura para seguir viendo el programa "Pelea por tu hombre" del canal 229 – Es un buen programa, me recuerda a ti y a Ino

-Hmp, esa cerda – Dijo Sakura, mientras Tenten reía – Será mejor seguir viendo, o mira esa le esta tirando el pelo ¡Jajaja! Nunca me canso de este programa

-Ni yo – dijo Tenten mientras reventaba en carcajadas

**Bueno fin del capitulo numero 3. Agradezco de paso todos los review que me han dejado. Pido perdón por haberme retrasado, es que estaba metida con el otro fic y el tiempo se me hacia poco pero aquí esta ya el capitulo. Lamento si he demorado en los otros, pero la excusa es la misma. **

**Bueno agardecer a: ****hyuuga-hikari****hinaTTha-Hyuuga****Chibik-Lady****Hiei-and-shino****angeles-uchiha****BH.KN****Mago de Oz****Dark Rinoa-chan**


	4. La clase Especial de Gai, no Gay

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fan fic. Lamento si demore es que a veces el tiempo no alcanza simplemente. Decir que este fic me encanta y le veo futuro y que disfruto mucho escribirlo. Agregar que lo dedico a todos los que lo leen y sobre todo a los que dejan review y a los fan de la Arena**

**Ambientado en al época cuando Gaara era recién electo Kazekage- Después de la huida de Sasuke y antes de la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya a la aldea de Konoha. Que este ambientado ahí es por que hay una razón, pero eso es para futuro.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Ni Gaara, Ni Kankuro, Ni Temari ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenece, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fan fics sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-¿Qué hay de las luces?_

_-Pues tenemos esas ampolletas y unas linternas y…_

_-¡NO! Eso no sirve, yo y Gaara nos encargamos de buena iluminación_

_-Kankuro, estas exagerando eso de las luces no es necesario, además es una pequeña junta de pocas personas, con lo anterior se esta bien – Dijo Gaara_

_-El tiene razón – Dijeron Sakura y Tienten al unísono mientras Kankuro bufaba molesto_

_-¡Agh! Esta bien háganle caso al baka de Gaara, pero de que va a haber sake y música, va a ver – Dijo Kankuro – Vamos Gaara el sake nos espera_

_-¡Hmp! Sabes mejor me voy a ir a ver televisión al departamento_

_-¡No! No permitiré que veas eso de nuevo ¡VAMOS!_

_-Kankuro no era tan malo_

_-¡SI! Era horrible, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver ¡Vamos! – Dijo Kankuro. Ambos shinobis de la arena salieron de la casa dejando confundida a las kunoichis de la hoja_

_-¿De que hablaban? – Dijo Sakura_

_-No se – Dijo Tenten – Tal vez estaba mirando porno_

_-Jaja seguramente, mejor sigamos mirando el programa ese de donde eses chicas se sacan la mugre por un chico_

_-Claro – Dijo Tenten siguiendo a Sakura para seguir viendo el programa "Pelea por tu hombre" del canal 229 – Es un buen programa, me recuerda a ti y a Ino_

_-Hmp, esa cerda – Dijo Sakura, mientras Tenten reía – Será mejor seguir viendo, o mira esa le esta tirando el pelo ¡Jajaja! Nunca me canso de este programa_

_-Ni yo – dijo Tenten mientras reventaba en carcajadas_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 4_

**La clase especial de Gai**

**El anciano Aburame**

Kankuro y Gaara habían salido de la casa de Sakura rápidamente. Kankuro caminaba muy rápido a diferencia de Gaara que iba muy tranquilo dejándolo atrás. Eso desespero al shinobi de las marionetas

-¡MALDICIÓN GAARA! ¡¡¡Te puedes apurar!!! – Gritó Kankuro al ver al pasivo Gaara caminando por la aldea

-No tengo por que hacerlo, además no entiendo porque te apuras, yo quería ir a ver televisión

-Porque este es un súper mega proyecto que yo el mejor manager organiza Gaara, además eres muy santurrón un buen sake te va a despabilar

-Kankuro, no tengo ganas de eso, me quiero ir al departamento a ver televisión

-¡QUE NO! Si veo otras actitudes así de tu parte Gaara me veré obligado a decirle al consejo de la Arena sobre tu ignorancia

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas? En que me podría afectar eso

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EN QUE?! Si ellos saben que no sabes como tener hijos pues te sacan a patadas de ahí

-La verdad yo podría sacarlos a patadas de ahí Kankuro, además ellos quieren a una persona apta para organizar la aldea no para tener hijos.

-Si, si, pero ya déjate de chácharas, y vayamos a esa tienda de allá para comprar el preciado licor – Dijo Kankuro que de solo pensar en el sake se le hacia agua la boca

-Kankuro, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas me voy entrenar

-Gaara, creis que soy weon (N/A: Lamento si es un modismo muy chileno y este escrito con W, pero tenia que hacerlo, es mas gracioso así (al menos para los chilenos) Weon: Idiota, estúpido, baka), no me trago esa de "voy a ir a entrenar". Se que vas a ver televisión

-¡Claro que no! – Mintió Gaara con un tono tan serio como siempre que podría convencer a cualquiera menos a Temari y Kankuro ya que ellos conocían a su hermano

-Gaara, sabes, yo no se que mierda te mete en al cabeza ese estúpido mapache, pero sabes algo ¡IGNORALO! Te esta poniendo imbécil hermanito

-Para empezar no soy imbécil, segundo si no cierras la boca Shukaku amenazó que te mataría y tercero tu eres el que se puso a chacharear "**MATALO MALDTIO NIÑO ¡¡SE UTIL!!!** – _Cálmate mapache, déjame llevar a mi la situación_ - **¡TENME RESPETO! No puedes llegar y decirme mapache, soy Shukaku el rompecorazones, al lado del inútil del Kyubi yo era un dios** – _Ya cierra la boca no me interesa tus problemas con el Kyubi_ – **Pues te pierde de una fantástica historia…**"

-Si tienes razón será mejor apurar el paso ante de que se agote, según los rumores aquí hay una vieja que no deja de beber sake, tal vez nos deje sin abastecimiento ¡ESO SERIA VERY HORRIBLE!

-¿Very horrible? ¿Qué significa? Acaso es una marca de sake

-¡Claro que no baka! – Dijo Kankuro dándole un coscorrón a Gaara – Es una palabra in English, you deberías conocer eso – Dijo Kankuro ante la confusa mirada de Gaara por sus extrañas palabras

-Kankuro que te tomaste, ¿Estas enfermo o que? Estas hablando extraño

-Debió haber sido esa cosa que hiciste de desayuno, yo hablo pelotudeces y tú ves programas para bebes – Dijo Kankuro empezando a caminar hacia el negocio entrando rápidamente. Gaara lo siguió entrando tras de el

Kankuro estaba con los ojos brillante mientras una gran sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. Se sentía en el paraíso ante tanto alcohol rodeándolo, de todas las clases y precios. En tanto para Gaara se sentía en cuchitril de mala muerte mirando el lugar despectivamente

-¿Seguro que es aquí?

-¡Claro que si!, este es la botillería del barrio ¡NO ES GENIAL! En Suna no existe eso, tú como presidente deberías hacer eso

-No soy presidente Kankuro, soy Kazekage – Dijo Gaara con una enorme gota asomada en su cabeza

-Presidente, Kazekage ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Todo es lo mismo – Dijo Kankuro sin darle importancia al asunto.

Luego se acerco al señor que atendía el local que estaba tras una barra. Era un anciano canoso algo sordo y con unas gafas negras que lo hacían parecer ciego. Estaba mirando la televisión con bastante volumen, ni cuenta se había dado de que Kankuro y Gaara había entrado, ellos quedaron extrañado ya que pensaron que era ciego y miraba televisión

-Hola – Dijo Kankuro pero el anciano ni lo miro siguiendo mirando su TV - ¡HOOOLA!

-Kankuro creo que es sordo, tócale el hombro – Dijo Gaara, Kankuro le toco el hombre que se sobresalto u poco pero luego miro a los clientes

-¿eh? Shinito que haces aquí – Dijo el anciano empezando a estirar las mejillas de Kankuro - ¿Viniste a ver a tu abuelo? Al fin maduraste para empezar a beber un poco de sake conmigo

-¿Qué le pasa a este viejo? ¡SUELTEME! – Grito Kankuro zafándose de las manos del viejo en su rostro

-Parece que es la adolescencia, mira mis manos están grasienta, tienes mucho acné ¿o no Shinito? – Dijo ya que tenía las manos llena de pintura

-¿Quién rayos es Shinito? – Dijo Kankuro mirando a Gaara

-Por las gafas me imagino que es Shino Aburame

-¡Agh! Ese estúpido. Hola Abuelito – Dijo Kankuro saludando feliz al señor que abrazaba efusivamente

-¿A que viniste Shinito?

-¡VINE…. DECIR…A BUSCAR…SAKE! ¡COMO…ERES…MI…ABUELITO….ME…LO…DARAS…GRATIS… ¿VERDAD?!

-¡Agh Shinito! Que no estoy tan sordo, y me alegro muchísimo de que vengas a buscar un buen trago, y quien es ella ¿Tu novia? Valla es muy linda – Dijo el anciano apuntando a Gaara que estaba mas serio de lo normal, mientras la cara de espanto de Kankuro se hacia notar al instante

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ELLA….ES….MI AMIGA! – Dijo Kankuro divertido mientras Gaara fruncía el ceño al tratarlo de "ella"

-¡Te apuras Kankuro! – Dijo Gaara con una voz muy tétrica mientras Kankuro da un respingo para apurar la situación

-¡ABUELITO….ME DA…MUCHOS LITROS DE SAKE…PARA UNA HIPER FIESTA!

-Claro, claro, llévate todo el sake que quieras pero no olvides promocionar nuestro local Shinito, así vienen a comprarnos tus amiguitos

-¡CLARO…QUE…SI! – Dijo Kankuro empezando a guardar las botellas dentro de sus marionetas. Mientras hacia eso le metía conversa al anciano divertido de la vida. Mientras Gaara miraba con fastidio la situación

-Kankuro ¿Esto no es acaso robar?

-¡Ay Gaara! Debemos aprovechar, este viejo jura que soy el niñato imbécil de los bichos además el me autorizo a llevarlo gratis ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que le mentiste

-Gaara, ¿Desde cuando te importa eso? Mejor será que me des tu calabaza para guardar más botella

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿Dónde quieres que guarde mi arena?

-Eso que importa solo dame tu estúpida calabaza – Dijo Kankuro quitándole la calabaza empezando a aguardar botellas allí ya que las marionetas ya estaban llenas – ¡GRACIAS…ABUELITO! – Dijo Kankuro al anciano que le sonreía feliz, Gaara ya tenia colocada su calabaza en su espalda con 10 kilos mas y Kankuro estaba listo para irse pero…

-¿Abuelito? – Entro un joven muy, pero muy serio mirando fríamente a Kankuro, andaba con sus gafas características de su clan. Kankuro aguanto las ganas de gritar al ver al mismísimo nieto, Shino Aburame

-¡Je je je! ¡Cuánto tiempo….Shino! – Dijo Kankuro dándole un pequeño golpe en forma de saludo, la expresión de Shino era más de enfado

-¿Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí? – Dijo Shino mirando al Kazekage esperando una explicación. Sabía que de Kankuro no se podía esperar mucho

-Pues vinimos a comprar alcohol para una supuesta fiesta ¿no es así Kankuro?

-Si, si jeje si, si yo ya iba a pagar – Decía Kankuro riendo nerviosamente, la expresión de Shino y Gaara eran las misma

-Lo que pasa es que el suele decirle a todas las personas de edad "Abuelito" es tan solo eso…Shino – Dijo Gaara ocultando su nerviosismos de ser pillado por el nieto del anciano

-¿Qué pasa Shinito? ¿Llego el novio de tu amiga? – Dijo el anciano sin poder ver bien a los 3 presentes

-¿Novio? ¡Agh! No se que le dijiste al viejo, pero será mejor que se valla a dormir – Dijo Shino llamando a una anciana para que se llevara al anciano, mientras el se quedaba cuidando

-Bueno, bueno, yo y Gaara debemos partir – Dijo Kankuro a punto de salir del local pero la voz de Shino los detuvo

-Aun no han pagado...tengan, según los que mis bichos me dijeron ustedes deben esto – Dijo Shino dándole un factura a Kankuro que quedaba con los ojos como plato para luego desmayarse. Luego Gaara toma la factura y le paga a Shino lo que salía ahí (N/A: Que era mucho)

-Gracias Shino – Dijo Gaara llevándose en la espalda mas de 100 kilos (Los de Kankuro y los del sake)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari había llegado al departamento un poco después de que Gaara y Kankuro habían salido. Se fue a su dormitorio y guardo todas las cosas que iba a necesitar. En realidad un montón de cosas que según ella iba a necesitar. Llevaba una mochila y luego se fue al living. Aun le quedaba media hora y era casi hora del almorzar

-"Me haré un sándwich de esos light si porque sino voy a engordar como la amiga esa de Shikamaru" – Pensó Temari mientras se preparaba su almuerzo

En eso llega Gaara dejando a Kankuro en el sillón y bajando su calabaza y las 3 marionetas del shinobi dejando a un costado del sillón. Temari al oír ruido se imagina a Shikamaru entrando por la ventana con miles de rosas y otras babadas

-¡SHIKAMARU VINISTE A VER….! ¿Gaara?

-¡Que bien! Hiciste el almuerzo – Dijo Gaara quitándole el almuerzo a Temari y empezando a comer

-¡AHH! ¡ESE ERA MI SÁNDWICH!

-Gracias Temari – Dijo Gaara sentándose en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor que aun estaba en ese canal infantil. Tal fue su decepción al ver que estaba dando otros monos así que lo cambio al canal de la aldea que era el 228

-¿Konoha tienen un canal? Gaara deberías modernizar Suna, ya que eres su presidente digo yo

-No soy presidente, soy Kazekage

-Presidente, Kazekage ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Pero que…. – Temari vino recién a ver a su hermano mayor desmayado en el sillón acercándose a el - ¿Qué le paso?

-Se desmayo

-¡Eso lo se! Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque vio una cuenta de un local a donde fuimos a comprar sake para una fiesta

-¿eh? Menudo hermano, será mejor despertarlo – Dijo Temari dándole un gran combo en la cara a Kankuro que despierta de golpe

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Temari? – Luego ve a su hermano menor ver televisión pero su alivio al nota que miraba un canal algo más normal – Gaara ¿Qué paso con la cuenta de ese negocio?

-Lo pague con tu dinero Kankuro – Dijo Gaara

-¿QUEEE? – Kankuro se desmayo de nuevo

-Lo llevaré a su habitación – Dijo Temari llevándose a su hermano a su habitación y tirándolo en su cama. Luego se acerca a su hermano menor para decirle sobre su "misión" - ¡Emmm Hermanito!

-¿um? "_Que trama, cuando me dice hermanito o es para deshacerse de mi o para pedirme algo_ – **Apuesto a que se trata del idiota esa de la hoja **- _¿Shikamaru?_ – **Si ese, apuesto a que pasa a segundo nivel** _- ¿Segundo nivel? ¿Qué quieres decir?_ - **¡Ahg! Tu no entiendes nada, todo los jinchuuriki son así ¿o que?**"

-Sabes hermanito lindo – Le toma los cachetes sonriéndole – Tsunade-sama me mando a una misión especial así que no estaré esta noche aquí

-¿Misión? Que yo sepa tu misión es estar aquí y ser examinadora de las finales Chunnin

-Pues si…jeje…es que pues…es otra misión….aparte…y pues vuelvo mañana – Dijo Temari sonriendo

-¿Y quieres saber si te dejo ir?

-¡Jeje! ¡Si! – Dijo Temari con esa misma risita nerviosa mientras Gaara le seguía el juego

-¡Jeje! ¡No! – Dijo Gaara a lo que la cara de Temari cambia en un segundo, ahora parecía muy enfadada

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Por que esa no es tu misión aquí – Dijo Gaara volviendo a su serio tono y a su seria expresión

-Pero….

-No quiero repetirlo

-Pero…tengo autorización…además así podaras ver tranquilamente el canal 234 en la noche

-¿eh? Pensé que odiabas la idea

-Pues, en serio, me fascina la idea, pero conmigo es fome, entre hombres se entiende, entonces si me voy con shik, quiero decir si me voy a mi importante misión SOLA, no te molestare

-¿Por qué destacas tanto el "Sola"?

-¡Jeje! Porque me voy sola. Es algo pequeñito, nada importante, voy a estar bien Gaara

-¿um? Vale ¿Cuándo te vas?

-En un rato más

-Pero ante, deja el almuerzo, o algo para que Kankuro no moleste al despertar – Dijo Gaara mientras Temari saltaba de alegría

-Seguro hermanito

Temari prepara el almuerzo de Kankuro y otro para ella mientras Gaara se divertía mirando el canal de Konoha donde en ese momento estaban dando un programa donde estaba Gai y Lee haciendo algunas estupideces y detrás un avergonzado Neji corriéndose cada vez que la pantalla le apuntaba a el

(En la tele)

-Vamos Neji, Lee ahora les haré una clase especial para los jóvenes de Konoha, así que si hay niños menores de edad como Konohamaru ¡SALNGANSE DEL TELEVISOR! – Dijo Gai primero a sus alumnos y luego a la cámara. El ambienta atrás era la academia

-¿Clase especial? – Dijeron ambos al unísono

-Si, es una clase que les va a servir a todos, y también ¡QUE SOLO LO VEAN LOS HOMBRES!

-¡DE SEGURO ES ALGO MARAVILLOSO! ¡¡Gai-sensei nos enseña puras cosas geniales!! – Dijo Lee muy eufórico a lo que Neji hizo una mueca de mal gusto

-Cállate Lee – Dijo fastidiado el Hyuga mientras se bebía un vaso de agua

-Bueno, bueno, mis queridísimos alumnos presentes y televisivos hoy hablaremos de ¡SEXO! Y derivados

-¡WOW! ¡Eso es fantásticos sensei! – Dijo Lee con los ojos brillosos, mientras Neji escupía el agua que bebía…

(Departamento Gaara)

-"_Me pregunto porque todos escupen algo cuando se dice "sexo" _**– Mas bien porque todos están tomando liquido cuando se pronuncia "sexo"** – _Quizás…_"- En eso tocan la puerta del departamento - ¡TEMARI! ¡LA PUERTA! – Temari sale fastidiada de la cocina

-¡¿Qué acaso no puedes ver quien es?!

-No, estoy mirando la tele

(En la tele)

-¿QUÉEE? ¡Yo me largo! – Dijo Neji colocándose de pie empezando a salir del aula, quiero decir del estudio de TV

-¡NO ESCAPARAS! – Grito Gai tomando a su alumno y amarrándolo a la silla donde estaba - ¡Jeje! No podrás escapar de ahí Neji

-¡Agh! ¡Que humillante!

-Bueno, bueno, ahora comencemos nuestras clases ¿Algún testimonio?

-No – Dijo Neji con fastidio

-¡YO, YO, YO!

(En el departamento)

-"_Vaya hasta al que casi mate sabe mas que yo_ **– Es un fenómeno, debiste matarlo** – _Ya cierra la boca y déjame aprender _- **¿Con esos fenómenos? Por favor solo aprenderás a ser más idiota de lo que eres** _- ¡QUÉ TE CALLES! Además tu igual eres un fenómeno_ - **¡¿WHAT?! Yo soy Shukaku que no se te olvide, y soy el mejor y siempre le ganare a mi eterno rival Kyubi….**

(En la tele)

-Vamos Lee, cuéntanos ¡Y ASI DEMOSTRARE QUE MIS ALUMNOS SON MEJOR QUE LOS DE MI ETERNO RIVAL KAKASHI!

(En el departamento)

**-…AHHHH Me copio la frase el fenómenos cejotas** – _Se parecen muchos ustedes dos_ - **¡CLARO QUE NO!**

(En la tele)

-¡SIII!...pues una vez estaba en el puente y entonces paso Sakura-san y caí encima de ella y luego me ayudo a levantarme de pie – Dijo Lee

-¿Ese es tu testimonio? ¡Por favor! Eso es lo peor que he oído en mi vida, además eso que tiene que ver con los que Gay tiene que decirnos – Dijo Neji riéndose de Lee

-¡CALLATE NEJI! ¡¡¡Al menos tengo algo que contar, tú ni siquiera tienes eso!!!

-¡¡¡¡NO ES GAY, ES GAI!!!

-Gay, Gai ¿Cual es al diferencia? – Dijo Neji sin darle importancia

-¡Venga Neji! Dinos algún testimonio

-Pues soy fruto de una relación sexual – dijo Neji victorioso ante la espantada mirada de Lee

-¡Que mierda de testimonio! – Dijo Lee que hace herir el orgullo Hyuga

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

-Ya cállate Neji

-Bueno, bueno, escuchando sus estúpidos testimonios saque como conclusión ¡QUE SON UN PAR DE TONTOS! Ahora sabrán muchas cosas

-¿Por qué no me puedo ir?

-Porque estas amarrado

-¡Agh! Ese no era el punto pero ya no importa

(En casa de Sakura)

-Cambia al canal de Konoha Sakura – Dijo Tenten cuando termino "Pelea por tu hombre", Sakura le obedece y ven a ahí a Neji amarrado y los otros 2 hablando

-¿Qué hacen allí Gai-sensei, Lee y Neji amarrado?

-¡AGH! ¡No me invitaron los muy baka! Miremos de qué hablan los idiotas

-Seguro

(En la tele)

-Bueno, bueno antes de enseñarles sobre el sexo en si le enseñaremos los cambios y esas cosas

-Para que nos enseña cosa que sabemos – Dijo Neji fastidiado

-Porque me lo ordeno Tsunade-sama ¡ASI QUE ESCUCHA!

-¡SI ESCUCHA A GAI-SENSEI!

-Bueno como es un programas de hombres les enseñare primero sobre las mujeres

-A ver, a ver no estoy entendiendo. Se trata de hombres y nos va a hablar de mujeres. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo tener una cita? Porque a decir verdad me interesa menos aun

-Relájate Neji, no es eso de una cita, no me pagan por eso, sino por los cambios de las mujeres

-¡SIII! Gai-sensei nos enseña puras cosas útiles

-¡¡¡¡SOMO HOMBRES!!! ¡¡Qué me importa a mí los cambios de las mujeres!!!

-Como dije antes me pagan por esto

En eso colocan una imagen grande de Tenten, a lo que Lee sonríe ampliamente y Neji disimula no importarle.

(En casa de Sakura)

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ SE CREEN ESTOS?! ¡¡LOS VOY A MATAR!!! – Dijo Tenten mientras empezaba a afilar un kunai

-¡Relájate Tenten! Es por el bien de los chicos – Dijo Sakura relajando a su amiga, pero luego nota que Gai coloca otra de Sakura - ¡AHHH! ¡¡LOS VOY A MATAR!!

(En el departamento)

-"_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué hay carteles de chicas desnudas?-_ **Y yo que se, pregúntale al fenómeno ese** – _ese que se parece a ti_ - **¡CIERRA LA BOCA!**

(En la tele)

-Bueno mis alumnos les hablare del cambio de las mujeres, físicos hormonales y todo eso….

Así Gai empieza a hablarles a sus alumnos de todas esas cosas como si fuera una mujer más. Las caras de los chicos (Neji Lee y Gaara) cambiaban dependiendo del tema. Algunas era buenas y otras que hubiese preferido no saber. Gai usaba de referencia las imágenes de las chicas, ellas estaban que destruían el televisor

-Espero haberles inculcado conocimientos – Dijo Gai antes las caras de espanto de sus alumnos, aunque les había gustado las imagines de las chicas – Bueno ahora pasemos a los cambios de los hombre – dijo sacando los carteles de las chicas y se los regalo a Lee y Neji – Les va a servir para los que le voy a decir….

(En casa de Sakura)

-Al fin sacaron esos carteles ¡QUE HUMILLANTE! – Dijo Sakura lloriqueando

-Maldito Gay, se los regalo y se a que se refiere con el "Les va a servir"

-¡Maldito Gay!

-¡Ey! Que yo le digo Gay no mas tú tienes que decirle Gai

-Que importa Gay, Gai ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

(En el departamento)

-"_Aprendí mucho, aunque no me sirve de nada, así que así es como los bebes se almacena_ – **Idiota…**"

(En la tele)

Gai ahora coloca unas imágenes de Neji y Sasuke en la pizarra. Gaara no dijo nada, a Shukaku le dio nauseas, mientras que la cara de espanto de Neji se hacia notar rápidamente

-¡AHH! ¡¿QUIÉN LOS AUTORIZO A COLOCAR ESO?! ¡YO NO LO HIZE! ¡SAQUENLO! – Grito Neji desesperando mientras movía sus piernas y sus cuerpo para zafarse de las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado

-Relájate Neji, la Hokage me dijo que las colocara, así que no lloriquees

-Pero, pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTOY YO AHÍ?! – Dijo Lee llorando mientras las caras de Tenten y Sakura se ponían verdes

-Lo siento Lee, la Hokage me dijo, pero no importa ¡YA PODRAS REVELAR TU JOVEN CUERPO!

-¡SIIII!

-Bueno, bueno, como les dije esas imagines que les entregue son por lo general el material que mas se usa para esto…

-No se referirá a….

-¡SI NEJI! ¡LA MASTURBACION! – Dijo Gai, dejando a Lee algo confuso y la a Neji con los ojos como platos empezando morder las cuerdas para escapar

(En el departamento)

-"_La masturbación ¿Qué es eso?_ – **¡IDIOTA! **– _Ya deja de llamarme así, al menos el me enseña, tu no haces mas que hablar tonterías, manejar mi arena y dormir_ - **¿Y que? Es mi vida ¿ok?**

(En la tele)

-¡¿NANI?! ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ESCUCHARLO? – Grito Neji aun tratando de zafarse e irse de ahí

-Porque si…bueno le explicare todo sobre eso….

Así Gai siguió su charla sobre el tema, mientras Lee escuchaba fascinado cada palabra de su sensei, Neji miraba el suelo tratando de ignorar, Gaara miraba fascinado el programa y Tenten y Sakura solo escuchaban sin saber que pensar

-…pero lo que es mejor que las masturbación, es el SEXO

-Puede dar ya su estúpida charla para irme a hacer algo productivo como…

-¿Masturbarse?

-No Lee, como entrenar, estudiar, entrenar, masturbarse, entrenar o estudiar

-Ah yo creí que masturbarse

-Que bien que entienda mis jóvenes alumnos muy cultos, no como los de Kakashi, así que ahora pasamos a la parte final, lo que todos esperaban

-Yo no…

-No seas negativo Neji, ahora escuchen con mucha atención mi explicación

Asa Gai empezó a hablar con toda la atención de Lee y Gaara. Neji escuchaba ya que no tenía remedio, estaba en ese lugar y no podía escapar. Sakura y Tenten estaba sorprendidas de todo lo que su sensei hablaba

(En casa de Sakura)

-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar esas imágenes? – dijo Tenten refiriéndose a las imágenes de Neji y Sasuke

-¡Claro! Que mejor póster que uno de Sasuke-kun en la flor de la vida

-¡Agh! Te hizo mal escuchar tanto a Gay

-Si, eso creo pero ¡VAMOS! Ante de que otra guarra lo obtenga primero

(En el departamento)

-"_Con que es eso_ – **Si, eso ¡Idiota! **– _Pero no es la gran cosa, que le costaba a Temari o a Kankuro decírmelo_ – **Pues es que para un fenómeno como el es fácil decirlo, para alguien normal es difícil **– _Al menos lo supe y no tendré que preguntar mas_ – **Por suerte te vas a dejar de joderte con el temita…**

(En la tele)

-Por lo que noto es sus caras ya aprendieron bien, yo tenia la misma cara cuando lo supe – Dijo Gai al ver a sus alumnos algo sorprendidos

-¿Me puedo ir? – Dijo Neji esperando una rápida respuesta

-No, ahora le hablare de los métodos anticonceptivo, miren aquí un condón y un pepino…. – Así Gai siguió su charla que pasaba a una muy aburrida. Neji ya estaba a punto del colapso con eso. Gai si que era artante

Gaara anotaba todo en una libreta que tenia ahí, aunque en realidad era una libreta de Temari pero no le importo.

-¡QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ GAY! - Dijo Neji desesperado

-Ya termine de hablar, es que ya paso mi tiempo – Dijo Gai soltando a Neji que tenia muy bien sujeto su imagen de Tenten, cortesía de Gai

-Al fin me voy de aquí – Dijo Neji empezando a caminar y en la puerta se encuentra con Sakura y Tenten. Todo grabado por la cámara – Tenten – Neji esconde la imagen

-Te felicito por tu salto a la televisión Neji – Dijo Tenten divertida a lo que el Hyuga solo frunció el ceño

-Si, si, lo que sea…bueno me voy – Dijo Neji despareciendo como un rayo del lugar

-¡GAY-SENSEI! – Grito Tenten a su maestro

-¡QUE NO ES GAY, ES GAI!

-Le queríamos pedir un favor – Dijo Sakura, Lee al ver a Sakura y la imagen en su manos sal arrancando mas rápido que Neji

-¿Un favor? ¿Una clase particular?

-¡Claro que no! Es otra cosa, queramos ver si nos podía regalar esas imágenes

-¡AHH! ¡Ya entendió! ¡Claro llévenselas!

-¡SII! ¡GRACIAS GAY-SENSEI! – Dijeron las chicas para tomar las imágenes y salir de allí rápidamente y llegar a sus casas

-¡QUE NO ES GAY, ES GAI! – Dijo Gai suspirando - ¡Esta juventud!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari fue a abrir la puerta para notar que se trataba de Shikamaru. Sonrió feliz y lo abrazo como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Shikamaru solo se zafo de ella esperando a que salieran de ahí

-SHIKA-KUN ¡Me alegra que seas tú! – Dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru solo bufa

-¡Vamos Temari! – Dijo Shikamaru, Temari asiente mientras va a buscar sus cosas, su sándwich y su libreta, esa que Gaara había usado.

-Adiós hermanito lindo, me voy – Dijo Temari pero Gaara ni la escucho ya que estaba mirando su programa – Vamos

Shikamaru y Temari salieron rápidamente de la aldea para dirigirse hacia la frontera del país del fuego camino hacia donde el feudal vivía. Vivía a 9 horas de la aldea así que pronosticaban llegar a las 10 PM

-¿Qué se supone que llevamos Shika-kun?

-Pues es una carta al feudal del País del fuego supuestamente de la Hokage aunque pienso que es más bien la hizo Shizune

-Es un encanto ella, me dejo ir contigo ¡Qué chori!

-Me recuerdas a Ino, ella siempre dice ¡Que chori! – Dijo Shikamaru ofendiendo a Temari que hace una mueca de mal gusto

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA ZORRA!, ni siquiera dije esa frase, que mencionaste anteriormente

-Ves que eres celosa e infantil, deberías admitirlo de una vez

-NO SOY CELOSA E INFANTIL, es solo que me ofende ser comparada con una pacotilla de ninja como es esa tal…Ino

-Si, si, como sea solo madura

-¡Cierra tu sucia boca!

-"Va a ser un viaje muuuuy largo" – Pensó Shikamaru mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol

-¡¿No me vas a decir nada?!

-Me acabas de decir que me callara

-Pues era en sentido figurado, para que te la tomas tan en serio Shikamaru

-Es la primera misión que hago contigo y ya quiero que termine

-¡¡NANI?! Es una broma supongo ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!

-¡TE PUEDES RELAJAR!, me pones los nervios de puntas, no se como terminaste acompañándome

-¡NO ME QUIERES! ¿Verdad?

-"Odio cuando me hacen esa pregunta" – Pensaba Shikamaru sin contestar – Saca conclusiones tu sola Temari

-Eso significa no

-Recuerda todas la veces que has estado conmigo y saca conclusiones y me evitas contestar esa pregunta

-Flojo de mierda….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡WAHOO! Esta misión fue cortisima, no pensé que duraría tan poco – Dijo Kiba llegando a la entrada de la aldea con su compañero Akamaru

-Claro que fue corta, Tsunade-sama pensó que esos que eran ladrones eran ninjas peligrosos – Dijo Kurenai algo fastidiada de que una misión así ni siquiera era de rango D

-Pero al menos ya la acabamos – Dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Así parece, voy a ir a ver como le va a Shino con su abuelo, dijo que iría a verlo porque lo estafaban muy fácil – Dijo Kiba despareciendo junto a Akamaru

-Ah, yo voy con Asu…quiero decir voy a ver…a mi tío ese que esta allá…adiós – Dijo Kurenai

-Kurenai-sensei, ya se que va a ver a Asuma-sensei – Dijo Hinata, Kurenai rió nerviosamente para luego desaparecer

-¡Estoy aburrida!... – Susurro Hinata caminando hacia la mansión Hyuga

**Terminado el cuarto capitulo del fic. A mi me gusto harto y tengo hartas ideas para continuar pronto. Agradezco muchos los review que pienso contestar ahora. A propósito si tiene ideas, sugerencias u toros en los review me pueden decir. **

**The Cati: ****Vale por el review. Si pues, creo que se noto la indirecta de que no me gusta esa wea, quiero decir ese ritmo de moda xD. Espero que te haya gustado igual este cap…**

**dragonsita del amor****: Bueno aquí te traje el capitulo, aunque no se si rápido pero al menos esta. Espero que te haya gustado…**

**fe****r-yih****: Muchas gracias por el review y por los halagos . Espero que este capitulo igual te haya gustado harto…**

**Mari-Chinpokomon****: Gracias por el review, y pues eso de las teleseries esa de cebollentas me causan tanta risas esos nombres que los coloque y pues me imagine que a Gaara le gustaría eso de los monitos. Y el GaaHina le falta aun algo**

**hyuuga-hikari****: Es que los programas infantiles le vienen a Gaara…yo supongo o///o… además quería sacarle un lado menos sádico a Gaara xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias por el review**

**Hiei-and-shino****: Kukuku I don't speak in English.**** Eu não falo no portugués. Mas eu agradeço para sua revisão **

**Fafnir Halcyon****: Gracias por el review…y pues ya se vio que al final se entera por la tele. Uno ahora aprende todo por la tele xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap…**

**Dark Rinoa-chan: ****Si Gaara debió verse tierno mirando monos en la tele. Ahora uno vive de ello. Y del Internet, pero Konoha no es tan moderno xD. Si y a Shika le han dado un buen susto, jeje ese Gaara si que es lindo . **

**Mago de Oz****: Bueno Gara es Gaara y de por si es especial. De seguro solo el le pide esas cosas a Shikamaru y Temari. Gracias por el review**

**dani-chan:**** Gracias por el review. Aunque yo no quiero matar a las personas xD. Espero que igual te haya gustado el capitulo. Y me alegro que hayan harto chileno, eso es genial…**

**Belu-Saku****: Pues ¿Si Gaara se entera de que es sexo? Creo que esa pregunta ya esta resuelta, y que mejor que aprender por la tele. Ahh y la fiesta es una sorpresa aun, o sea aun falta algunos cap para eso. Gracias por el review**

**kunoichivagabond****: Gracias por el review…y el padre de Shikamaru, pues pienso que Shikamaru estas mejor que el padre ¿no? Y creo que Temari piensa lo mismo que yo. Y pues aun estoy pensado a quien poner a Kankuro, la verdad aun nose, ahí le pillare alguna chica linda. Espero que te haya gustado el cap… **


	5. ¡NO SOY CELOSA!

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Quinto capitulo del fic. Espero que les gustes y agradezco todos los review que ahora empezaré a contestar ante del fic para mantener suspenso y todo eso. Ambientado en la época después de la ida de Sasuke con Orochimaru y antes de de la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya a la aldea…**

**Pues la edades Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru y demás 14-15, Neji. Lee y Tenten, 15-16, Kankuro 16-17 y Temari 18**

**Respuesta a los review:**

**Carlos:**** WoW Gracias por el review. Y pues si tengo un fotolog donde publico pero es solo esta historia, lo voy a dejar por si te interesa es ****http://shinobiarena****. Espero que te guste este cap**

**Rasiel: ****Gracias por el review y por leer la historia n.n. Pues le fiesta va a ser en unos 500000 capítulos mas xD, no broma va a ser como, pues no se todavía dejémoslo en muy pronto. Espero te guste el cap**

**Belu-Saku****: Pues la fiesta…sera en un tiempo y pues Kankuro le convenia hacer eso, ya que le cae mal Shino Cochino lleno de Bichos y tenia sque gratis xD. Espero te guste este cap**

**Dark Rinoa-chan****: WoW Gracias por tus comentarios me hace estar mas happy n.n, pues y aquí actualize de nuevo y pues el encuentro GaaHina sera….pronto xD**

**hyuuga-hikari****: ¡WAA! Yo igual quiero la foto de Neji. Pero tienes que ir al negocio de los Icha Icha y ahí comprártelo. Lo vende a ….mucho dinero xD. Espero te guste el cap**

**Fafnir Halcyon****: En chile igual es huevon, pero según nosotros sueña muy pronunciado asi que lo decimo weon xD. Y pues ya me robaron el negocio de los poster, ese negocio Icha Icha, maldito Ero-senin xD**

**Hiei-and-shino****: Thank for the review. ****I hope ****that you like fic**

**Alexia hyuga****: Nee Que bien que te guste el fic n.n. Y pues yo aun veo como un angelito (con un demonio) a Gaara y Kankuro pues el es como es xD. Y la libretita, tiene que esperar para entrar en accion por ahora esta viajando no mas, no le queda otra xD. Espero te guste el cap**

**dani-chan: ****n.n que emoción que hayan chilenos por aquí. Y pues como pides actualice. Gracias por el review y espero te guste el cap**

**kunoichivagabond****: Waa, pues a Temari le gusta mas Shikamaru, además Shikaku es de la mama de Shikamaru xD. Y pues un tiro…umm…no es mala idea…aunque Neji es picota y asi seria más divertido xD. Y pues ahora Gaara tendrá una nueva forma de pensar….supongo**

**Hinata Hyuga 07****: Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que sigas leyendo y aquí un nuevo capitulo…**

**Megu-chan: ****Me alegro que te guste el . Bueno aquí te traje otro capitulo y pues el GaaHina…ahí lo vas a saber**

**Sabaku no Sasuke o.O****; Jaja Si debería ser Gay, si es mas rarito ese xD. Y Pues te invito al Icha Icha Shop ahí venden esas cosas xD. Espero te guste el cap**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Gaara, Ni Temari, Ni Kankuro me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis fanfic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-¡WAHOO! Esta misión fue cortísima, no pensé que duraría tan poco – Dijo Kiba llegando a la entrada de la aldea con su compañero Akamaru_

_-Claro que fue corta, Tsunade-sama pensó que esos que eran ladrones eran ninjas peligrosos – Dijo Kurenai algo fastidiada de que una misión así ni siquiera era de rango D_

_-Pero al menos ya la acabamos – Dijo Hinata sonriendo_

_-Así parece, voy a ir a ver como le va a Shino con su abuelo, dijo que iría a verlo por que lo estafaban muy fácil – Dijo Kiba despareciendo junto a Akamaru_

_-Ah, yo voy con Asu…quiero decir voy a ver…a mi tío ese que esta allá…adiós – Dijo Kurenai _

_-Kurenai-sensei, ya se que va a ver a Asuma-sensei – Dijo Hinata, Kurenai rio nerviosamente para luego desaparecer_

_-¡Estoy aburrida!... – Susurro Hinata caminando hacia la mansión Hyuga_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 5_

**¡NO SOY CELOSA!**

**KakaAnko en acción**

Hinata se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuga encontrándose en la entrada a Neji muy apurado y con algo enrollado en las manos. Hinata lo miro curiosa preguntándole enseguida de que se trataba aquello

-Neji-nissan, Ohayo

-¿Hinata-sama? ¡Ah! Ohayo – Dijo Neji escondiendo el bulto tras de si muy poco disimulado, hasta el mismo se dio cuenta de lo patético de su acción

-Neji ¿Qué escondes?

-¡Ah! ¿Yo? Nada

-Hmp…Para que me mientes si no me lo quieres mostrar me lo hubiese dicho y ya

-Ah…yo debo irme, tengo que ir a mast..., quiero decir entrenar – Dijo Neji despareciendo como un rayo ante un sorprendida Hinata

-"Si que esta raro" – Pensó Hinata entrando a la mansión.

Dentro de ella una de las criadas le avisa de que Tenten y Sakura la habían llamado para que fuese a la casa de la pelirosa. Hinata asiente y se dirige para allá. Al llegar nota que no había nadie pero cuando estaba a punto de irse ve llegar a las 2 con bultos parecido al que tenia Neji y muy sonrojadas

-Ohayo Tenten-san Sakura-san – Saludo Hinata amablemente

-¡Ah! Ohayo Hinata, venga pasa – Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando en ella seguida de Tenten y Hinata

-¿Qué hay de Ino? – Dijo Hinata ya que le llamaba la atención de que no estuviese con ellas puesto que por lo general se juntaban las 4 a hacer cosas en casa de Sakura

-Pues esta entrenando para los exámenes Chunnin – Contesto Sakura

-¡Ah! ¿Tú no entrenas Tenten-san?

-Claro que si, solo que Neji me dijo que nos juntáramos en la noche, no se porque se le ocurrió en la noche – Dijo Tenten inocentemente a lo que Sakura y Hinata sacaron conclusiones inmediatas. No había que ser súper dotado para saber el porque

-¿Qué llevan ahí? Neji andaba con algo así también, según el iría a "mast", no se que es eso pero lo arreglo con que iba a entrenar – Dijo Hinata a lo que Sakura sonríe sonrojada y divertida y Tenten echaba humos – Dije algo malo Tenten-san

-¡Maldito Hyuga!

-Te explico luego, ¡Ah! y por estas cosas son solo unos poster de ese grupo malísimo de música ese, como es que se llamaba, Music Team

-Music Team, a ese grupo malísimo que ni siquiera su nombre es original pero ¿puedo ver el póster? – Pregunto Hinata pero no espero respuesta ya que le quito lo que llevaba a Sakura abriéndolo rápidamente a lo que la cara de Hinata cambia a rojo intenso para luego desmayarse

-Debe ser fuerte ver de repente a Sasuke desnudo, supongo yo – Dijo Tenten tirándole aire a Hinata

-Pues si uno cree que va a ver los Music Team que son unos nerds de primera y aparece Sasuke desnudo, pues si es fuerte

-Por suerte no pidió el mío

-Sera mejor esconderlo y mostrarle uno de los Music Team para despistarla, además solo yo puedo ver a Sasuke así

-Hmp...Seguro

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de que Gai terminará su programa aparece Anko enseñando recetas de cocinas a lo que Gaara prefirió apagar la tele ya que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Busco la libreta con los apuntes a su alrededor pero no lo encontró

-¡TEMARI! – Grito pero no escucho respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la cocina y tampoco estaba allí - ¡¡TEMARI!! ¿Dónde se metió esa? "**Si no te diste cuenta se fue con tu cuñado** - _¿Cuñado? ¿Quién? _– **Shikamaru, y la libreta se la llevo con ella** – _Entonces… ¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste?!_ – **Para que, no necesitas eso, es de idiota anotar todas las cosas**"

En eso Kankuro se levanta luego del shok de saber que habían usado su dinero para pagar el sake que seguramente el se bebería. Se levanto y se dirigió al living comedor donde estaba Gaara parado conversando con Shukaku

-Un nuevo pasatiempo ¿eh? Gaara, estar parado en medio del living sin hacer nada mas que respirar – Dijo Kankuro divertido, Gaara dio la vuelta y lo miro como siempre, serio

-Kankuro, quiero que lleves esto a casa de Sakura, la calabaza me molesta con tantos kilos

-Vale, vale pero primero voy a comer

-Temari te dejo un sándwich hecho, que se fue a una misión sola con Nara…espero que use condón (N/A: Eso lo aprendió con Gai en la tele)

-¡¿QUË DIJISTE?! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Ni siquiera sabias con que se asociaba un pepino

-A es que estaban dando un programa en la tele donde me enseño todo

-¡A que bien! Así no jodes más con el tema y pues como es Temari o más bien como es de flojo de mierda ese Nara pues dudo que use condón

-Pues si trae una guagua yo no me preocupo de eso

-¡WoW! Si que aprendiste, me alegro ahora no te humillaras preguntándoselo a una chica, eso si que seria humillante para un Sabaku No como nosotros – Dijo Kankuro mirando al techo como si hubiese recordado algo a lo que Gaara interpreto inmediatamente

-Tú lo hiciste ¿verdad? Eso me dice tu cara

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás hice ni haría algo como eso

-Kankuro….

-Soy un hombre no nece…

-Kankuro

-Además del mejor marione…

-Kankuro

-Lo aprendí solo…

-Kankuro

-¡Ahg! ¡Está bien! Lo admito si le pregunte a una chica hace unos años

_Flash Back_

_Iba un Kankuro de 12 años (Sin maquillaje ni ese gorro) con una joven chica de la misma edad que era su amiga de hace mucho tiempo._

_-Oye Kira quiero preguntarte algo porque mi papa me dijo que era muy chico para que se lo dijera entonces ahora quiero preguntártelo ya que como eras chica tal vez…_

_-Ve al grano Kankuro_

_-¿Qué es sexo? – La cara de la chica cambio a una de desagrado y muy ofendida le da un cachetada al joven de las marionetas - ¿Qué pasa? Es algo malo_

_-¡¡Como me pregunta eso!! ¿Crees que soy una guarra como tu hermana? _

_De repente une enrome ráfaga llega a ellos tirando lejos a la pobre chica y pues como Kankuro estaba acostumbrado a eso, logro salvarse de la ráfaga. _

_-¡TEMARI! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

_-Pues nadie ofende a una Sabaku No, menos una niña estúpida como esa_

_-Ella, ella era mi amiga y tu la mataste_

_-No exageres, esta viva – Dijo Temari tomándole el pulso sin sentir nada - ¡Glup! Papá me va a castigar feo ¡KANKURO! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Dijo Temari al ver con Kankuro colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de la chica_

_-Su corazón late llevemos al hospital y así el pregunto a una enfermera que es sexo_

_-Mejor que le preguntes a un hombre _

_-Si tienes razón, llevémosla al hospital…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-…Luego de eso Kira salió del hospital y murió porque un niño le tiro un pelotazo y se callo por las escaleras

-¿Y supiste?

-Si, le pregunte a Baki y me dijo con lujo detalle, demasiados detalle para mi gusto

-¡Um! Ya veo

-¡Ahora a comer!

Kankuro entra a la cocina encontrándose con un sándwich encima de la mesa. No demora en tomarlo y darle un mordisco poniendo mala cara al instante

-Gaara ¿Tu hiciste esto? – Dijo Kankuro escupiendo lo comido

-No, lo hizo Temari

-¡Pero que mierda le echó! Tiene sabor a cebolla, azúcar y mayonesa, que bodrio lo voy a botar a la basura – Dijo Kankuro tirando el sándwich a la basura

-El que yo comí tenía sabor normal

-Hay yo no se a lo que tu llamas normal Gaara – Dijo Kankuro dirigiéndose al living para colocarse sus sandalias y luego llevar sus marionetas cargadas de sake – Venga, vamos a dejar esto a casa de Sakura, tal vez ella tenga algo de comida decente

-No quiero ir

-¡Vas a ir! Tu calabaza también tiene así que la vas a llevar contigo

-No quiero – Dijo Gaara sentándose en el sofá y perdiendo la tele donde se veía como Kakashi sacaba a patadas a Anko de su receta de cocina ya que el quería hacer publicidad al libro que Jiraiya le había enviado por nin-correo

-¿eh? ¡Imposible! ¡Y salió un nuevo tomo! Gaara tengo muchísimas diligencias que atender así que nos vamos – Dijo Kankuro casi arrastrando a Gaara

-¿Nuevo tomo de que?

-¡¡¿CÓMO QUE DE QUE?!! Del fantástico libro Icha Icha tal vez deberías echarle un ojo

-Hmp…no creo que sea buena idea

-Nunca es buena idea para ti, ya déjate de ser así y vamos a comprar un nuevo libro e ir a dejar este sake a casa de Sakura

-Si me compras un condón voy

-¿¡NANI!? ¡No me digas que..! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Gaara que es lo que tienes pesando hacer

-Solo quería ver como eran – Dijo Gaara, la cara de Kankuro cambio a la de pervertido a una de fastidio

-Cada día eres mas tonto Gaara, ese mapache te infecta el cerebro

-"**¡LO ODIO!** – _A decir verdad, tiene razón me infectas el cerebro_ – **Claro que no, gracia a mi sabes todo lo que sabes** – _No, no me has enseñado nada a decir verdad solo a matar_ - **¡Ey! Que es muy útil ¿Qué pasaría si llegase un maniático con el Kyubi en el interior y tu no sabes matar?** _– De verdad el Kyubi te afecta_ - _¡Claro que no!_"

-Gaara vamos a comprar ese librillo y luego vamos a donde Sakura ¡Gaara! Ya déjate de estar parado como idiota y camina – Dijo Kankuro, Gaara lo siguió en silencio alegando aun con el Shukaku sobre el Kyubi

Al salir del departamento con las decenas de kilos encima se dirigen hacia un kiosco. Recorrieron casi media aldea sin encontrar alguno. Gaara solo seguía a Kankuro que caminaba de un lado a otro en busca del libro.

-Kankuro ya pasamos por aquí

-¡Cierra la boca Gaara! Deja concentrarme – Dijo Kankuro mientras con sus dedos tocaba su frente. Gaara bufa molesto y se colocaba en una pared con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria

-Ya te concentraste

-Pues lo haría si te callaras – Dijo Kankuro, Gaara no agrego nada esperando a que Kankuro se concentrara. De un momento a otro abre los ojos y empieza a caminar de nuevo - ¡Es por aquí!

Gaara solo lo seguía a donde sea que fuera. Kankuro llego a la puerta de la Academia ninja entrando de golpe y encontrándose a Kakashi y Anko discutiendo

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDO! – Grito Anko mientras empujaba a Kakashi que se resistía

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¡Me pagan mucho dinero por esto!!

-¡¡Me importa un carajo tu estúpido dinero!! ¡¡ANDATE!!

-Si no cierras tu boca te haré callar a la fuerza

-¿A si? ¡Inténtalo idio…. – Dijo Anko antes de Kakashi se la empezara a comer a besos ante la atónita mirada de Gaara y pues Kankuro ignoro la escena ya que la aprovechó para tomar el Icha Icha que Kakashi había botado, mientras Anko y Kakashi seguían en su festín en directo siendo observado por el publico de Konoha

-¡Listo! Vámonos – Dijo Kankuro saliendo rápidamente del lugar, Gaara prefirió seguirlo ya que parecía que iban a pasar a fase 2

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage, estaba Tsunade en el baño vomitando como loca (debido a lo borrachera) mientras Shizune le preparaba algo. En eso prendía la tele que tenia por ahí y coloca el canal de Konoha encontrándose con el espectáculo. Besos, caricias, gemidos, ropas voladoras y otras cosas

-¡AHHH! ¡TSUNADE-SAMA! ¡¡¡Están dando un programa para adulto en horario familiar!!! – Grito Shizune dirigiéndose al baño donde Tsunade ya estaba mejor. Ella se levanta y se dirige primero hacia donde su café, empieza a beberlo y mira la tele, escupiendo el café

-¡Pero que…! ¿Lo estas grabando Shizune? ¡Esto vale oro!

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Le reprocho Shizune a la Hokage por su actitud – No ve acaso lo grave de la situación

-Ah no seas tan paranoica, ¡Whoa! Por donde van esas manos Kakashi – Decía la Hokage mientras reía y disfrutaba de su café y su programa de Tv – No conocía esa faceta de el

-¡Tsunade-sama! Haga algo, no ve que pueden haber niñitos inocentes como Konohamaru mirando eso

(Mientras Konohamaru)

Estaba en un negocio, entrando calladamente seguido de Udon y Moegi. Entraron y se llevaron unas revista para adultos siendo visto por el viejo que atendía

-¡KONOHAMARU! ¡Ya déjate de robarte las pornos! – Grito el viejo mientras los 3 chicos se escapaban

-Viejo idiota, esto lo necesitamos para perfeccionar nuestro Sexy no Jutsu para cuando llegue el jefe – Dijo Konohamaru mirando a sus amigos y empezando a practicar su Sexy no Jutsu

(Con la Hokage)

-Mira Shizune Konohamaru es un pervertido de primera, te lo digo por experiencia propia, además te tengo una noticia, yo se que siempre hablas y hablas que la plata de Konoha aquí y otras bobadas que no me interesan, pero… - Hizo una pausa - ¡¡¿SABES CUANTO ME VA A PAGAR EL CANAL 234 POR ESTO?!! ¡¡¡MUCHO!!! – Grito Tsunade muy feliz mientras empezaba a bailar de felicidad

-¡¡WHOA!! ¡HAY QUE GARABARLO! – Dijo Shizune preparando todo para grabar toda la acción

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Vaya, fue muy fácil robarle a ese idiota el libro y me salió gratis – Dijo Kankuro mientras caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Gaara aun parecía sorprendido – Y a ti que rayos te pasa

-Kankuro, eso que estaba ahí ¿Estaban teniendo sexo? – Dijo Gaara aun con cara sorprendida

-No lo se, ni siquiera los vi – Dijo Kankuro mientras caminaba distraídamente mientras leía el libro

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya que tengo mi hermoso libro, vamos a donde Sakura – dijo Kankuro mientras lo cerraba y lo guardaba en algún lugar seguro de sus ropas.

Mientras ambos shinobis caminaban Ino caminaba con una expresión psicópata seguida por Asuma que iba algo atemorizado. Ella como iba distraída y muy enojada pasa de los hermanos de la arena empujando a Gaara y de paso quebrando todas las botellas que estaban en su calabaza.

¡CRASH! Sonaba en la cabeza de Kankuro que mira rápidamente y ve como Gaara empezaba quejarse de la caída

-¡AHHHH! ¡MI SAKE! ¡QUE PAGUE CON MI DINERO! – Grito Kankuro mientras se tiraba al suelo a llorar por su sake

-¡INO! ¡Discúlpate! – Grito Asuma a su alumna que seguía caminando con los puño apretados mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles - ¡¡INO!!

-¿Qué?

-¡Discúlpate con el Kazekage en este momento! – Dijo Asuma parado al lado de los hermanos de la arena. Ino de mala gana se acerca a ellos

-Perdón señorita arena – Dijo Ino fríamente mientras volvía a caminar

-Discúlpenla, anda algo sensible – Dijo Asuma siguiendo a su alumna para luego empezar a reprocharle sobre su actitud

-Debe estar en sus días – Dijo Kankuro mientras se colocaba de pie nuevamente

-¿Sus días?

-¿Recuerdas como anda Temari en 5 días al mes?

-¡No quiero recordarlo! – Dijo Gaara, de repente Kankuro recordó el ¡CRASH! Que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza

-¡MI SAKE! ¡BUAAA!

-No te preocupes era tan solo ¼ del total – Dijo Gaara ante la atónita mirada de Kankuro que no entendía en ese idioma – 25 botellas

-¡BUAAA! ¡Eso es mucho! Maldita cerda – Sollozaba Kankuro en medio de la calle

-Ya para – Dijo Gaara mientras le pegaba – Es vergonzoso

-Mejor vamos antes de que me duela más – Dijo Kankuro limpiándose la nariz y secándose las lagrimas mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari y Shikamaru seguían saltando de árbol en árbol al pequeño poblado donde vivía el feudal. Iban en completo silencio ya que Temari estaba sentida de las palabras que Shikamaru no le dijo. El solo seguía su camino ya que era mejor para el que se mantuviera callada.

-No vas a decir nada – Dijo Temari ya aburrida de tanto tiempo de silencio. 15 minutos para ella ya era harto

-No tengo nada que decir – Dijo Shikamaru mirando al frente mientras seguía su camino

-¡Agh! Te odio

-Temari, ¿Ya te había dicho antes que eras celosa e infantil?

-Si

-Pues te lo reitero, eres celosa e infantil – Dijo Shikamaru a lo que Temari hecho humos

-¡Agh! Déjate de engrupir Shikamaru, ¿Yo celosa? Por favor, de que voy a tener celosa, o sea no creerás que me importa el tiempo que pasas o las cosas que hace con la prostituta de tu compañera, esa tal ¿Pino? ¿Ano? ¿Vino?

-Ino

-Si eso, no creerás que le tengo celos ¿verdad? O sea que humillante tener celos de una guarra estúpida y Gennin como esa…

-Temari, ya me quedo claro que SI le tienes celos a Ino de no se porque

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO MIERDA! Además que me importa a mi que hacen en los entrenamiento cuando están solos sin el gordinflón y la chimenea y cuando no hay nadie en una atardecer… ¡AHHHH! Dime que eso no ha pasado – dijo Temari gritando impaciente mientras Shikamaru soltaba una risa

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que una vez hace unos meses estábamos en un lago… - Hizo una pausa mientras Temari se comía las uñas desesperada - … y era un atardecer y Choji y Asuma-sensei no estaba, no sentamos a ver el cielo y las nubes naranjas que eran muy bonitas y entonces…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ PASO? ¿ENTONCES QUE? – Grito Temari casi zamarreando a Shikamaru que se había detenido para contar su historia…y molestar a Temari

-..Entonces le llego a Ino un meado de Akamaru, puesto a que Kiba estaba entrenado, después Ino se enojo lo siguió y no supe mas de ellos – Dijo de Shikamaru reanudando la marcha mientras Temari suspiraba

-Vistes que eres celosa Temari

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces porque te enojaste y te desesperaste de que pudo haber pasado entre yo e Ino, que a propósito nunca paso, y porque suspiraste cuando supiste que no paso nada y porque las insultas y la tratas mal…

-¡Cállate! Ya entendí – Dijo Temari tomando la delantera para no escuchar más a Shikamaru

-"La tengo loca…" (N/A: Se hace el weon pero les aseguro que es el más vivo…)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tenten había ido corriendo a un negocio a comprar el poster de los Music Team para despistar a Hinata y olvidara el incidente del póster de Sasuke que Sakura había guardado bajo 7 candados (N/A: Es un dicho). Tenten llega rápidamente a la casa de Sakura que le tiraba viento a Hinata que ya parecía volver en si

-¡Agh! Mi cabeza ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Hinata para luego sonrojarse – Sakura, e…ese póster ¿Era Sasuke-kun… - Trago saliva nerviosa - …desnudo?

-Jeje claro que no Hinata, de seguro lo soñaste – Dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente – Como me gustaría tener esos sueño

-Entonces…puedo ver el poster – Dijo Hinata, Sakura miro a Tenten preguntándole con la mirada si tenía el poster, ella asintió y le paso el póster a Hinata que lo abrió y sonrojo a mil desmayándose de nuevo

-Pero que… ¿Qué rayos trajiste Tenten? – Dijo Sakura quitándole el póster a Hinata de las manos y parándose de golpe para dirigirse al baño

-Que rayos…son solo los nerds del Music Team – Dijo Tenten tomando el poster y sonrojándose fugazmente pero sin tener ninguno los síntomas de Hinata y Sakura (desmayo y sangre de nariz)

_Flash Back _

_Había ido corriendo al negocio de póster de Konoha. Más bien había entrando al primer negocio de poster que había pillado, sin saber que era un lugar especial. Rápidamente toma uno de los poster donde leyó la palabra Team paga y se va a casa de Sakura _

_Fin Flash Back_

-"Mierda la embarre mas, traje a los Konoha Team, entonces…mierda entre a la tienda del Icha Icha, pobre Hinata si ver a Sasuke desnudo es fuerte…ver a Naruto lo es aun mas, tengo tanta suerte que justo tome ese poster" – Pensó Tenten mientras enrollaba el poster y lo dejaba encima de una mesa centro mientras le daba aire de nuevo a Hinata

Luego de eso sale Sakura algo mas recuperada mientras taira un pañuelo mientras se limpiaba la nariz. Tenten suelta unas carcajadas al ver a Sakura

-¡Joder! (N/A: Me encanta esa palabra, aunque no soy española) Si que Naruto esta bueno – Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al otro lado del sillón dando a los pies de Hinata

-Me sorprende que con Naruto te haya pasado eso y con Sasuke no

-Pues es lo vi chiquitito en la tele, pero lo vi en cambio si uno espera ver a los Music Team que son los mas nerds y te encuentras con el papasote de Naruto desnudo….pues que espera que pase

-¿Papasote? Desde cuando lo tratas así, lo normal es que digas el idiota de Naruto o el baka de Naruto

-Sera muy baka…pero sigue estando bueno, aunque Sasuke esta mejor – Dijo Sakura mientras Hinata abría los ojos lentamente – Mira Hinata te tengo un regalo – Le entrego el póster de Naruto, Hinata lo abrió de nuevo y se sonrojo fugazmente pero no le paso nada - Ves el sonrojo de Hinata dice que Naruto esta bueno, aunque reitero Sasuke esta mejor

-¡Claro que no! Mejor es Naruto – Dijo Hinata algo enojada ya que odiaba cuando ofendía a "su" Naruto

-El es un baka con un medio cuerpo, pero Sasuke es mucho mejor

-¡Que no! ¡Naruto es mejor!

-¡Sasuke es mejor!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Neji!

-¿Qué tiene que ver Neji? – Dijeron Sakura y Hinata mirando a Tenten

-Es que me quería unir – Dijo la kunoichi mientras a las otras dos le salían una gotita – Además así pararon de discutir

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Bueno Gaara sigamos nuestro camino – Dijo Kankuro mientras comenzaba la marcha pero al no sentir pasos de Gaara detiene - ¿Por qué no avanzas?

-Tengo que limpiar mi calabaza, Shukaku se queja de los vidrios – Dijo Gaara mientras bajaba su calabaza y se sentaba en el suelo

-¡Agh! Pero te apuras ¿si? Que un manager profesional como yo no puede perder mucho tiempo en cosas como esa – Dijo Kankuro mientras se ganaba al lado de Gaara que empezaba a limpiar su calabaza

-"**¡QUITAMELAS! Duelen mucho** – _No entiendo, si ni siquiera te quejaste del peso_ – **Es que eso no me molestaba, ¡PERO LOS VIDRIO SI! ¡SACALOS! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!** – _Ya pero no me grites si ya entendí, ademes a mi no me molestan si quiero sigo caminando_ - **¡AHH! No si yo solo bromeaba, ¿Quién es el mejor Jinchuuriki? ¿Quién es? ¡GAARA! RA RA RA ¡GAARA! RA RA RA** – _Tampoco te pongas idiota, mejor cállate para poder concéntrame_ - **¡Ah! Si yo ya me callo**"

-Gaara ¿Ya terminaste? – Dijo Kankuro echando una corta mirada a Gaara que estaba con una pala sacando la arena y de ella los vidrios. El no respondió – Te apuras ¿si?

-Si quiere que me apure, ayúdame

-¿Qué? Ah si yo solo bromeaba tomate todo el tiempo que quieras jeje – Dijo Kankuro mientras se reía y se sentaba a leer para estar mas cómodo

Así Gaara estuvo como 15 minutos sacando los vidrios, escuchando las constantes quejas de dolor por parte del Shukaku, soportando los gritos de sorpresas de Kankuro (Que leía su libro) y soportando como la gente le miraba raro por lo que estaba haciendo en plena calle en el centro de la aldea

-"**Que bien se siente, me siento tan libre ¡AH! ¿QUÉ HACES?** – _No queráis caso que te limpiara, pues eso hago como ya terminar con lo vidrio ahora saco el alcohol_ - **¡DETENTE!** - _¿Por qué?_ – _Solo déjalo, esta rico y hace tiempo que no disfrutaba algo_ – _Hmp…no se si sea buena idea, mejor lo saco_ - **¡NOOOOO….!**"

Gaara se había colocado de pie mientras le sacaba el liquido y secaba la arena (No me pregunten como) Kankuro miro a Gaara y vio que ya estaba por terminar así que se coloca de pie rápidamente

-¿Estas listo?

-Pues si, aunque hubiera terminado mas rápido si me hubiese ayudado

-Pues es la venganza por lo de la plata, ahora si que si ¡Vamos! – Dijo Kankuro comenzando su marcha

-Ahora no quiero ir, ósea, tú querías que fuera por la calabaza pero el licor de ahí ya no existe – Dijo Gaara sin seguirlo

-Pero me acompañas igual, además te vas a aburrir en la casa sin hacer nada como los vagos así que nos vamos – Dijo Kankuro arrastrando a Gaara que se zafa de el para empezar a caminar solo siguiendo al feliz Kankuro

-"**Eres un idiota ¡Te odio! ¿Sabias?** – _Mira yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas, no es mi culpa que este en mi cuerpo, no es mi culpa que Kyubi sea mas fuerte que tu, no es culpa que no puedan beber sake por que yo te manejo…_ - **Con que con esas andamos, entonces yo también voy a hacer eso, no es mi culpa que no puedas dormir, no es mi culpa que sepas matar, no es mi culpa que seas un rarito sin cejas, no es mi culpa que tenga ojeras…** - _Sabes que todo eso es tu culpa_ - **¡Ey! Que de las cejas no es mi culpa** – _Ya cállate y vete a dormir a tu rincón_ - **¡Sera un placer! Al menos ahí conquisto el mundo…**"

**Ya hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero que le haya gustado y recibo gustosa todo tipo de review, si les gustas, si no (Eviten esos), sugerencias, reclamos, algo que escribí mal, no se lo que sea. Bueno eso y ya me dio latita segur escribiendo. Hasta el otro capítulo…**


	6. Como Bobo Enamorado

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Sexto capitulo del fic. Espero que les gustes y agradezco todos los review que ahora empezaré a contestar ante del fic para mantener suspenso y todo eso. Ambientado en la época después de la ida de Sasuke con Orochimaru y antes de de la llegada de Naruto y Jiraiya a la aldea…**

**Decir que este capitulo tiene mas romance y avancé en las pareja, y pues solo dar la pista que a Kankuro lo van a conquista con el estomago. Ya cuando lean se darán cuenta de la indirecta aunque la acción no este precisamente en este cap**

**Pues la edades Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru y demás 14-15, Neji. Lee y Tenten, 15-16, Kankuro 16-17 y Temari 18**

**CONTESTACIONES REVIEW:**

**Hiei-and-shino****: T****hanks for your review. I hope that this chapter also you like. I'm sorry if there is failure in the writing, is that I not to be spoken English n.n**

**Chibik-Lady****: Muchas gracias por el review y para ser sincera yo también deseo uno de esos poster, ojalá alguien algún día me relaje uno n//n. Y pues Neji, para mi Neji es Neji y se hace el tonto no más (igual que Shikamaru) de seguro son los primeron en conseguir mujer xD. Ojalá te guste este capitulo**

**Rasiel:**** ¿Qué voy muy lento? Pues así se mantenía mas el suspenso, además ya veras que tampoco es tan lento, ojalá te guste este capitulo que trae lo que deseas el GaaHina**

**fer-yih****: Jeje, si pues y ya aquí te puedo asegura que hay algo, algo de GaaHina ya cuando leas te darás cuenta de cuanto n.n. Ojalá te guste este capitulo**

**dani-chan: ****Me alegro mucho que te haya hecho reír, je que yo igual me rió caleta escribiendo e imaginando mil estupideces (tengo como 50000 ideas para fic xD) Ya eso espero que te guste este capitulo igual que los otros**

**Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga****: Bueno, no muchos le dan al GaaHina pero pues la historia también tiene ShikaTema y se centra mas en los hermanos (al menos por ahora). Ojalá te guste este capitulo igual que los otros y espero no defraudar**

**Belu-Saku****: Si quieres ver lo que paso entre Kakashi y Anko pues ve el canal 234 xD. Y pues para mi Kankuro es como Jiraiya, de seguro seguirá ese camino. Aunque quien no se enojaría que se destruyera algo comprado con su propio dinero pobre Kankuro T.T lo entiendo. Y aquí hay mas ShikaTema ojalá te guste n.n**

**anto-chan hinata****: ¿Cómo que Gaara y Hinata no se han topado? En el capitulo 6 si se toparon xD. Aquí ya comienza el GaaHina, ojalá te guste**

**hyuuga-hikari****: ¡Je! Yo quiero el de Neji. Pagaría millones, me endeudaría con quien sea por tener ese poster. Ojalá te guste este capitulo **

**kta.england****: Muchas gracias por el review. Lamento si demore demasiado, es que a veces da flojerita escribir además de tener cero tiempo. Trataré de actualizar mas seguido. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA! ¡Feliz 18 n.n!**

**Fafnir Halcyon****: Si pues no por nada Shikamaru es el mas inteligente. Se hace el que no le importa nada pero para mi no es cierto. Ojalá te guste este cap que tiene mas ShikaTema y te darás cuenta de que Shikamaru si que es vivo. Y Gaara ya puede sacar su postgrado y ser experto en sexo y enseñar junto a Gai xD. Espero te guste el capitulo**

**Hinata Hyuga 07****: Muchas gracias por el review n.n. Ojalá este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros donde hay mas ShikaTema y a aparece el GaaHina**

**yoiino****: Pues ay en este capitulo aparece definitivamente el GaaHina. Yo me voy paso por paso y pues igual el ShikaTema avanza y mira que avanza xD. Espero te guste este capitulo**

**ShinobuByako****: Jeje Gaara no es imbécil, es solo un niño en desarrollo xD. Y parece que dará un graaaan paso aquí. Ojalá te guste este capitulo.**

**Henny Potter****: ¡je! Shukaku Rlz xD. A mi igual me fascina el Shukaku, es más gracioso y feliz. Me alegro que te guste el fic y ojalá este capitulo te guste también n.n. No vemos**

**Pandora84****Ya, ya que el GaaHina ya va a comenzar. Y pues a mi igual me gusto el KakaAnko, es una de mis parejas favoritas son tan lindo juntos n.n. Y como ya di una pista antes a Kankuro lo van a conquistar por el estomago ya te darás cuenta. Ojalá te guste el capitulo**

**Marix:**** ¡Je! ******** Muchas Gracias por el comentario. No se si este cap sea tan gracioso, pero tiene su cuota de humor como siempre, ojalá te guste y ya comienza el GaaHina y more, more, more ShikaTema ******

**Tuki-sama****: ¡Jejeje! Yo también me estoy riendo mucho. Ojalá te rías mas en este capitulo ******

**D****ISCLAIMER:**** Ni Gaara, Ni Temari, Ni Kankuro me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis fanfic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior: _

_-¿Estas listo?_

_-Pues si, aunque hubiera terminado mas rápido si me hubiese ayudado_

_-Pues es la venganza por lo de la plata, ahora si que si ¡Vamos! – Dijo Kankuro comenzando su marcha_

_-Ahora no quiero ir, ósea, tú querías que fuera por la calabaza pero el licor de ahí ya no existe – Dijo Gaara sin seguirlo_

_-Pero me acompañas igual, además te vas a aburrir en la casa sin hacer nada como los vagos así que nos vamos – Dijo Kankuro arrastrando a Gaara que se zafa de el para empezar a caminar solo siguiendo al feliz Kankuro_

_**-"Eres un idiota ¡Te odio! ¿Sabias?**__ – Mira yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas, no es mi culpa que este en mi cuerpo, no es mi culpa que Kyubi sea mas fuerte, no es culpa que no puedan beber sake por que yo te manejo… __**- Con que con esas andamos, entonces yo también voy a hacer eso, no es mi culpa que no puedas dormir, no es mi culpa que sepas matar, no es mi culpa que seas un rarito sin cejas, no es mi culpa que tenga ojeras…**__ - Sabes que todo eso es tu culpa - __**¡Ey! Que de las cejas no es mi culpa **__– Ya cállate y vete a dormir a tu rincón - __**¡Será un placer! Al menos ahí conquisto el mundo…**__"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 6_

**Como bobo enamorado**

**El accidente**

Gaara notaba como Kankuro apresuraba cada vez el paso a lo que hizo una mueca de mal gusto siguiendo su ritmos actual de caminar, es decir, muy pausado y sereno observando todo a su alrededor. Kankuro notó que su hermano menor se alejaba de él, o mas bien, el lo alejaba caminando tan rápido a lo que bufo molesto dando la vuelta y viéndolo a metros de el

-¡GAARA! ¡APURATE QUIERES! - Dijo Kankuro pensando que con su grito de reproche y con su papel de hermano mayor Gaara le obedecería pero el seguía igual ignorando sus palabras - ¡¿Qué no te quedo claro maldita sea?!

-Si quieres apúrate tú yo sigo mi ritmo, el ritmo de Gaara

-¡Agh! Que picante suena eso Gaara, pues para tu información ahora vas a seguir el ritmo de Kankuro ¡¿oíste?! – Dijo Kankuro apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes a lo que Gaara levanta una ceja (N/A: Imagínense que la tenga aunque Shukaku diga lo contrario)

-¿Eso existe? Pensé que todo el tiempo me copiabas a mi – Dijo Gaara fanfarrón a lo que Kankuro se enoja aun más colocándose rojo y con los ojos blancos. Eso era una ofensa, un sacrilegio, una falta de respeto a su persona

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?! DE VERDAD CREES QUE YO, SABAKU NO KANKURO LE COPIARA A UN RARITO, A UN IDIOTA, A UN BAKA, A UN PEQUEÑO PARASITO, A UN PENDEJO COMO…. – Kankuro se retracto de sus palabras al ver la cara de psicópata que había puesto Gaara antes sus palabras, a lo empieza a negar al instante soltando risitas nerviosas – Ah…esto…quiero decir que eres muy original y cool hermanito, pero…etto…yo tengo mi propio estilo ¿me sigues?

-No, se que me copias todo el tiempo

-Jejeje - Ríe nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza – "Mierda que tendré que seguirle el juego no mas" – Suspiro – Gaara….hermanito…tu me conoces sabes que la arena y los papeleos no es lo mío, sabes que yo me voy por otro lado, las marionetas, el alcohol, las nuevas tendencias, ya sabes – Dijo Kankuro dándole unos pequeño golpecitos – "Si le gritó en contra me tira su arena asesina y ahí hasta ahí no mas quedo, en la espalda"

-Entonces explícame porque empezaste a maquillarte cuando se empezó a notar mis ojeras levemente marcadas con delineador

-¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡¡Ni siquiera sabia que usabas…eso!! Yo decidí usarlo par ser mas original no para copiarte Gaara – Kankuro le dio la espalda a su hermano con intenciones de empezar a caminar. Kankuro ni siquiera sabia que su hermano usaba delineador es sus ojeras

-Hmp…entonces porque empezaste a colocarte tus marionetas en la espalda cuando yo use mi calabaza en la espalda

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡Yo le copie a Temari no a ti!! – Grito Kankuro encarando sorprendido a su hermano

-No te creo…Además dudo que un "Sabaku no" como nosotros le copie a una mujer – Dijo Gaara algo irónico a lo que Kankuro frunce el ceño tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo. Kankuro siempre decía esas frases de los Sabaku no aquí o allá. Gaara parecía usar esas frases en su contra

-"Mierda me la esta ganando, de donde aprendió eso, yo solía hacer esos juegos de palabras…Maldito Gaara"

-Entonces porque te pille colocándote lentes de contacto verde hace unas semanas ¿eh?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cuándo hice eso yo?! – Grito Kankuro completamente confundido de las palabras de Gaara. El jamás había hecho algo así. Gaara parecía divertirse molestando a su hermano y Shukaku lo disfrutaba aun mas mirándolo desde su rincón

-¿No eras tu? ¡Ah! Tal vez te confundí con otros – Dijo Gaara haciendo el desentendido, aunque supiese perfectamente que todo esto era una especie de burla a su egocéntrico hermano

-¿Qué Que? ¡Agh! Ni siquiera sabes reconocerme Gaara, esto es el colmo definitivamente tu vienes de la familia de mama – Susurro al viento Kankuro pero Gaara lo ignoro y siguió comentando

-Es que lo digo por tus pinturas y cuando estas sin ellas…pues te ves demasiado normal para ser tu – Dijo Gaara a lo que Kankuro se coloco rojo de ira. Gaara ya se estaba burlando de el y no podía permitir que su hermano PEQUEÑO se burlase de el

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR?! ¡¡¿Qué soy raro?!! Pues hermanito tuyo tenía que ser

-Yo no soy raro, soy único – Dijo Gaara muy tranquilo y confiado a lo que Kankuro se enfurece más

-¡AHG! ¡YA CALLATE! ¡Vamos! – Dijo Kankuro con un tono molesto dándole la espalda y comenzando su marcha a casa de Sakura mientras murmuraba un montón de cosas en contra de su hermano"

-"_Sabia que quería copiar mi estilo_ – **¡Ja! Mas estilo tiene el cejotas de la tele** – _Que vienes a hablar tu que ni estilo tienes_ - ¡¿**Qué?! ¡Claro que tengo estilo! El estilo de Shukaku by Shukaku así que no hables así conmigo niño, deberías respetar a tu original y cool Shukaku** - _¿Mi Shukaku? ¡Puaj! Preferiría ver a perro desnudo ante que seas "mi" Shukaku_ – **u.uU ¿Sabes que eso no tiene sentido?** - _¿A no?_ – **No… ¡LOS PERROS SIEMPRE ANDAN DESNUDO ESTUPIDO!** – _Tampoco te alteres quieres_ - **¡Agh! No se como me fue a tocar un Jinchuriki tan menso** – _Mas respeto con el Kasekage ¿quieres?_ – **No, no quiero** – _Pues lamentable que me obedezca que si no suicido_ – **Hmp…no puedes la arena te protege** – _Pues…me encierro en un a habitación sin ventanas_ – **Haz lo que quiera total yo duermo y listo **– _No te burles de los desposeídos_ – **Jejeje ya sabrás como es dormir en una acogedora camita calentita y soñar con cosas bonitas como conquistar el mundo** – _Cállate idiota, no me frustres mas…_"

-Gaara… ¡Gaara!… ¡¡GAARA!! ¡Ya déjate de hablar con ese estúpido mapache y pon atención a la calle! ¡Casi empujas a una abuelita y le pisaste la cola a un gato que me rasguño a mí!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo Gaara mirando su entorno que era muy diferente al que estaba hace unos minutos a lo que Kankuro solo apreta un puño aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo, además de que sabia que era imposible golpear a Gaara con esa defensa de arena

-Ya llegamos – Dijo con un tono algo molesto pero Gaara ni lo noto el solo trataba de orientarse un poco mirando el lugar

-¿A dónde?

-¡¡Donde Sakura maldición te he dicho como 10 veces que veníamos para acá!!

-¡¡YA CALLATE IDIOTA!! – Se escucho desde adentro de la casa de la kunoichi Haruno a lo que Kankuro ignoro a su hermano para responder al insulto. Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con Gaara como para recibir más insultos y quejas de otras personas

-¡¡A UN SABAKU NO NADIE LO HACE CALLAR MENOS UNA NIÑITA COMO TU!! – Grito Kankuro con un puño en alto

-¡Agh! No sabes acaso que estoy con una problemas de hemorragia nasal y desmayo constantes – Grito Tenten saliendo dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla y ver a un algo enfadado y Kankuro y a un tranquilo Gaara de brazos cruzados tan solo observando y obteniéndose de agregar algo a la discusión

-¿Qué? ¿De que rayos hablas moñitos? – Dijo Kankuro ante la frase sin sentido de Tenten, o al menos sin sentido desde el punto de vista de Kankuro

-¡¡NO ME DIGAS ASI…!! ¡¡¡COMO SEA QUE TE LLAMES!! – Grito muy ofendida Tenten. Ella amaba sus moños pero odiaba que se burlasen de ellos por se tan originales según ella y tan raros según Kankuro

-¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!! ¡¿Cómo nadie puede saber el nombre del más guay, inteligente, sexy, original, cool, fuerte shinobi examinador de los exámenes Chunnin?! ¡¿Cómo Gaara?! – Grito Kankuro tomándose de la cabeza mientras lloriqueaba fuertemente. No se explicaba como nadie de ahí sabía su nombre, nadie lo reconocía siendo, según el, el más famoso ninja de la arena. Gaara solo se mantuvo igual ignorando los llantos de su hermano

-"Di…dij…dijo que e…era ¡¡¡Un examinador de las finales Chunnin!!! ¡¡¡Imposible!!! . Relájate Tenten, relájate y piensa. Tengo a mi favor a Neji que también es examinador y ahora que conozco a otro no debo desaprovecharlo tampoco, en vez de 1 punto a favor, podrían ser 2. Solo debo tenerme cuidado con Neji y evitar que se cruce mientras este con el. Ahora mejor será retractarme y empezar de cero para caerle bien" – Pensaba Tenten viendo si era o no buena idea el de hacerse amigo de Kankuro para ser mas fácil ser Chunnin. – Etto… no puedo saber su nombre si no me la dicho y pues como sabe no soy adivina – Esto pareció relajar a Kankuro viendo como hablaba muy tiernamente Tenten ante la mirada de sorpresa de Gaara

-"_Es definitivo, no entiendo a las mujeres son demasiado raras_ – **Tu eres raro** – _Ya tenias que aparecer, ahora ni siquiera me dejas pensar en paz_ - **¿Tu piensas?** – _Sabes…estoy pensando en guardar unos vidrios en la calaba…_ - **Esto, quiero decir… ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡¡Gaara…ra…ra…ra!! **– _Así esta mejor…_"

-¿eh! ¿Cómo que no sabes? Estuvimos en el mismo examen hace 2 años – Dijo Kankuro aguantándose las ganas de lloriquear nuevamente, Tenten sentía que perdía y si seguía diciendo eso perdería su segundo punto

-¿En serio? Es que pues yo…no lo recuerdo, es que después de la pelea con un shinobi de la arena olvide todo sobre esos exámenes – Dijo Tenten con sus manos atrás y jugando con su pie con la tierra del suelo, Gaara no entendía nada

-"_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué Kankuro esta rojo? ¿Qué hago aquí?_ – **Son las incógnitas de la vida Gaara** – _Um…no entendió ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ – **Solo sigue mirando y deja de decir estupideces**"

-Pues si que te dio una grande Temari – Dijo Kankuro a lo que Tenten frunce el ceño furiosa. Si el seguía diciendo cosas como esa el plan de Tienten se iba a literalmente a la mierda y le pegaría por ser tan bocaza

-No quiero recordar eso….entonces ¿Cómo era tu nombre? – Dijo ella tragándose las ganas de pegarle en la cara al shinobi de la arena que se preparaba para su presentación

-Ejem…Aquí esta el mejor, el mas fuerte y cool ninja de la arena ¿Qué Kasekage? ¿Qué Sasori de las arenas rojas? Todos ellos son inferiores ante la majestuosidad del shinobi más genial de la Aldea de la Arena, con sus innumerables de poderosas y fuertes tecnica nin…. – Seguía alardeando Kankuro ante la mirada de vergüenza de Gaara que se tapaba la cara, en tanto a Tenten se le asomaba una enorme gota por aquel discurso dando un paso atrás

-"¡Ahg! Solo un poco de paciencia, solo un poco… ¡Por Kami solo le pregunte su nombre! No pierdas la paciencia Tenten, no la pierdas"

-Solo te pregunto su nombre, no es para que hagas ese discurso y me ofendas delante de mis narices ¡baka! – Dijo Gaara notablemente avergonzado con los brazos cruzado y una mirada no muy amigable. Kankuro se detiene de golpe y ve la cara de espanto de Tenten

-Ejem…Sabaku no Kankuro – Dijo el evitando seguir con su discurso de presentación - ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pensé que recordabas el mío, pues bueno debió ser el tiempo fuera… - "o el trago" –Pensó Tenten - . .. jeje me llamo Tenten – Dijo ella riendo nerviosamente. Con ese chico era fácil perder la paciencia y volverse loco ahí mismo, era de verdad muy irritante a ratos.

-¡TENTEN! ¡AYUDAME QUE ME VA DAR ANEMIA SI SIGO ASI! – Grito desde adentro Sakura muy fuerte. Estaba en el baño todavía con problemas de hemorragia pero ella sin poner de su parte seguía mirando embobada las fotos - ¡APURATE QUE HINATA SE DESMAYO DE NUEVO!

-"¡Mierda Sakura! Siempre tan ubicadita, uhg, este es mi pase a ser Chunnin y ella lo arruina por su calentura, maldita pervertida" – Pensó Tenten entrando a regañadientes a la casa de Sakura con una expresión no muy feliz.

Como ante lo había hecho Kankuro entra detrás de Tenten como si estuviese en su casa, en tanto Gaara dice un "permiso" y entra quedándose de pie en la puerta que había cerrado tras de si.

-¡SAKURA! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTAS?! – Grito Tenten algo alterada

-EN EL BAÑO DONDE MAS – Grito Sakura, Tenten se dirigió rápidamente hacia ese lugar mientras Kankuro entraba a la cocina sacando y guardando el licor. Tenten en medio del recorrido ve a Hinata desmayada y como debía ir a ayudar a Sakura y nota como Kankuro estaba tan empeñado en terminar su tarea con el licor llama a Gaara que no hacia nada

-Kazekage-sama ¿Podría ayudarla por favor? Es que yo debo ir a ayudar a mi otra amiga – Dijo Tenten algo nerviosa. Se sentía rara pidiéndole algo a ese tipo que para ella era muy raro y especial

-Esta bien, pero no me digas así solo llámame Gaara – Dijo el en su tono normal. Tenten solo asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura

Gaara se acerco al living y vio a una chica desmayada. No se pudo explicar el porque ni tampoco que era lo que pasaba en esa casa. Se acerco a la chica y le vio su rostro. Tan solo parecía que estuviese durmiendo, el noto sus labios entreabiertos su calmada respiración y no pudo evitar sentir una paz. Aunque no le duro mucho ya que Shukaku le interrumpió

-"**¿Enamorado? **- _¿Qu…Qu…Que? ¿De que hablas estúpido mapache?_ – **Es cosa de verte la cara de bobo que colocaste para sacar conclusiones** – _No se de que hablas_ – **Acaso me vas a negar que cuando viste o mas bien cuando ves esos labios no te dan ganas de besarlo** - _¡Claro que no!_ – **Mira si hasta te sonrojas** – _Ya déjame de arruinar el día ¿Quieres?_ – **Vale, mejor me voy no quiero ver estar presente cuando tengas pensamientos cursis** - _¡Vete!"_

Cuando Gaara dejo de sentir a Shukaku volvió a lo suyo. La miro nuevamente, y si el Shukaku tenia razón cuando miraba sus labios le daban ganas de poseerlo, de que fuesen suyos. Sin poder evitarlo toma a la chica en brazos y la observa de más cerca para luego dejarla suavemente en el sofá. Luego solo se queda de pie con cara de bobo mirándola algo sonrojado

-Oye Gaara que ha… ¿Gaara? – Dijo Kankuro llegando al living y viendo a su hermano con cara de bobo enamorada mirando a la chica dormida en el sofá. Kankuro se asusto un poco al ver por primera vez ternura en la mirada de Gaara, ciertamente no hacia el sino hacia ella, una chica

-¿eh? – Gaara salio de su ensoñación para darse cuenta de que Kankuro fue quien lo interrumpió y luego volver a su mirada seria - ¿Qué quieres?

-Tranqui, traqui hermanito que solo quería ver que hacías, de haber sabido que estabas disfrutando de ver a una chica pues no hubiese aparecido…así que yo pues me voy a ordenar sake – Dijo Kankuro y desapareció como un rayo tomando su teléfono celular para llamar a Temari

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari que iba en camino a la casa del Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego saca su teléfono y nota ve que Kankuro lo llamaba. Ella contesta de inmediato y como aun estaba enojada con Shikamaru hacía como si otro chico lo llamase

-¡Ah! Hola Shino-kun ¿Cómo estas? Sabes me encantaría salir contigo – Dijo ella ante un Kankuro muy confuso

-Y a ti que rayos te pasa Temari , soy Kankuro y no ese idiota de los bichos – Dijo Kankuro algo alterado ya que detestaba a ese chico de los bichos, además de no entender a su hermana

-¿En serio? Yo también pienso que eres muy guapo Shino-kun – Siguió ella sin importarle los reproches de Kankuro. Shikamaru solo miraba dudoso a Temari, se veía a leguas que era falso pero prefirió no opinar al respecto

-¡Temari! ¡Ya déjate de decir eso! ¿Acaso no ves que me traumas? ¡¡Le esta diciendo guapo al friki del Aburame!!

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta ante Shino, pero tienes razón Kankuro si que es tonto – Dijo ella jugando doble podía sacarle "celos" a Shikamaru y de paso molestar a su hermano

-¡¡¡TEMARI!!! ¡¡Juro que cuando te vea te mato maldita!! – Grito Kankuro ya rojo de ira. Ella además de insultarlo por teléfono hacia que hablaba con el chico que más detestaba por haberlo derrotado

-Entonces Shino-kun ¿Tienes algo que decirme como por ejemplo confesarme tu amor? – Dijo Temari esperando a que Shikamaru se sacase los pelos de celo, ciertamente el no hacia eso ya que no era para nada celoso además de saber que todo eso era mentira

-¡Agh! Eres un caso Temari, en fin si tengo algo que decirte y te digo, no me lo vas a creer – Dijo Kankuro sentándose en una silla que había en al cocina para hablar mas cómodamente

-¿A si? Pues entonces venga dime Shino-kun, no seas tímido – Dijo Temari esperando lo quesea que tenia que decirle Kankuro

-Pues…Gaara, nuestro hermano, ese sádico, frió, calcador con una cosa rara en su interior, ese que casi nos mata hace 4 años, ese…fue horrible Temari, aun no me lo creo, él – Kankuro hizo una pausa mientras bebía un sorbo de agua – Es la primera vez que le veo ¡¡Estaba mirando a una chica tiernamente!!

-¡¡¡¡¿NANI?!!!! – Grito Temari sorprendida, tanto fue su sorpresa que mientras saltaba se resbalo y cayo al suelo esguinsandose una pierna. El teléfono seguía conectado y Kankuro solo escucho un monto de ruidos extraños sin poder descifrar que pasaba

-¡¡TEMARI!! ¡¡TEMARI!! ¡¿QUË PASA?! ¡¡¡TEMARI!!! – Grito Kankuro al no sentir a su hermana, solo se escuchaba un ruido extraño como si moviesen mucho y muy rápido el teléfono

Shikamaru, que vio sorprendido como ella caía no alcanzo a sujetarla y ella termino esguinsandose el pie. El bajo del árbol y tomo el teléfono que estaba en el suelo mientras Temari se quejaba del dolor.

-¡¡¡TEMARI!!! ¡¡¡CONTESTA!!! ¡¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLO CON EL SADICO DE GAARA!!! – Gritaba Kankuro a lo que el supo altiro que no era con Shino con quien hablaba sino que con su hermano Kankuro

-"Sabia que aquí había gato encerrado" – Pensó Shikamaru

-¡¡SHIKAMARU DAME ESO!! – Grito Temari tratando de levantarse para quitarle el teléfono pero por el dolor de su pie solo callo de nuevo esta vez siendo atrapada por el ninja - ¡¡Debiste atraparme antes baka!! ¡¡Ya tengo el pie enguinsado!! – Grito Temari para luego quitarle el teléfono. El solo se acomodo poso su espalda en un árbol para descansar con Temari aun en sus brazos

-No seas problemática y contesta a Kankuro – Dijo el a lo que ella sonrojo por haber sido pillada

-¡¡Relájate Kankuro!! Solo que por tu culpa me caí de un árbol y me dañe el pie maldita sea ¡¿Ahora como quiere que llegue a donde el feudal maldito baka?!

-Pero es que, es que yo no se que hacer con Gaara, esta muy raro debiste ver su cara, era…era otra persona

-Esta creciendo, es solo eso…ahora déjame en paz que ya me has causado hartos problemas – Dijo Temari y corto el teléfono para luego suspirar y darse cuenta de que no podía caminar. Por un momento pensó que era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, pero luego viendo las condiciones… ¡Era una bendición!

-¿Ya terminaste? – Dijo Shikamaru sin moverse nada, al contrario, parecía muy cómodo allí y así

-Si, ahora será mejor irnos – Dijo Temari tratando nuevamente colocarse de pie pero callo otra vez encima de Shikamaru quedando frente a frente

-Deberías dejar de intentar hacer eso Temari, sabes mejor que yo que no puedes caminar – Dijo Shikamaru. Temari no pudo evitar sentirse extasiada, le fascinaba sentir su aliento además de sus labios tan cerca de los suyo, solo un empujoncito y serian suyos

-Pero debemos avanzar – Dijo ella, acercándose un poco más

-¿Ya quieres acabar esta misión? – Dijo Shikamaru acercándose otro poco, Temari ya había cerrado sus ojos y el solo los tenía entreabierto

-Pues…tu deberás decidir que quiero – Dijo ella rozando sus labios para luego apoderase de ellos. Entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello mientras el la tenia sujeta de su cintura. El inconcientemente la recuesta en la hierba y puedo sentir un gemido de dolor por parte de ella debido a su daño en el pie

-¡¡MI PIE!! ¡¡¡ME DUELE!!! – Grito ella empujando a Shikamaru que estaba ya encima de ella y empieza a verse el pie adolorido. Shikamaru frunció el ceño ya que su pie había arruinado todo el momento

-¡Tranquilízate! Te colocare estas vendas e iras en mi espalda ¿vale? – Dijo Shikamaru empezando a ver su pie y colocando unas vendas. Ella solo se dejaba aunque lo encontrase humillante pero no podía hacer nada más

Luego el la ayuda a levantarse y con ayuda del árbol Temari logra subirse en su espalda. Shikamaru comenzó nuevamente el recorrido. Mientras las hormonas parecía jugarles una mala pasada

-¡¡¡Shikamaru!!! ¡¡¡No te aproveches que estoy así de tocarme las piernas maldita sea!!! – Grito ella mientras lo ahorcaba, el solo bajo las manos y no dijo nada – Te haces no más, pero eres igual a todos los hombres

-Te suena a que yo soy un hombre – Dijo el a lo que ella solo gruñe molesta y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro

-¡Voy a dormir! ¡¡¡Y no te aproveches de tocarme!!! ¡¿Me oíste?! – Dijo ella en un tono amenazante el solo bajo los hombros, susurro un "problemático" mientras ella cerraba los ojos para poder dormí

-Quien como tu, ahora debo cargar un montón de kilos demás – Murmuro el siendo escuchado por Temari que le salio una venita en la sien

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡¿Dices acaso que estoy gorda?! – Dijo ella con un puño en alto

-No seas problemática y duérmete ¿quieres?

-Estúpido vago

-Celosa problemática

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata estaba despertando poco a poco, con un enorme dolor de cabeza encima se levantan y siente una presencia. Gira un poco su cabeza y ve como un chico pelirrojo, o mas bien, el Kazekage de la arena la miraba embobado y muy dulcemente.

-Etto… ¿Qué paso? – Susurro ella aun tocándose la cabeza. Gaara parece despertar de su ensoñación y se sienta en el sofá a su lado – "Vaya…es el Kazekage, pero que guapo es" - Pensó sonrojándose Hinata

-No lo se, solo te vi desmayada y te deje en este sofá – Dijo Gaara. Se hizo un silencio ninguno de los decía o hacia algo. Ni siquiera se miraban – "**No te quedes ahí como imbécil, mira ahora tiene la oportunidad que queríamos y te quedas callado como un idiota** - _¡Cállate! Déjame pensar, es difícil ¿ya? Nunca he interactuado con una chica a excepción de Temari_ - **¬¬ Si pero Temari es tu hermana** - _¡Agh! Por eso mismo ella no es mi hermana, la miro distinta_ – **Si** **como estúpido enamorado la miras** – _Cállate no me estas ayudando_ - **¿um? Solo haz algo, que ella se aburre, se va a ir y vas a quedar en las mismas**"

-Etto…Arigato Kazekage-sama – Susurró Hinata ante el molesto silencio que se había hecho. Gaara la miro sorprendida, aun con la mirada de estúpido enamorado según Shukaku

-No me digas así, solo dime Gaara….

-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata – Dijo ella sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos y mirando el suelo. El solo veía sorprendido sus acciones, Temari no solía ser así, era mucho mas extrovertida, loca, habladora, menos tierna (según Gaara) En fin eran muy distinta

-Solo dime Gaara Hinata-san

-Etto…yo…yo iré a ver como esta Tenten-san – Dijo Hinata colocándose de pie – Permiso Kaze…esto quiero decir Gaara-kun – Dijo Hinata muy roja y practícame escapando de allí para ver como estaba Tenten y Sakura mientras Gaara quedaba embobado…de nuevo

-"_Me dijo Gaara-kun_ - **¬¬ ¿Y?** – _Nunca nadie me había dicho así_ – **Eres un idiota, en ves de ponerte feliz por estupideces como esas debería darte cuenta de que ya no esta aquí** – _Tienes razón_ – **Para la otra deberás ser mas vivo estúpido Jinchuriki, que sino te la van a terminar quitando** – _Sobre mi cadáver ò.ó_ - **¡Uy! Esto va a hacer divertido, nunca te había visto así, será un espectáculo digno de ver si se aparece otro con intenciones de estar con ella** -_ ¡Cállate!_"

Así Gaara ya saliendo de su mundo yupi va a la cocina donde estaba Kankuro sentado en una silla haciendo nada. Ya había terminado de ordenar las botellas y solo estaba sentado

-¿Ya terminaste? – Dijo Kankuro viendo a su hermano aparecer. Gaara no dice nada – Me alegro que ya me estaba aburriendo, me preguntó donde estarás moñitos

-Estaba en el baño ayudando a una amiga a no se que – Dijo Gaara sentándose en otra silla que había ahí

En eso aparece la dueña de casa, algo pálida (N/A: Ya no le queda sangre a la pobre) y saludando alegremente a los visitantes

-Ohayo, lamento no haber saludado antes es que estaba algo ocupadilla – Dijo Sakura riendo tontamente a lo que los hermanos se miran entre si confusamente - ¿Y bien?

-Pues trajimos el sake y lo guarde todito – Dijo Kankuro muy orgullo de su labor bien cumplida

-Me alegro mucho, si quieren pueden quedarse a comer con nostras, no hemos almorzado y pues, si quieren se quedan claro – Dijo Sakura a lo que Gaara sonrió, era su oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con Hinata. Mientras Kankuro sonrió aun más ya que no había comido nada decente en todo el día, solo un huevo asqueroso de Gaara y un bodrio de sándwich de Temari

-Nos quedamos – Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Sakura

-"Se notan que estos 2 son hermanos" – Pensó Sakura mientras sonreía – Vale entonces llamare a Tenten-san para que nos haga algo ya que ella cocina mejor – Dijo Sakura aun con esa sonrisa infantil. Gaara y Kankuro pensaron que Sakura iría a buscar a Tenten pero solo grito y muy fuerte - ¡TENTEN! VEN A COCINAR

-¿Qué hay de Hinata-san? – Dijo Gaara. Kankuro se sorprendió demasiado de la pregunta quedándose sin palabras, Sakura igual lo miro algo sorprendida y luego grita

-HINATA, EL KAZEKAGE QUIERE VERTE – Grito ella, Gaara sonrojo levemente pero lo supo disimular bien, aunque Kankuro igual lo noto

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Ugh! Esa Sakura quiere romperme los tímpano o que – Dijo Tenten camino a al cocina – Oye Hinata ¿Qué es eso del Kazekage? Hay algo que no nos has dicho ¿eh? pillina – Dijo Tenten dándole un leve codazo a lo que Hinata solo sonroja y niega

-Claro que no Tenten-san, ni siquiera lo conozco – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Pero no me iras a negar que esta buenísimo – Dijo Tenten, Hinata sonrojo aun mas y desvió la vista a lo que Tenten rió divertida

-Que siempre tiene que ser todo así, quien es el más lindo, el más feo…

-Hay relájate Hinata, es una forma de divertirnos note pongas grave tampoco, además estoy segura que pensaste eso cuando viste al Kazekage – Dijo Tenten a lo que Hinata sonrojo mas (N/A: ¿Puede llegar eso a suceder) puesto a que Tenten la había pillado a la primera. Tenten mira a Hinata de reojo notando su nerviosismo y dedujo que tenía toda la razón

-Y veo que no me equivoque – Murmuro Tenten riéndose y llegando alas afuera de la cocina para entrar siendo seguida por Hinata

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ya hasta aquí el capitulo 6. Ojalá les haya gustado y pues si quieren me piden lemon ShikaTema y si no quieren no me lo piden y ya n.n. Aquí avance, algo el GaaHina ya prácticamente de aquí en adelante va a ir avanzando. Espero tener lo antes posibles la actualización y eso. Los dejos. Nos vemos en el otro capítulo**


	7. La Tercera es la Vencida

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**WoW le agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho los review que me han dejado estoy hiper feliz. ¡Ah! antes que me olvide, no conteste 2 review del capitulo anterior pero en este lo haré. Ya y como algunos me pidieron yo les voy a complacer con LEMON ShikaTema. Si tiene problemas cardiacos, hemorragia nasal, desmayo constante o se trauman con facilidad no lo lean. En todo caso yo avisare cuado eso pase por si quieren saltárselo (Si como no)**

**Ah y uno me pregunto ¿Qué pasaba con Naruto? El si va a aparecer pero ahora esta entrenando con Ero-senin**

**CONTESTACIONES REVIEW:**

**(Capitulo 5)**

**Kaoryamy:**** Si es re chico Gaara para ser Kazekage. Pero en el Shippuden Gaara tiene 15 y en mi historia tiene 14. Perdón por no contestar este review en el cap anterior es que yo me lleve en una pagina los review y justo este no había llegado aun n.n. Ojalá te guste este cap**

**Meeliisaaa xDD:**** No creo que continué este fin en un flog, pero te aseguro que si en fanfiction. Ojalá entre y lo sigas leyendo no mas y que este capitulo te guste. Perdón por no contestar antes es que cuando los conteste este no había llegado aun n.n.**

**(Capitulo 6)**

**Hiei-and-shino****¡Sí! Mejor escribir en español, claro que era obvio si leías mi historia en español de seguro entiendes mi review en español xD. Y pues si va a ver KankuTen y de seguro voy a colocar a Neji también para hacerlo más divertido xD. Y sabes, yo igual amo el KibaIno se ven tan bien juntos. Ojalá te guste este capítulo**

**RASIEL:**** Muchas gracias por el review. Y aquí esta la conti, conti, conti xD. Ojalá te guste ¿Tienes Msn? En una de esas podemos hablar ¿no? Ya, ya lee el capitulo n.n y no pesques a esta niña u.u**

**beatle. Pues si como me has pedido LEMON SHIKATEMA, me dio mas cosas escribirlo pero en todo caso esta ¡Yeah! Ojalá te guste**

**ShinobuByako: Jeje si esos hermanos me fascina, porque discuten siempre xD. Y aquí si que hay GaaHina y muuucho, y mas intervenciones de Shukaku que la rulea entera xD. Y si pudiera le daría una patada a tu sub-conciencia ¡Cómo que decirle imbécil a Gaara! Es único ¿ya? xD. ¡¡Saludos!!**

**Pandora84: ¿En serio? Yo si puedo imaginarme a Gaara con cara tierna. Es que según yo en el manga cuando es revivido tiene una mirada inocente que me mata n.n. Y eso de Kankuro y Tenten pues ahí se ve y Neji, te juro que a el me lo imagino como el rey celos xD. Ojalá te guste el capitulo**

**Mikami-Motoko: xD muchas gracias por tu comentario. Es que Shukaku es tan guay que me pidió ser el alma del fic xD. ShikaTema up¡yeah! Se ven tan guay juntos, según yo es la pareja mas realista de la serie además del AsuKure. Ya, ya lee el capitulo y ojalá te guste n.n**

**The Cati: ¿si? Si yo también estoy pegada a la historia. No se como que la leo y digo ¿de verdad yo lo escribí? Si, ella una niñita con mucho tiempo libre xD y con mucha imaginación para estupideces xD. Y yo haré lo que pueda para hacerte reír, si quieres te hago cosquillas xD. Aunque en este capítulo me puse mas cursi xD. Saludos**

**dani-chan: Si es que tu sabes las clases aburridas, las pruebas y otras estupideces me dejaban fuera de orbita y no tenia tiempo de escribir. Pero ahora tratare de traer capítulos más rápido. Aunque igual tenga hartas cosas pero no importa me dar un tiempo n.n. Y como me preguntaste ¡Obvio que aparece Naruto-kun! Pero aun no…sabes la palabras "ocurrencia" se quedo pegando en mi mente desde que leí el review xD**

**Lily: Wow hay chileno metidos en todas partes ¡Que genial! Yo también quiero ser una chilena en otro país. ¡Que emocionante! Gracias por su review y espero el guste este capitulo que esta harto más cursi, pero tiene su cuota de gracia n.n**

**Kaoryamy: No creas, no creas que tal vez en el otro capitulo o el sub-siguiente sea la fiesta y de ahí la semana pasa rapidito. Además que tanto publico 1000 capítulos mas a mi no me importa n.n. Espero te guste este capitulo **

**Tuki-sama: O.o ¡Pervertida! Solo quieres lemmon xD. Pero bueno yo también lo soy, porque te hice caso xD. Aunque solo ShikaTema, que Gaara esta recién entrando en ese mundo cursi, no le exijas tanto u.u…**

**hyuuga-hikari: ¡Je! Temari ¿Así como? Pues si es re tonto hacer eso, pero era por una buena causa xD. Además Shikamaru la pillo altiro, no es nada tonto el cabro y aquí se demuestra también xD. Ojalá te guste el capitulo**

**Marix: Si Shukaku la rulea, si que se mete en todo por eso Gaara es tan así. Es un entrometido, pero no importa así es más divertido. Y ojalá no haya demora mucho en publicar este :S. Y yo estoy más motivada y por eso contesto todos los review, toditos review n.n **

**kta.england: ¡Yeah! No te mueras nunca Shukaku. Y si aquí hay más y más y más GaaHina tanto que el pobre Kankuro se trauma xD. Y ¡Pervertida! Solo quieres lemmon ShikaTema y yo también n.n. Perverts up. Y pues la historia va a hacer KankuTenNeji un trío ¡lol! Y me alegro que sea chilena n.n ¡Yeah! Aunque el 18 ya paso T.T**

**fer-yih: ¡Yeah! A mi igual me guste el GaaHina y el ShikaTema. ¡Jo! Y yo feliz de que hagas un doujin pues y mas feliz me pone que me lo hayas pedido n.n. Ya ojalá te guste este capitulo también.**

**Belu-Saku: ¡Si! Gaara es mi bobito, bueno el de Hinata xD en este fic. Sakura ya no pudo botar mas sangre, ya no le quedaba xD. ¡Si! Shikamaru era el que mas se lamentaba por el pie de Temari, mira que arruinar el momento, será…ojalá te guste el capitulo**

**anto-chan hinata: Si que interactúan y aquí ya se pasan xD. Si tal vez es raro imaginarse a Gaara con cara tierna, pero a mi no me cuesta la tengo tan metida en mi mente, no se, debe ser que estoy loca xD. Ojalá te guste el capitulo**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Gaara, Ni Temari, Ni Kankuro me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis fanfic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior: _

_-¡Ugh! Esa Sakura quiere romperme los tímpano o que – Dijo Tenten camino a al cocina – Oye Hinata ¿Qué es eso del Kazekage? Hay algo que no nos has dicho ¿eh? pillina – Dijo Tenten dándole un leve codazo a lo que Hinata solo sonroja y niega_

_-Claro que no Tenten-san, ni siquiera lo conozco – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos_

_-Pero no me iras a negar que esta buenísimo – Dijo Tenten, Hinata sonrojo aun mas y desvió la vista a lo que Tenten rió divertida_

_-Que siempre tiene que ser todo así, quien es el más lindo, el más feo…_

_-Hay relájate Hinata, es una forma de divertirnos no te pongas grave tampoco, además estoy segura que pensaste eso cuando viste al Kazekage – Dijo Tenten a lo que Hinata sonrojo mas (N/A¿Puede llegar eso a suceder) puesto a que Tenten la había pillado a la primera. Tenten mira a Hinata de reojo notando su nerviosismo y dedujo que tenía toda la razón_

_-Y veo que no me equivoque – Murmuro Tenten riéndose y llegando alas afuera de la cocina para entrar siendo seguida por Hinata_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 7_

**Kankuro desesperado**

**La tercera en al vencida**

Tenten y Hinata habían entrando a la cocina donde estaba los otros 3. Gaara, para variar, pone la misma cara de bobo según Shukaku al ver a Hinata a lo que Kankuro parecía asustarse cada vez mas. Era muy raro ver a su hermano así, mas para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Kankuro

-¡Ugh¡Sakura¡¿Por qué rayos tienes esa maldita voz chillona?! – Dijo bastante alterada Tenten ya que odiaba los gritos y mas los de Sakura y los de Ino.

-Gomen Tenten, es que pues me daba flojera ir a buscarte así que grite, era mas fácil – Dijo ella sentándose en una tercera silla que había ahí - ¿Puedes cocinar algo? Estoy muerta de hambre

-Yo también – Dijo al instante Kankuro, ya deseaba comer algo rico y hecho de una buena mano y no bazofias de sus hermanos

-¿um? Esta bien – Dijo ella sacando un par de ollas y otras cosas para cocinar – Oye Sakura como no vas a tener hambre con toda esa sangre que botaste, parece que hoy anda bastante, tu sabes – Dijo divertida Tenten a lo que Sakura solo refunfuña

-¿Bastante que? – Dijo Kankuro bastante interesado en la conversación ya que quería evitar a su raro hermano.

-Nada…oye Hinata no te quedes ahí parada, el Kazekage quería verte – Dijo Sakura mientras le guiñaba el ojo, así evitaba el tema de su hemorragia y de paso molestaba a Hinata

-¿eh? Pu…pues…yo

-Mira si hasta una silla te tenía lista – Dijo Tenten al ver una silla al lado de Gaara que había estado ahí todo el tiempo pero Tenten aprovecho eso para molestar a Hinata y a Gaara que se mantenía en silencio

-O si quieren se van al sofá – Dijo Sakura

-A mi me parece bien – Dijo Gaara sorprendiendo a los 4 presente en especial a Kankuro que palideció al instante al escuchar eso

-Gaa…Gaara – Dijo Kankuro sin salir de su asombro. Gaara se dirigió rápidamente al living sin esperar respuesta. Hinata parecía nerviosa y se veía bastante sorprendida

-Venga Hinata no seas tímida, anda y conoce al Kazekage mientras aquí nosotros preparamos algo para comer – Dijo Sakura empujando prácticamente a Hinata living

-¿Nosotros? Solo yo estoy cocinando – Dijo Tenten picando unas cebollas

-No te enrolles Tenten sabes que tu no mas sabes cocinar bien – Dijo Sakura volviendo a la silla donde estaba

-Si no te enrolles moñitos

-¡¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!! – Dijo Tenten con el cuchillo en alto haciendo palidecer mas a Kankuro que se corrió hacia atrás. Luego Tenten siguió en los suyo

-"Vaya mujer mas violenta" – Pensó Kankuro tomando una manzana y empezando a comerla algo nervioso aun

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata entro al living donde estaba Gaara sentando en el sofá mirándola dulcemente. Ella dio un respingo nervioso y se sentó algo alejada ya que le era difícil asimilar todo aquello

-"**Besala, bésala, bésala, bésala, besa… - **_Cállate no me desconcentres – _**Que tanta concentración necesita, solo sigue su instinto hermano - **_¿? Que te tomaste – _**Solo has algo, mira esta temblando debe tener frió ¡Abrázala! - **_¿Tu crees que sea buena idea?_** - ¡Claro que es buena idea! Debes seguir los consejo de Shukaku by Shukaku – **_Pero… - _**¡Solo hazlo!"**

**-**¿Tienes frió? – Dijo Gaara a lo que ella solo lo mira sorprendida – "**¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO¡¡Solo debiste hacerlo estúpido jinchuriki!!**_ –Cállate"_

-Etto…algo, pero no se preocupe yo estoy bien – Dijo Hinata mirando el suelo y bastante sonrojada

-Si…Si quiere yo puedo abrazarte para que se le pase el frió – Dijo Gaara (N/A: Que lindo es el n.n) a lo que el Shukaku queda en blanco – **"¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE!!!! Eso…Eso…. ¡ESO NO SE PREGUNTA PEDAZO DE INUTIL!" **

**-**Etto…yo…pues – Hinata trago saliva, estaba muy sonrojada y muy nerviosa

(En la cocina)

Estaba Tenten cocinando y Sakura y Kankuro espiando a Hinata y Gaara. Kankuro se pone rojo de vergüenza al escuchar eso de Gaara mientras Sakura ríe y sonroja ante la ternura de Gaara

-"Estupido Gaara como se le ocurre decir algo así" – Pensó Kankuro mientras se tapaba la cara

-¡Ay! Que lindo es el, le pregunta antes…ojalá todos fuesen así – Dijo Sakura a lo que Kankuro abre los ojos de golpe. El había pensado todo lo contrario

-¡Ah! Es que así somos lo Sabaku no – Dijo Kankuro riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Ya empezaste con la estupidez de los Sabaku no, me enfermas – Dijo Tenten que estaba sacando unos fideos de unos estantes

-Que te metes tu moñitos – Dijo Kankuro pero quiso retractarse al notar el cuchillo que Tenten usaba para cocinar en su cuello

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Que bien huele lo que estas cocinando – Dijo Kankuro riendo mientras ella sacaba e cuchillo y seguía en lo suyo

-WoW Hinata se desmayo, y encima de Gaara – Dijo Sakura esperando a que Gaara solucionara el problema ya que ella no quería interrumpirlos

-Debería comer mas frutas – Dijo Tenten riendo

-¿Mas frutas? Que mierda de consejos son esos – Dijo Kankuro

-Cállate si no quiere que si te corte el cuello ¡Baka! – Dijo Tenten ya roja de ira. Ese chico si que era irritante

(En el living)

-"_¿Qué hago? _– **Pues…tan disfrútalo, acaríciale el pelo y luego….** -_ ¿Luego que?_ -** ¡LA BESAS! **– _Pero…no le he pregunt…_ - **¡AGH IDIOTA! Eso no se pregunta, eres un hombre o no **– _Si lo soy_ – **Bueno entonces si lo eres ¡HAZLO**! – _Entonces tu nunca pudiste hacer esto porque eres un mapache _- **¡¿Qué?! No te hagas el chulo tampoco** – _Vale, vale lo voy a hacer….pero…es que si se enoja conmigo…no le pregunte y pues…_ - **Ya déjate de decir estupideces y tener dudas imbéciles ¡Solo hazlo! Ya veras como a ella le encanta – **_Lo haré_** - ¡Así se habla! De seguro el inútil del jinchuriki del Kyubi no lo haría – **_Ya saliste de nuevo con eso, tienes un complejo con el Kyubi o que _**– ¡Solo haz lo que te dije!" **

Gaara al fin parece reaccionar ante los ojos de Sakura y Kankuro que miraban cada movimiento de el. El sigue los consejo del Shukaku, desde un principio lo estaba disfrutando, luego le empezó acariciarle el pelo como Shukaku le había dicho. Kankuro parecía estar cada segundo mas sorprendido de las acciones de su extraño hermano. Sakura solo sonreía feliz y en cierta forma envidiaba la suerte de Hinata.

(En la cocina)

-Tenten no te pierdas esto – Decía Sakura haciéndole señas a Tenten para que echara un vistazo. Ella se detuvo un segundo se limpio las manos y fue a ver.

-¡Guau! Quien se hubiera imaginado que ese que casi mata a Lee fuera tan tierno, que suerte tiene Hinata – Dijo Tenten. Kankuro solo bufo, ambas halagaban a su hermano y el solo estaba de ahí asesinando a su hermano mentalmente – Kankuro ¡Y no salgas con tus estupideces de los Sabaku No aquí y allá!

-No lo iba a hacer de todas formas – Dijo el algo picado por que de echo si lo iba a hacer y porque ellas miraban como bobas a su hermano menor

-¡Que lindo es Gaara-kun! Mira sus ojos, son tan tierno – Dijo Sakura con sus manos juntas muy emocionada de las imagines

-Si tienes razón Sakura, tal vez deberíamos comprar una imagen de el en el Icha Icha Shop

-¿Habrán? – Dijo Sakura aun mirando como boba la escena

-¿Y si se agotaron? – Dijo Tenten mientras se miraba con Sakura sorprendida y luego espantada de que no hayan póster de Gaara

-¡¡Me muero¡¡¡Voy a comprar altiro¡¡Tú cocina!! – Dijo Sakura despareciendo mientras Tenten volvía a cocinar

-Ya que no estas haciendo nada ven y ayúdame – Dijo Tenten mientras echaba fideos a una olla

-Yo no se cocinar – Dijo el con las manos en los bolsillos y sentándose en una silla – Además que yo sepa esas cosas las hacen las mujeres – Grave error, algo que odiaba Tenten profundamente eran a los machistas. Ella levanto un cuchillo nuevamente ante la mirada atónita de Kankuro - ¿Dije algo malo?

-¡¡Vas ayudarme te guste o no machista de mierda!! – Dijo ella aun amenazándolo con el cuchillo

-¿Qué hago? – Dijo el rápidamente a lo que Tenten sonríe victoriosa – Limpia esos tomates y luego los cortas

-Hai – Dijo el algo desganado obedeciendo – Maldita moñitos – Murmuro en voz baja pero ella alcanzo a escuchar

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Que me facina ayudarte en la cocina – Dijo el riendo nerviosamente a lo que ella sigue haciendo lo suyo

(En el living)

-"**¡¿Qué estas esperando¿Por qué no la besas baka?** – _Es que no se si sea buena idea, además me gusta tenerla así_ – **Baka, baka, grandísimo baka ¡¡Aprovecha tu maldita oportunidad!!** – _No quiero hacerlo aun…además ¡Cállate! Déjame a mi hacer lo que me de la gana_ – **Estúpido jinchuriki de verdad pensé que todo esto era falso, pensé que estabas actuando** – _Yo nunca dije que estuviese actuando_ - **¡¿Qué?! Entonces…entonces tu…no puede ser** - _¿Qué¿Qué ocurre que te colocaste así?_ – **No me digas que te enamoraste de esta niña** - _…_ - **¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!** – _Déjame_ – **Ni me lo habría imaginado** – _Y para que te lo vas a imaginar si es verdad_ – **O.O ¿Eres Gaara o me cambiaron de jinchuriki cuando dormía?** - _¬¬ no fastidies_ – **Debe ser un sueño ¡¡¡DESPIERTA SHUKAKU¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE DE ESTA PESADILLA!! – **_Es realidad no ficción ahora no grites mas en mi cabeza déjame – _**Necesito un trago ¡¡Dame un trago!! – **_Que te calles – _**Mejor me voy a dormir, esto se pone feo tal vez si duermo el verdadero Gaara regrese"**

Ya sin la molesta presencia de Shukaku, Gaara pareció disfrutar mas su tiempo con ella. La acariciaba su cabello, que era suave y sedoso, luego fue a su rostro, sus mejillas y sobre todo pasos sus dedos sobre esos rosados labios que parecían pedir a gritos que el los tocase con lo suyo

-"_¿Deberia hacerle caso al mapache? No lo se, tal vez ella se enoje conmigo si lo hago sin permiso, pero…pero…_ - **Lo vas a hacer o no que quiero dormir y tus pensamiento cursis no me dejan** – _No se…es que…es que_ - **¿Es que, que?** – _Yo no se besar_ - **…** - _¿Qué pasa por que te quedas en silencio?_ - **¿Es una broma?** – _Si has estado todo el tiempo conmigo sabes que es verdad_ – **Vaya** **jinchuriki mas menso me vino a tocar, escucha Gaara…con la practica se aprende así que déjate de hacer líos y de tener mas pensamientos cursis ¡¡QUE QUIERO DORMIR!!** – _Pero, si Kankuro me ve_ - **¡Que importa que el estúpido de tu hermano te vea! El de seguro se muere de envidia **– _Tal vez…el siempre quiso ser como yo_ – **Si como sea…ahora ¡¡DEJAME DORMIR!!"**

(En la cocina)

-¡¡KANKURO!! Mira como dejaste este tomate, parece picadillos ¡¡ESA NO ERA LA IDEA!! – Grito Tenten al ver como Kankuro destrozaba cada tomate que intentaba pelar. Estaba algo enojado, ahora resultaba que su hermanito era todo un sex-symbol y él el idiota de la familia, siendo que el se creía el sex-symbol y Gaara era el idiota de la familia

-"¿Cómo lo haces Gaara? Tal ves debería teñirme el pelo rojo" – Pensaba Kankuro ignorando los gritos de Tenten

-¡¡¡KANKURO!!!

-¿Qué quieres moñitos? – Dijo Kankuro a lo que ella se pone roja de ira y termina dándole un gran corte en el cuello con un cuchillo

-¡¡TENTEN¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CON EL? – Grito de repente Sakura que venia llegando con dos pósteres

-¡¡¡EL SE LO BUSCO!!! – Contesto ella siguiendo con su trabajo de cocina

-Siéntate iré a buscar unas cosas para curarte ese cuello – Dijo Sakura yendo a buscar sus cosas de primero auxilios y dejando los pósteres encima. Kankuro curioso abre uno que era de Gaara que lo cierra de inmediato. Luego abre el segundo donde estaba el

-". ¡¡¡ME QUIEREN¡¡LOS SABAKU NO SIEMPRE TRUINFAN SIIIII!!!" – Pensaba Kankuro que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dejo el póster donde lo pillo demasiado contento. Luego llega Sakura le venda el cuello para que no le sangrase más

-Mira Tenten compre el póster – Dijo Sakura que le indiciaba a Tenten la mesa donde estaba los póster

-¿El póster? Yo veo 2 – Dijo Tenten que ahora cocía la comida y debían esperar

-¡Ah! Es que junto al póster de Gaara-kun venia este de regalo, ni siquiera lo he visto – Dijo Sakura. Kankuro palideció y empezó a temblar tragándose las ganas de gritar de ira ahí mismo

-¡Ahh! – Dijo Tenten acercándose a la puerta que la unía con el living para espiar a Gaara y Hinata – Hinata sigue desmayada

-¿Qué esta haciendo Gaara-kun? – Dijo Sakura acercándose a espiar también mientras Kankuro tomaba una manzana haciéndola jugo.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – Dijo Tenten viendo cada acción de Gaara

-No puede ser…la va a besar

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito Kankuro yendo a espiar también sin poder salirse de su asombro

(En el living)

Gaara le acaricia su mejilla y luego se acerca a ella rozando sus labios lentamente. El estaba nerviosos era la primera vez que lo hacia y reconocía que le había fascinado, mas aun el sabor dulce de sus labios. Ella parece abrir los ojos y se sorprende sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Pero tampoco puedo evitarlo, le correspondió a lo que Gaara abre los ojos sorprendido y la abrazaba para si mientras ella mantenía sus manos en su pecho

(En al cocina)

-¡Imposible! Hinata le correspondió – Dijo Sakura sin poder salir de su asombro mientras se bebía un vaso de agua debido a la excitación del momento. Kankuro tenia lo boca abierta hasta el suelo no podía creer lo que veía y Tenten solo tenia estrellas en los ojos ya que era muy romántico

-¡Que lindos se ven juntos! – Susurro Tenten

-Hinata que suerte tienes – Dijo Sakura. De repente un olor extraño se siente en el ambiente. Era a quemado

-¿Qué es ese olor? – Dijo Kankuro oliendo la cocina

-¡¡MI COMIDA!! – Grito Tenten yendo a apagar la cocina - ¡Uff! No le paso nada por suerte ¡Hora de comer! – Dijo ella sonriendo a lo que Kankuro se instala en la mesa para comer lo que se suponía era algo decente

-Tal vez debería ir a avisarles – Dijo Sakura

-¡Déjalos! Así comemos mas nosotros – Dijo Kankuro muy feliz haciéndose agua la boca al ver unas ricas bolas de arroz

-¡Que egoísta suena eso! – Dijo Sakura sentándose también en la mesa

-Además se están comiendo entre ellos, que hambre van a tener – Dijo Kankuro a lo que Sakura le vio algo de sentido

-Eso tiene sentido, dejémoslo, comamos los 3 – Dijo Sakura. Tenten se sentó también y noto como Kankuro ya había terminado

-Mas – Dijo el ante las cara de sorpresa de Sakura y Tenten que ni si quiera había tocado la comida

-Pues sírvete – Le dijo Tenten a lo que Kankuro solo bufa y va a buscar mas comida

-Parece que a este lo tienen a dieta – Susurro Sakura a Tenten

-No, es que mis hermanos cocinan bazofias y no he comido nada decente en harto tiempo y esto esta buenísimo – Dijo Kankuro sentándose nuevamente para devorar la comida – Moñitos cocinas muy bien

-¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI MALDITA SEA!! – Grito Tenten a lo que Sakura suspira y Kankuro sigue comiendo

(En el living)

Gaara y Hinata empezaron a separarse lentamente. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y el solo miraba sus ojos blanquecinos con dulzura embozando una leve sonrisa.

-Kazeka…. – Susurro ella sorprendida pero Gaara la acallo con otro corto beso

-Te dije que me digieras Gaara – Dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella estaba sin palabras no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-¿Po…Porque? – Dijo ella separándose de el y sentándose a su lado. Gaara no se esperaba esa pregunta ni tampoco sabia que decir

-Yo…no lo se, pienso que…que me enamore de ti – Dijo el a lo que ella abre los ojos de golpes sin poder decir palabra alguna. Era simplemente algo inesperado. Alguien que de un día para otro digiera eso. Pero Hinata dedujo que no mentía, con solo ver su rostro dedujo que era verdad además de que era un Kazekage y no dispararía cosas así como así

-¿Pe…pero co…como? – Dijo Hinata temblando de nervios

-Yo te vi una noche, estabas en un lago, estabas danzando y desde ahí empezó esto – Dijo Gaara a lo que Hinata parecía sorprenderse cada segundo mas

-¿Me vistes? – Dijo Hinata nerviosa. Ella solía hacer eso entrenamiento un par de veces por semana y por lo general en lugares muy apartado

-Si y yo no pude despegar mi vista de ti – Dijo el – Hinata ¿Qué piensas de mi?

-Yo…yo…no lo se, no lo conozco Gaara-kun pe…pero pienso que es muy tierno, me recuerdas a… - Hinata callo en un instante dándose cuenta de a quien recordaba - "Naruto-kun"

-Te recuerdo a alguien ¿Quién?

-Olvídelo Gaara-kun, mejor será ver si esta el almuerzo listo – Dijo ella levantándose del sillón sin poder de dejar de pensar en Gaara y lo parecido que era a Naruto. Parecían ser igual de inocentes y tiernos. Pero Hinata no sabia que se parecían en mucho más

Ella se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar nota como todas las miradas se posan en ella. Sobre todo la de sus amigas que estaban más que interesadas en saber todo, aunque lo hayan visto, pero desde el punto de vista de Hinata

-¿Pasa algo? – Dijo ella intimidada por las miradas

-¿Algo que contar? – Dijo Sakura a lo que Hinata sonroja y se sienta en saca unos platos para servirse ella y para Gaara

-No – Dijo Hinata dándole poco énfasis al tema

-¿Le vas a servir a Gaara-kun? – Dijo Tenten divertida a lo que Hinata sonrojada mas cayéndosele los platos al suelo haciéndose trizas. Ella se agacha a limpiarlo y a solucionar todo ante las miradas de sus amigas que notaban su nerviosismo extremo

En eso Gaara entra en la cocina luego de meditar lo sucedido y ve como Hinata estaba limpiando algo sin que ninguno de los 3 la ayudase. Pareciese como si lo estuviesen esperando especialmente para que la ayudara. El se acerco a ella y le tendió una para que se levantase

-¿Te ayudo? – Dijo el a lo que Kankuro empieza a toser luego de haberse trapicado con la comida y haber oído eso de su hermano. Kankuro nunca había escuchado esa pregunta de Gaara. Y cuando es nunca es nunca

-Gaara ¿estas bien? – Dijo Kankuro asustado pero Gaara lo ignoro porque se agacho a ayudar a Hinata. Habían rozados sus manos y ellos se miraban sonrojados. Sakura simplemente no lo creía pero le encantaba la idea. Tenten solo se mantuvo en silencio y Kankuro pareció entrar en desesperación - ¡¿Qué hiciste con Gaara impostor?!

-¡Cállate Kankuro! – Le dijo Tenten dándole un peñisco para que no arruinara su momento

-Pero…pero…pero ese no es mi hermano – Ahora si que Kankuro parecía que se iba a desmayar. El le había dado un corto beso en los labios pero todos se dieron cuenta de ello – Necesito un trago – Dijo tomando una de las botellas que guardo y empezándola a beber. Tomo el teléfono de nuevo llamando a Temari. Ahora si que debía saberlo y rápido para que se preparase sicológicamente de el "nuevo Gaara"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari pareció despertar de golpe al sentir de nuevo el teléfono sonar. Miro la pantalla y noto que era Kankuro de nuevo.

-¡Ugh¿Qué mierda querrá ahora el baka de Kankuro? – Dijo Temari para luego contestar el teléfono - ¡¿Qué quieres¡¿Qué Shikamaru también se dañe el pie?!

-Temari…tengo miedo….es….es horrible no me lo vas a creer si lo que te dije hace un rato fue traumante…esto….es peor – Decía Kankuro que caminaba de un lado a otro por el living de la casa de Sakura. Temari solo escuchaba sorprendida y Shikamaru como estaba ahí mismo llevando a Temari también escuchaba

-Déjate de rodeos Kankuro y habla

-Es que, luego de eso, ellos estaban a solas…

-¿Ellos quien? – Dijo Temari sin entender

-Gaara ¡po! Y una tal Hinata Hyuga – Dijo Kankuro a lo que Shikamaru se sorprendió ¿Gaara y Hinata? No el veía relación por ninguna parte

-¿Y que paso? Gaara le toco la uña o que

-Mucho mas que eso Temari, primero se fueron a conversar y Gaara le pregunto si tenia frío ella dijo que si y el como el grandísimo baka que es le pregunto si la podía abrazar y ella se desmayo encima de Gaara y el…el le acariciaba el pelo, el rostro ¡LOS LABIOS!

-¿Gaara hizo eso¡WoW! Que lindo es mi hermanito le pregunto antes – Dijo Temari orgullosa a lo que Kankuro solo refunfuña

-Bueno luego de eso ¿Adivina que hizo¡LA BESO!

-¡¿NANI¡¿GAARA?! – Dijo Temari agarrándose mas fuerte a Shikamaru que casi cae de nuevo de la impresión

-"¡¿Qué?! El rarito que me pregunto que es sexo… ¿¿Besó a Hinata Hyuga¿Qué esta pasando en la aldea?" – Pensaba Shikamaru sin tampoco creerse las palabras de Kankuro

-Si la beso y luego ella despertó y le correspondió

-¡Siii! Mi hermanito es todo un matador entre las chicas de Konoha – Dijo Temari levantando un puño

-No seas escandalosa Temari – Dijeron Shikamaru y Kankuro al mismo tiempo

-¡Ups¡Lo siento! Es que estoy tan feliz

-Bueno luego de eso yo, Sakura y moñitos empezamos a almorzar y Hinata apareció y sus amigas la empezaron a molestar con Gaara y a ella se les cayó unos platos y Gaara aparece y se ofrece a ayudarla ¡EL LE DIJO QUE LE AYUDARIA! Y rozaron sus manos, se sonrojaron y ¡LA BESO DE NUEVO! – Decía Kankuro sentándose en el sofá sin poder creerse aun aquello - Estoy en problemas Temari ¡¿Qué hago?!

-Pues deja a Gaara ser y punto y así tu vives tu vida mas feliz – Dijo Temari cortando el teléfono dejando confuso a Kankuro

-¿De verdad tu hermano hizo eso? Para mi que solo engrupe – Dijo Shikamaru que seguía saltando sin parar siendo ya cerca de las 3 de al tarde

-Eso que importa ahora – Dijo Temari que había despertada muy animosa, demasiado según Shikamaru, ya que Temari había empezando besar su cuello

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Despertaste diferente – Dijo Shikamaru, aunque intentase evitarlo sabia que le gustaba

-Es que…es que ¿De verdad quieres saber?

-A decir verdad me da igual – Dijo Shikamaru mientras ella seguía besando su cuello

-¡Bájame! – Dijo ella. El estaba sorprendido de su petición, pero accede. Primero baja del árbol y luego a ella que se sujetaba de Shikamaru para no caer al suelo. Había tomado su chaleco y la había acercado a ella – Nos han interrumpido ya 2 veces ¿cierto?

-Creo – Dijo Shikamaru el momento en que su papa lo había molestado y luego el incidente del pie

-Bueno como dicen por ahí, la tercera es la vencida – Dijo Temari empezando a besar muy apasionadamente

**(N/A: Ya para los que puros que no quiera leer, no lo lean y para los calientes aquí les tengo un Lemmon de regalo junto con su capítulo numero 7. Les advierto de nuevo si tienes problemas cardiacos, hemorragias nasales, desmayos constantes, se trauman con facilidad o su religión se lo prohíbe pues no lo lean, y para esos le capitulo terminó aquí xD)**

El solo correspondió al beso de Temari que parecía estar con muchas más energías ya que empezó rápidamente a bajar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de el que estaba algo sorprendido de esa personalidad oculta de Temari.

-Pareces con más energías ¿eh? – Dijo que al recostaba en la hierba con sus manos en la cintura de ella que ni respondió ya que lo beso de nuevo entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello

Esta vez Shikamaru pareció tener en cuenta el problema con su pie y tuvo sumo cuidado de no rozarlo, no quería que ese pie estropeara el momento de nuevo. Pero como había dicho Temari la tercera era la vencida y sabia que esa si que iba a resultar.

Ahora el que parecía con energías renovadas era el. Beso su cuello con lujuria mientras ella soltaba leves risitas y gemidos que el disfrutaba al máximo. El bajo un poco su blusa dejando la vista su hombre que también besaba fervientemente. Ella solo podía disfrutar el momento. Luego de eso empieza a quitarle la molesta ropa que llevaba. Era complicado para el sacarle tantas cosas que tenia encima

-Temari…

-¡Ay! Ya se que, que inepto eres – Dijo ella quitándose ella misma lo que a Shikamaru le complicada quedando en ropa interior - ¿Qué¿También quiere que me quite los sostenes¡Has algo!

-No era eso, es solo que esta buenísima – Dijo el dándole otro beso apasionado y recostándola nuevamente en la hierba mientras el bajaba sus manos por su abdomen. Empezó a bajar poco a poco dando besos por doquier. Primero su cuello bajando un poco a sus pechos que aun tras la tela besaba con pasión. Ella solo respondía a las caricias con leves gemidos mientras que con sus manos hacia añicos el césped a su lado

El con mucho esfuerzo (N/A: Entiéndalo es hombre) le logra quitar el sostén y deja a la vista sus pechos que mira con pasión.

-¡No mires tanto¡Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero! – Dijo Temari impaciente a lo que el despabila y besa nuevamente, usando su lengua para complacerla mas y de paso disfrutarlo el mismo.

Siguió bajando besando su abdomen mientras le bajaba las bragas mientras lo hacia y bajando su mano a su zona intima viendo que estaba húmeda y caliente. Ella solo gemía ante sus acciones. Luego de bajárselos, el sube le da un fugaz beso en los labios y se acerca a su oído

-¿Acaso quieres sentir tanto placer Temari? – Dijo el en un tono sexy y lujurioso que ella parecía disfrutar al máximo

-¡Hazlo!... ¡Hazlo! – Fue lo único que pudo decir ella a lo que el sonríe triunfante. La tenia comiendo de su mano.

El bajo nuevamente llegando a su zona intima empezando a jugar con ella con su lengua a lo que ella sin poder aguantarse mas gime fuerte mientras sus manos estaba acariciando sus negro cabellos. El sigue su tarea haciendo arder a Temari que lo disfrutaba a mil.

Luego el se detuvo y ella se siente mientras el se acerca a besarla. Ella empezaba a quitar sus prendas rápidamente ya que no quería ser la única desnuda. Además era imposible ir mas allá si el seguía con ropa.

-¿Te ayudo? – Dijo ella que mientras le ayudaba a quitar la polera ya que la Chaqueta había salido volando hacia rato. Ella besaba su cuello y sus labios constantemente. Luego el mismo se saca el resto que le estorbaba. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se queda aquí sin moverse - ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que no puedo jugar contigo ahora, mi pie esta dañado, pero te juro que si para la próxima – Dijo Temari dándole otro beso en los labios mientras el refunfuña mentalmente

-"¡Joder! Que mala suerte" – Pensó por un rato Shikamaru pero luego decidió regresar a la acción. Ella estaba lista, el estaba más que listo hacia rato. Solo faltaba el momento. Ella se levanta un momento y buscando entre sus cosas le pasa un pequeño paquetito – No me dirás que…use esto

-¡¿Quieres que me quede embarazada?! Pues olvídalo usa este condón que no quiero quedar embarazada a la primera – Dijo Temari el solo le resto obedecer y luego dar un chispazo

-¡Un momento¿Eres virgen? – Dijo el sorprendido ella le salio una venita por ese comentario

-¡Claro¡¿Quién te crees que soy yo?! – Dijo Temari para luego calmarse y volver a la lujuriosa personalidad – Además yo quería perder la virginidad contigo desde aquel momento

-¿Aquel momento? – Dijo el confuso

-Desde esa vez que luchaste conmigo, desde ahí te deseo Shikamaru – Dijo ella para besar sus labios que el correspondió al instante. La recuesta en la hierba preparando para su entrada en ella – Se cuidadoso

-¿Con quien crees que tratas? – Dijo el besando su cuello

-¿No eres virgen?

-Claro que lo soy, pero no soy un gorila – Dijo el empezando a entrar en ella lentamente. Ella solo soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a el mientras le caía una lagrimilla. El para calmarla le da un beso en los labios siguiendo ese ritmo pausado. Aquella barrera que daba a conocer la pureza de Temari había ya había desaparecido y el pareció notarlo al ya no escuchar quejidos, sino mas gemidos de placer y unos bien fuerte.

El tampoco quería seguir así monótonamente así que aumento la velocidad de sus ritmos y ella solo seguía su velocidad. Ambos susurraban el nombre del otro a ratos mientras ambos estaban en un ambiente envuelto de pasión (+.+ Que cursi)

Entre gemidos, lujuria, calor, excitación parecía que el momento del éxtasis final se aproximaba sobre en ella que parecía estar mas ardiente. Dio un ultimo gemido y el dio 2 entradas mas y pareció caer rendido. Respiraban agitadamente y sus corazones latían fuertemente.

Ambos estaban recostado en la hierba, desnudo y abrazados. Además sus ropas funcionaban como sabanas. Ya parecían más calmados y el ambiente también aprecia mas tranquilo

**(N/A: Fin Lemmon para los inocentones)**

-Te amo – Susurro ella dejando blanco a Shikamaru que no pudo contestar nada ya que ella parecía haberse dormido. Estaba tremendamente cansada

-"¿Qué debería hacer¿Qué debería decir cuando despierte? Será mejor vestirme y vestirla para irnos, no es gracia quedarse dormido en medio del bosque y en medio de una misión" – Pensó el ninja que se vistió rápidamente y luego vio a Temari y sus ropas – "¿Cómo rayos se colocan estas cosas? Será mejor despertarla" – El al zarandeo un poco mientras ella despertaba

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo ella para luego darse cuenta que el estaba perfectamente vestido y ella desnuda. Se viste rápidamente mientras el la miraba descaradamente dándole a ella algo de pudor aquello - ¿Qué me miras tanto?

-Solo veía que no hubiese nadie espiando – Dijo el silbando y haciendo el loco

-Si como no – Dijo ella que ya estaba vestida y con la ayuda de Shikamaru se levanta y se sube en su espalda para empezar la marcha de nuevo

-Perdimos como una hora – Dijo el dándose cuenta que era cerca de las 4 de al tarde

-Y eso que importa, valió la pena, ojalá se vuelva a repetir – Dijo ella que tenia los ojos cerrados para disponerse a dormir

-Lo mismo digo….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¡KYAAA! Me dio no se que escribir estas cosas n///n. Como leí por ahí tal vez no este tan listo para escribirlo pero si para leerlo xD. Si lo reconozco unos de mis personajes favoritos es Ero-senin y uno de mis sueño es espiar con él (Obviamente chicas no que no**** soy lesbiana) y leer el Icha Icha .. Y por eso voy a haber si hago un de mi Ero Ero y con Tsunade y NaruSaku que se ven tan monos juntos n.n. Ya eso hasta el otro capitulo.**


	8. ¿Un error?

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Tal vez en esta ocasión he demorado mas en actualizar pero es que son muchos factores. Primero tenia mucha flojera en los ratos libres, tenia poco tiempo y pues me faltaba una chispita de inspiración. Pero ya les traigo el octavo capitulo que espero disfruten**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Gaara, ni Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes del anime/manga Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis fics sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_-Te amo – Susurro ella dejando blanco a Shikamaru que no pudo contestar nada ya que ella parecía haberse dormido. Estaba tremendamente cansada_

_-"¿Qué debería hacer¿Qué debería decir cuando despierte? Será mejor vestirme y vestirla para irnos, no es gracia quedarse dormido en medio del bosque y en medio de una misión" – Pensó el ninja que se vistió rápidamente y luego vio a Temari y sus ropas – "¿Cómo rayos se colocan estas cosas? Será mejor despertarla" – El al zarandeo un poco mientras ella despertaba_

_-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo ella para luego darse cuenta que el estaba perfectamente vestido y ella desnuda. Se viste rápidamente mientras el la miraba descaradamente dándole a ella algo de pudor aquello - ¿Qué me miras tanto?_

_-Solo veía que no hubiese nadie espiando – Dijo el silbando y haciendo el loco_

_-Si como no – Dijo ella que ya estaba vestida y con la ayuda de Shikamaru se levanta y se sube en su espalda para empezar la marcha de nuevo_

_-Perdimos como una hora – Dijo el dándose cuenta que era cerca de las 4 de al tarde_

_-Y eso que importa, valió la pena, ojalá se vuelva a repetir – Dijo ella que tenia los ojos cerrados para disponerse a dormir_

_-Lo mismo digo…._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 8_

**¿Un error?**

**La prima hermana**

Kankuro caminaba de un lado a otro por el living de la casa de Sakura. Era una de las pocas veces en su vida que tenia miedo. El siempre deseo que su hermano cambiase un poco, que dejara de ser tan sádico pero nunca creyó que cambiara tanto ¡Daba mas miedo que ante!

_Kankuro Pov_

_A ver Kankuro, respira, eso, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, bien lo haces bien ahora piensa con claridad ¡¡¡¿Cómo llego Gaara a esto?!!! Inhala, exhala, como se supone que llego Gaara a gustarle a un chica ¡Nunca salía de ese condenada oficina! A ver veamos, las únicas veces que recuerdo ver a Gaara salir de esa oficina, de casa o de cualquier lugar cerrado…_

_¡Nunca!...Gaara jamás salía de casa solo en las noc… ¡Un momento¡Claro! En las noches, ya lo pillo de seguro espía chicas todas las noches….Es eso imposible, yo espió chicas no Gaara, además ni siquiera sabia que era sexo menos iba a saber como es el cuerpo de una chica… ¡¡Kami-sama ayúdame a averiguar como paso esto!! Gaara da más miedo que cuando era sádico…. ¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Fin Kankuro Pov_

Tenten junto a Sakura estaban igual en el living sentadas en el sofá, no querían interrumpir en la cocina ese aura rosa que se había formado. Ambas estaban que se sacaban los pelos debido a que era muy molesto ver como Kankuro caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en como pudo haber pasado eso con Gaara.

-¡¡Deja de moverte maldita sea!! – Grita Sakura a todo pulmón con un venita resaltando su frente y con un puño en alto. Kankuro para en saco sentándose en un sillón individual. No quería recibir un golpe por parte de Sakura

-¿A ti que rayos te pasa? – Dijo Tenten al verlo tan nervioso. Había estado así todo el día

-¡¿Qué que me pasa¡¡Esto es horrible!! – Dijo el casi lloriqueando dejando en blanco a ambas kunoichi

-¿Esto? – Dijo Sakura sin comprender, pero luego un flash se le vino en mente - ¿Estas celoso de tu hermano pequeño?

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ¡¡Estás loca¡No es eso! – Grito Kankuro bastante sorprendido por la conclusión y algo ofendido

-¿Entonces?

-Es que pues, tu Sakura, tu si has visto a Gaara sádico ¿verdad?

-Pues si… - Dijo algo confundida Sakura

-Pues ahí va el punto pues, yo…yo…pedí un deseo un día cuando estaba borracho donde dije quería que Gaara cambiara ¡¡Pero nunca creí que se transformaría en un monstruo versión 2!!

-No crees que exageras – Dijo Tenten algo indiferente del tema

-¡¡¿Cómo que exagero?!!

-Si, exageras

-¡Agh! Mujeres…no entienden nada – Dijo Kankuro haciéndole salir una venita a Tenten la reina feminista. Sakura se sintió algo ofendida pero viendo a Tenten profirió no intervenir

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE IDIOTA?! – Dijo Tenten con un kunai en mano mirando desafiante al machista de las marionetas

-Que las mujeres no entienden nada…mejor que se dediquen a lavar la ropa – Aquel fue al gota que colmo el vaso. Tenten se tiro como fiera encima de el, fuera de sus cabales, intentado enterrar el kunai donde sea siendo esquivado por Kankuro que intentaba quitársela de encima. Sakura solo miraba - ¡GAARA¡¡¡AYUDAME!!!

El grito de Kankuro hizo volver algo en si a Hinata que del susto se le cae todo nuevamente. El ignora el grito, le importaba bastante poco lo que le pasara a Kankuro. El solo quería seguir en su mundo….sin el idiota de Shukaku, ni los idiotas de sus hermanos, ni los idotas consejeros de la arena…solo con ella

-Etto…¿No deberías ir a ayudar a tu hermano… Gaara-kun? – Susurro ella mirando por la ventana que estaba sobre el lavaplatos. El solo bufa

-El es un ninja capacita….

-¡¡¡¡GAARA¡¡¡¡ME VAN A ASESINAR!!!! – Se escucho nuevamente, Gaara suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia el living. Allí vio como el corría por todos lados, como Tenten iba con un kunai en mano siguiéndolo y como Sakura observaba sin hacer nada

-¡¡NO ESCAPES IDIOTA!! – Gritaba Tenten alcanzándolo nuevamente y atacándolo llegándole varios cortes en la cara. Gaara suspira y usa su arena para inmovilizar la mano de la kunoichi que parece entrar en si

-¡¡¡Gaara!!! – A Kankuro se le ilumino el rostro al ver a su hermano pero poco lo quedo para eso debido a la intervención de Sakura

-Ejem…por si no se dan cuenta, están en una pose muy comprometedora ¿no? Tenten – Dijo Divertida Sakura sentada desde el sillón de su casa. Gaara solo observa y ve como ambos se sonrojan. Ella sentada sobre el roja y un kunai en alto y el muy sonrojado pero para nada incomodo. Tenten se levanta de inmediato al ver la cara de pervertido de Kankuro aun con el kunai en alto

-¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!!! – Dijo ella para sentarse amurrado al lado de Sakura

-¿Qué? Yo no he pensado nada, si tu te pasas rollo allá tu – Dijo el dando la espalda y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Me puedo ir….Kankuro – Dijo Gaara de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro…vete hermanito…. ¡Y mándale saludo a tu novia! – Dijo el pensando en que Gaara lo negaría de inmediato pero…

-Claro – Dijo el afirmando prácticamente las palabras de Kankuro que se quedo en blanco

-N…no…no pued...de ser…. ¡Lo afirmo¡¡Mierda!! – Dijo Kankuro casi llorando. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta – Me voy, tal vez si duermo y luego despierto sabré que esto nunca paso

-¡¡Si ándate!! – Grito Tenten a lo que a Sakura le sale una gota. El solo se va de la casa al departamento

-Tenten, no seas paranoica, el no tiene la culpa de que te hayas monta….

-¡¡SAKURA!! – Dijo ella roja de vergüenza y de ira. Sakura se retracta de lo dicho

-Etto…Ya sabes a que quería llegar – Dijo ella riendo nerviosamente. Tenten solo le tira una mirada asesina y empieza a afilar sus kunai

-Hmp… zorra envidiosa

-¡¡TENTEN!!

-Estamos a mano – Dijo ella mientras ambas se reían de la situación

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara había regresado a la cocina donde seguía ella de pie mirando por la ventana. De repente antes de decir alguna palabra siente la molesta presciencia del mapache que parecía haber despertado de su siesta

-"**¿Y? - **_¿Y que? - _**¡No me contestes con preguntas! Sabes a lo que refiero… ¿Qué tal? Lograste tocarle una uña - **_… - _**¿Mas? Pues lograste tocarle la mano ¿verdad? **_**– Pues…mas - **_**¡¡¿MAS¡¡¿QUÉ ME PERDI?!! – **_Pues….yo…yo…. - _**¿TU QUE¡Habla rápido! – **_La bese - _**... - **_… - _**… - **_¿No vas a decir nada? - _**¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! Es…es...una broma ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE ES UNA BROMA¡Mierda¡¡Esta siesta fue para peor!! – **_No era acaso lo que querías…que la besara - _**¡¿Por qué no me avisaste idiota?! – **_No había tiempo para estupideces así, además te hice caso solo lo hice - _**¡¡AHHHH¡¡¡No puede ser¡Y yo no le tome fotos¡¡¡Valía millones!!! Quizás cuanto me hubiese pagado el canal 142 por esto ¡¡AHHHHH!! - **_¡¡Cállate!! Que Hinata esta mirando y no quiero dar una mala imagen - _**¬¬ No me ve ni me oye imbécil"**

**-**¡Que te calles! – Dijo en voz alta sobresaltando a Hinata que da la espalda, roja de vergüenza pensando que aquellas frías palabras iban dirigidas a ella. Gaara lo nota y empieza a buscar explicaciones – **"Di algo se impacienta - **_¡¡No te interrumpas!! Es tu culpa – _**No, es la tuya"**

-¡Ya déjame de molestar estúpido Shukaku¡¡Ándate a tu puto rinc…. – Ahora Hinata lo miraba con los ojos en blanco. Ahí había algo raro, demasiado. Estaba hablando con algo, para Hinata, inexistente ya que noto que las palabras no iban dirigidas a ella

-Pa…Pasa algo malo – Murmuro ella algo asustada. No era normal que alguien susurrase cosas como aquella

-Emm….no te preocupes no es nada…. – Dijo el tratando de inventar algo para remediar la situación

-Es que…

-¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta? – dijo el evitando decir algo sobre el mapache. Creía que si ella lo sabia no querría verlo mas y lo trataría de monstruo y otras cosas

-Emh…hai – Dijo ella algo dudosa. Aun le intrigaba esas palabras al aire tan extraña ¿Quién seria Shukaku?

Ambos aparecieron por el living viendo como ambas kunoichi reían y se insultaban entre si, haciendo sonreír a Hinata y dejando algo confuso a Gaara ¿Qué se supone que hacían? De seguro luego le preguntaría a Kankuro

Luego salieron de la casa y solo por casualidad se encontraron con Neji Hyuga, que quedo en blanco al ver salir a ellos dos de esa casa. Tal vez no tanto, ya que Neji no parecía muy feliz.

-Hinata-sama, debemos regresar a la mansión INMEDIATAMENTE – Dijo Neji sorprendiendo algo a Hinata ¿De que se las daba?

-IMPOSIBLE, ella va a dar una vuelta conmigo – Dijo Gaara dejando en blanco al Hyuga. ¿Quién se creía que era el?

-Kazekage-sama, lamento INTERRUMPIRLOS pero esto es IMPORTANTE – Dijo Neji ya casi mirando a rayos con Gaara

-Emh…. Lo siento Gaara-kun debo irme – Dijo Hinata mientras Neji sonreía victoriosamente. Gaara prefirió dejarlo así, no quería quedar mal con Neji, mas que mal Gaara creía que era su hermano mayor y no podía tener malas vibras con el

-Claro Hinata – Dijo Gaara dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su departamento mientras Hinata seguía a su primo

-¡Dios Hinata¿Cómo puedes estar a solas con el¿Quieres que te mate? – Dijo Neji haciendo el papel de primo mayor responsable que odiaba Hinata.

-Neji-nissan no digas eso, el es muy tierno conmigo

-Si como no, tal vez solo sea así contigo para engatusarse, no caigas en su juego Hinata – dijo Neji

-Tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer y que no – Dijo Hinata algo ofendida. Ella también tenia vida – Además, yo jamás me he metido en tus asuntos con Tenten-san

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no tengo nada con Tenten – Dijo Neji haciendo el indiferente con el tema. Hinata no le creía demasiado así que lo puso a prueba

-Entonces no te molestas si te digo que estaba muy animosa el día de hoy con Kankuro-san, hermano mayor de Gaara-kun – Dijo Hinata que iba tras Neji. Se detuvo en seco, Hinata no lograba ver su expresión pero se notaba que no estaba muy contento

-¿Qué dijiste Hinata? - ¡Glup! Se había puesto mal la cosa. La había llamado Hinata, nunca la llamaba así a lo ser de que este enfadado

-Eso Neji-nissan, parecían muy felices juntos y….

-¡No sigas! – Dijo Neji dando encarando a su prima con cara de malas pulgas - ¿Está donde Sakura?

-Hai – Dijo Hinata sonriendo para sus adentros. Al fin se había desasido de su primo

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas MUY importantes que hacer, así que vete a casa sola – Dijo Neji dando un paso – Por cierto, Hiashi-sama la espera no estaba de broma

Neji a paso rápido llego a la casa de Sakura, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró a Tenten y Sakura riendo como locas maniáticas de quien sabe que

-¡Tenten! – Dijo él muy ofendido. Ambas kunoichi al ver al ninja tan enojado se miraron entre si ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese?

-¿Qué quieres Neji? – Dijo Tenten. Neji le tiro una mirada asesina a Sakura diciéndole "Vete o te mato", ella escapa muy lejos no quería morir aun, mientras Tenten estaba confusa - ¿Te pasa algo?

-¡¿Qué si me pasa algo?!

-Si ¿Te pasa algo? No soy adivina Neji

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Kankuro? – Dijo Neji. Tenten si que estaba confusa miraba para todos lados para verificar si esa pregunta iba hacia ella o no

-¿yo?

-¡Claro que eres tú!

-Pues…que te importa – Dijo ella. No tenia que darle explicaciones de nada a Neji

-¡Claro que me importa! Así que dime altiro

-No soy Hinata, Neji, así que vete a masturbarte con imágenes de chica desnuda y déjame a mí en paz – Dijo Tenten. Neji enrojeció ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?

-¡¿Cómo rayos supiste eso?!

-Hinata me lo dijo – Dijo Tenten algo enojada. Mal que mal la imagen que él se había llevado era la de ella. Y él sabia que ella sabía que imagen tenía y viceversa

-Pues lo mismo digo, se que tienes mi imagen – Dijo el victorioso. Por nada perdería ante una mujer

-¡¡¿NANI?!! – Dijo Tenten buscando una imagen. Corrió en un segundo a la cocina tomo un rollo que había encima de la mesa pensando que era el de Gaara y regreso al living mostrándoselo. Neji palideció ¡Era Kankuro! – Este es el mío

-¡¡¡¿Qué¡¡¡Es una broma supongo!!! – Dijo Neji colapsando. Tenten se la estaba ganando. Tenten abrió los ojos y miro la imagen ¡era Kankuro¡Y estaba bueno! Sonrojo, Neji lo noto tragándose las ganas de romper eso ahí mismo

-¡¡Claro que no!! Es el mío – Dijo ella enrollándolo de nuevo y dejándolo en la mesa centro. Luego se cruzo de brazos arrogantemente

-Pues si eso quiere quédate con ese pedazo de mierda y como dices tu me voy a masturbar con esas imágenes – Tenten abrió los ojos de golpe. Era imposible ganarle en algo a Neji

-¡Ándate antes de que te mate! – Dijo Tenten con kunai en mano. Neji salió bastante enojado por lo de Kankuro pero al menos había ganado la batalla verbal

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara había llegado al departamento viendo como Kankuro comía helado mientras se balanceaba en una silla susurrando "Es un sueño", Gaara quedo algo confundido ¿Qué se suponía que hacia? Vaya que había visto cosas raras ese día

-¿Qué haces Kankuro? – Dijo Gaara aun de pie al lado de la puerta.

-¿eh¡¡¡Gaara¡¡¡Llegaste¡Dime que todo eso de que tú besaste a esa chica y todo eso es mentira¡¡Por favor dime que es mentira!! – Dijo Kankuro de rodillas ante su hermano que estaba en blanco

-Es verdad – Dijo él a lo que a Kankuro se le vino el mundo encima. Había que asumirlo…. ¡Había llegado a la adolescencia!

-¡Ay no! Sabes Gaara hay algo que quiero decirte – Dijo Kankuro sentándose en el sillón comiendo su helado, esta vez feliz de la vida

-¿Qué? – Dijo Gaara algo curioso. Kankuro parecía muy serio

-Esta en el periodo del síndrome adolescencia – Dijo Kankuro como un gran hermano mayor, Gaara no pareció entender el mensaje

-¿Síndrome adolescencia¿Qué es eso¿Se come? – Dijo Gaara a lo que Kankuro le sale una gota ¿Qué de verdad su hermano tan idota a ratos?

-Si Gaara, se come – Dijo Kankuro sarcástico no queriendo dar explicaciones. No había caso con el, mejor era dejarlo así

-¿En serio¿Dónde hay de eso? – Continuó Gaara a lo que Kankuro suspira. No debió nunca comenzar esa conversación

-Olvídalo Gaara, déjalo así…. – Dijo Kankuro a lo que Gaara dejo de insistir con el tema quedándose allí sentado mirando la tele que estaba en el canal de Konoha. Estaban dando un programa donde mostraban como hacían la cabeza de la Godaime en los monumento de rocas, en realidad, mostraban los chascarros como se caían los constructores y todo eso - ¡Joder! Como se pudo convertir en Kazekage – Susurró Kankuro suspirando mientras se unía a Gaara.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba anocheciendo y Shikamaru con Temari en brazos se iban acercando al lugar de la misión. Llegaron a la casa del Feudal que era enorme apareciendo una joven mujer a atenderlos. Era bonita, demasiado para Temari que la ponía celosa puesto a que Shikamaru le sonreía

-Ohayo – Dijo la joven mientras Temari le tiraba miradas cizañas y Shikamaru solo sonreía galante ganándose un patada (Con la pierna buena) de Temari

-¿Está el feudal? – Dijo tajante Temari. No quería verla, lo reconocía, le daba celos

-¡Temari! Podrías ser mas educada con Kasumi – Dijo Shikamaru a lo que Temari quedo en blanco ¡Se sabia su nombre! – Por cierto Ohayo Kasumi-chan - ¡¡Le había dicho Kasumi-chan!! Temari se mordía el labio

-Shikamaru-kun…. - ¡¡Le había dicho Shikamaru-kun!! Esto se salía de control - …Temari-san

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabe mi nombre?! – Dijo ella que aun estaba en la espalda del ninja de las sombras

-Pues, Shikamaru-kun lo nombro hace un instante – Dijo Kasumi sonriendo dulcemente mientras Temari se mordía aun el labio ¡No la soportaba!

-Kasumi-chan ¿Podrías ayudarme? Como puedes ver esta herida – Dijo Shikamaru mientras Temari quedaba con los ojos en blanco. ¡Parecía como si quisiera deshacerse de ella!

-¡No estoy herida! Solo me dañe un poco el pie ¡¡Bájame Shikamaru¡Ya veras como camino bien!! – Dijo Temari. Shikamaru no quería hacerlo pero ella pateaba fuerte así que no tuvo más remedio que bajarla de su espalda. Ella se safo del ninja y empezó a caminar cayendo en seguida al suelo y dañándose aun más. Él la ayudó a levantarse

-No deberías hacer movimientos brusco Temari – Dijo Shikamaru a lo que ella solo desvía la vista molesta. En eso aparece una criada por casualidad, que mejor casualidad

-Hana-san ¿Podrías llevarla a una habitación por favor? – Dijo Kasumi a la criada para luego susurrarle algo en el odio dejando algo confusos a Shikamaru y a Temari que observaban

-"¿Qué trama esta zorra¡Apuesto a que quiere llevárselo a su pieza para ligárselo! Será…" – Pensó la kunoichi que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarse ser ayudada por la criada

-Shikamaru-kun sígueme te guiare hacia Hitamori-sama para que le des el informe – Dijo Kasumi, Shikamaru solo bajo los hombros y la siguió

-¿Hitamori¿Es mujer? Mendoksai – Susurro el ninja mientras Kasumi soltaba una risa

-Tú nunca cambias, Hitamori-sama es la hija del feudal lo esta reemplazando, él esta en el país del arroz en estos momentos

-¡Ah! Pero aun así es problemático tratar con mujeres

-¡Ah! Por cierto, me debes un favor….

-¡¿Qué¡De que hablas!

-Ya lo sabrás….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari estaba en la habitación acostada en la cama que curiosamente era de 2 plazas ¿Por qué rayos había una cama de 2 plazas allí¡Claro! Ahora aprecia entender todo

-"¡Claro¡Esa zorra…! De seguro para no sentirse mal ella me dejo en una excelente cama mientras se ligaba con MI Shikamaru-kun ¿Quién se cree que es? Y ese otro estúpido ¡Se sabía su nombre! De seguro siempre se ligan ¡AGH¡¡La odio!!" – Pensaba Temari. Estuvo como media hora analizando el misma tema ¡Odiaba a esa tonta que le sonreía a su Shikamaru! - Perra – Susurró ella dándose vuelta en la cama. La criada le había vendado el pie que parecía mejorar. Pero aun no podía caminar. Shikamaru entra por la puerta - ¡Shikamaru¡¿Qué haces aquí¡Acaso no te diviertes con la zorra esa!

-Temari…pareces con mas energía – Dijo Shikamaru tirándose en la cama a su lado dejando con los ojos blanco a Temari ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¡Sal de aquí! – Dijo Temari empujando al ninja. Ahora Shikamaru entendía a que se refería Kasumi con el "_me debes un favor_"

-"¡Je! Ahora entiendo, por eso eres mi prima favorita Kasumi-chan" – Pensó el ninja de las sombras colocándose de pie – Venga Temari no he hecho nada con Kasumi, tendría que estar loco como para hacer algo indebido con mi prima hermana

-¿Prima….hermana? – Dijo Temari sonrojo. Había actuado como una estúpida niña celosa delante de… ¡Su prima! Ahora se daba cuenta de lo patética que había sido

-Si ¿Qué creíste que era? – Dijo el ninja acostándose de nuevo. Estaba muy cansado

-¿Prima…hermana? – Susurró de nuevo Temari.

-Si mujer, que problemática eres – Dijo Shikamaru que disfrutaba bastante la situación

-Entonces…. – Susurro captando la atención del ninja - ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ME DIJISTES IDIOTA?!

-¿eh? Porque tendría que hacerlo, tu fuiste la que te pusiste celosa

-¡¡NO ME PUSE CELOSA!! – Dijo Temari dándole la espalda a Shikamaru. Ya estaba muy avergonzada

-Si, si como sea me voy a dormir – Dijo el ninja durmiéndose casi al instante. Tener un día como ese era para cansar a cualquiera

-"¡Mierda! Temari eres tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Cómo tener celos de su prima¡Agh! Y para remate se durmió ahora no podré hacer nada divertido ¡Nada! Maldita sea ¡Ahora¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara a su prima? De seguro me cree loca"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Al fin parecía que Kankuro se había dormido. Esas eran buenas noticias para Gaara que podía salir libremente del departamento. Había sido un rollo dormirlo, parecía con muchas energías y tuvo que darle un buen golpe para que se durmiera hasta el día siguiente.

Ahora el quería verla de nuevo ¡Claro! Ahora que Kankuro ya no lo molestaba con estupideces podía verla, ahora que de seguro el idiota del "hermano mayor" de Hinata dormía o hacia otra cosa ¡Era el momento perfecto! Además, él no tenía nada que hacer

Salió del departamento hacia la casa de Hinata pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde vivía? No sabía a donde ir, lo único que sabia que era de un clan prestigiado de la aldea ¡Claro! De seguro tendría una enrome casa. Gaara se subió al tejado más alto que era la ofician del Hokage y busco lo que podría ser la casa mas grande.

Encontró una que le llamo la atención. Parecía un mini poblado, como de un clan. Se dirigió al lugar pero para su mala suerte era el de clan Uchiha, solo logro ver a Sasuke haciendo quizás que cosa, a quien le importaba (No se si lo dije pero Sasuke esta en la aldea). Subió a otro tejado y siguió buscando encontrando un gran portón. Decía residencia Hyuga ¡De seguro era aquel!

Gaara se dirigió allí. Era muy tarde, tan solo había una luz prendida. Se dirigió a la luz viendo al "Hermano mayor" de Hinata haciendo algo raro para Gaara. Shukaku reía, era muy gracioso el panorama

-"**¡JAJAJAJAJA…..! - **_¿De que te ríes¡No le dolerá! - _**¡Tu eres tonto o que¡Mírale la cara¡Mira la foto¡Joder¡¡Que envidia!! – **_No entiendo – _**Tú no entiendes nada – **_Pero…. ¿Por que tiene su mano ahí¿Por qué tiene una imagen de una chica¿Por qué te da envidia¿Por qué, porque? - _**¡Hmp! A ver, a ver¿Saliste fallado o que? – **_No - _**¡Kami-sama¿Por qué tengo un destino tan cruel? - **_¿Por qué se detuvo? - _**¿eh? ¬¬ Pues porque ya termino - **_¿De que? – _**Pues no es obvio acaso - **_¡Me puedes decir de una vez que pasa! Te juro que no entiendo nada – _**A ver Gaara, olvídalo tu no entiendes ni con manzanas así que termina lo que viniste hacer que ya paso lo gracioso – **_Si tienes razón" _

Gaara se alejó de la ventana, a decir verdad le daba los mismo lo que el "hermano mayor" de Hinata hiciese. Empezó a buscar la habitación de Hinata. Seguramente ella ya estaba durmiendo. Empezó a ver ventana por ventana. En la primera se pillo a un hombre, definitivamente no era esa. En la segunda avía un hombre más viejo aun. Siguió buscando y en la tercera había una niña, era muy pequeña para ser Hinata. Llego a una cuarta ventana y ¡bingo! Estaba seguro que ella estaba allí

Gaara entro a la habitación silenciosamente. Si, el quería que ella despertase para que se diera cuenta de su presencia pero se resistió. No quería despertarla, se veía tan linda además no quería arruinarlo. Como pocas veces en su vida se sentía en paz. Pero también como solía ser Gaara se guió por sus impulsos, la beso como muchas veces en ese día despertándola.

-¡Gaara-kun! – Hinata se sobresalto. No era normal que un chico apareciese así como así a la 1 de la mañana y te besase mientras duermes - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a ver – Dijo el tranquilamente. Tal vez esa serenidad era una virtud de Gaara

-Pe…pero…. Tú ¿No duermes? Debes estar cansado– Dijo ella levantándose un poco de mirando sus ojos aguamarina. Eran tan dulces

-Yo nunca duermo Hinata – Dijo Gaara. Hinata quedo confusa ¿No duerme? Una persona no podía vivir sin dormir pero ¿Qué era el?

-¿Cómo? Las perso…sonas deben dor…dormir Gaara-kun – Susurro ella, el bajo la cabeza aquel no era un tema que le acomodase – Gomen ne Gaara-kun

-No te preocupes Hinata, olvida el tema por favor – Dijo el mirando al suelo. Hinata no quesos agregar nada mas, se recostó de nuevo. Hubo un rato en que ninguno dijo nada – Duerme…

-¿eh?

-Debes estar cansada, no quiero molestarte duerme, yo solo observare – Dijo Gaara con una leve sonrisa. Ella solo dijo un casi insonoro "Hai" y cerró sus ojos. Hinata no parecía incómoda con su presencia, a decir verdad, le agradaba bastante, ya que no se sentía sola…

-**"Llego el momento - **_¿De que? - _**¡¿Cómo que de que?! Pues esta claro de que – **Si** l**_o que quieres decir es que quiera que tenga sexo con Hinata ¡Olvídalo! - _**¿Por qué? Yo pensé que habías venido a eso**_ – No - _**¡Joder! Eres un idiota – **_No, yo no quiero hacer nada malo, no quiero hacerla sentir mal – _**Tsk…cursi…Mira solo te digo una cosa Sabaku no Baka… - **_Gaara – _**(¬¬) Solo escucha, yo digo que aproveches al ultra máximo esta semana, lo mas seguro es que no la vuelvas a ver en meses, mínimo 6 meses así que solo eso te digo – **_¿Y que crees que hago? Estoy aprovechando mi tiempo – _**No, no lo haces – **_Pues si, si lo hago, a mi manera – _**Tu manera es odiosa**_ – Cierra el pico – _**Bueno yo ya te dije lo que pienso ahora ¡A dormir!"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Había pasado casi la mitad de la mañana y Gaara no se había despegado de su lado. Ella seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. No era como su hermana que se movía para todos lados y dejaba tirada todas las frazadas. Ella no se había movido casi nada en todo el rato que Gaara la estuvo acompañando.

-Na…ruto…kun – Susurro Hinata dormida dejando algo confuso a Gaara ¿Qué significaba eso? Deseaba despertarla y preguntarle pero no quería molestarla.

-"¿Naruto¿Qué significa? Será que ellos…. ¿Qué son ellos¿Qué esta pasando? Tal vez, nunca debí meterme en esto" – Pensó Gaara que salió del lugar confuso, le había dolido escuchar otro nombre que no era el suyo de sus labios. Y Gaara bajo al cabeza luego de sentarse en un árbol, como todo, le salía mal o eso creía él…

Luego de salir ella logro susurrar "Gaa…ra….kun", pero el no lo escucho, solo se quedo el resto de la noche observando la luna que desaparecía poco a poco. Tal vez nunca debió meterse con ella….tal vez fue un completo error

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hasta aquí dejo este capitulo. Tal vez este algo corto pero espero que sea convincente. Ah y como dije entremedio, pues si Sasuke ha estado todo el tiempo en la aldea, debí a ver olvidado eso, es por eso que sale su nombre ne la lista del primer capitulo… ¡Ah! Y perdón por no contestar review, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo pero en el otro capitulo juro que los contesto todo…**


	9. Un juego de Errores

**LOS HERMANOS SABAKU NO**

**Bueno luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia actualizo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Tal y como dije la nota anterior fue eliminada y/o reemplazada por el capítulo nueve de "Los hermanos Sabaku no". Espero que les guste el capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Gaara, ni Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes del anime/manga Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis fics sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior: _

_Había pasado casi la mitad de la mañana y Gaara no se había despegado de su lado. Ella seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. No era como su hermana que se movía para todos lados y dejaba tirada todas las frazadas. Ella no se había movido casi nada en todo el rato que Gaara la estuvo acompañando. _

_-Na…ruto…kun – Susurró Hinata dormida dejando algo confuso a Gaara ¿Qué significaba eso? Deseaba despertarla y preguntarle pero no quería molestarla. _

_-"¿Naruto¿Qué significa? Será que ellos…. ¿Qué son ellos¿Qué esta pasando? Tal vez, nunca debí meterme en esto" – Pensó Gaara que salió del lugar confuso, le había dolido escuchar otro nombre que no era el suyo de sus labios. Y Gaara bajo la cabeza luego de sentarse en un árbol, como todo, le salía mal o eso creía él…_

_Luego de salir ella logro susurrar "Gaa…ra….kun", pero el no lo escucho, solo se quedo el resto de la noche observando la luna que desaparecía poco a poco. Tal vez nunca debió meterse con ella….tal vez fue un completo error_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 9_

**Un juego de errores**

**Declahumillacion televisiva**

Temari despertaba de su sueño. Alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación. Noto que ya era de mañana, algunos rayos del solo penetraban a la habitación a través de las cortinas. Perezosamente, Temari intentó levantarse a ver quien era el visitante. Aunque había un detalle, uno muy importante, su pie seguía dañado. Soltó un quejido al hacer su pie contacto con el suelo. Alguien entra rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Te encuentras bien Temari-san? – Susurro Kasumi, la prima hermana de Shikamaru, mientras iba a ayudarle. Paso por alto varios detalles, como el extremo sonrojo de Temari por sus estúpidos celos del día anterior, por tener que ser ayudada y también paso por alto que Temari y Shikamaru estaban en la misma cama. Agregar que el dormía placidamente. Temari se recostó de nuevo

-Emm….emmm…gracias – Murmuró Temari sin mirarle a la cara.

Y ahí fue cuando Kasumi se dio cuenta del bulto que estaba al lado de Temari. Sonrojo dando la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Solo venia a avisar que pronto estará el desayuno – Dijo Kasumi y salio de la habitación dando un gran portazo para que Shikamaru despertara

-¡¡PERO QUE….!!! – Grito algo exaltado Shikamaru levantándose de golpe. Miro a su alrededor solo viendo a Temari quejarse aun de su pie y notando que ya era de día. Dio un largo bostezo y se recostó de nuevo

-¡Baka¡¡¡Levántate ya¡Que quiero ir al baño, quiero desayunar e irme! – Gritaba Temari mientras zarandeaba a Shikamaru que termino cayendo de la cama. El solo se levantan sobándose la cabeza y dando otro gran bostezo - ¡¡Ya deja de bostezar maldita sea!!

-Pareces que amaneciste de mal humor – Murmuró Shikamaru mientras entraba al baño dejando con un tic a Temari

-¡¡SHIKAMARU VEN AQUÍ!!

-¿Qué quieres? – Contesto Shikamaru asomando su cabeza desde el baño

-¡¿Cómo que, que quiero¡Acaso no escuchaste! Quiero ir al baño

-Pues úsalo – Dijo Shikamaru saliendo del baño y sentándose en la cama mientras Temari rechinaba los dientes

-¡¿Qué acaso no sabes que tengo el pie malo¡¡Llévame de una maldita vez!!

-Pero mira que eres problemática – Susurro Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a Temari, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, a ir al baño. Temari se sentó en el inodoro mientras Shikamaru se quedo de pie

-¡¿Qué esperas?! – Grito ella al ver que él no salía

-¿Eh? Acaso no quería que te ayudara – Dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente, mientras a Temari se le intensificaba el tic

-¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!!

-Bah, quien las entiende – Murmuro Shikamaru saliendo del baño y tirándose a la cama para dormir nuevamente.

-"¡Agh¿Por qué tuve que meterme con un niñato como ese? Es tan perezoso idiota, estúpido, niñato, baka, inteligente, sexy, guapo…. ¡Idiota!….A quien quiero engañar me gusta ese idiota" – Pensaba Temari mientras se vestía. Cuando ya estaba lista se apoyo en el lavamanos húmedo y resbalo. Solo se sintió un enorme estruendo - ¡¡MIERDA!!

-¿Pero que…?

-¡No te quedes ahí mirando y ayúdame! – Dijo Temari mientras Shikamaru solo le hace caso. Temari nota que el ya estaba vestido - ¿Acaso tu no te vas a bañar?

-¡Bah! Me da flojera, lo hago en mi casa – Contesto el, mientras Temari solo bufo

-"Me espera una respuesta así"

Al rato llega Kasumi y algunos criados y ven a Temari en brazos de Shikamaru. Ella sonríe, no podría estar mas feliz por su primo, aunque sea una gruñona

-¿Están bien¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Kasumi a su primo

-La patosa de Te…. – Temari fulmino con la mirada a Shikamaru, logrado que se retractase – Emm…quiero decir, Temari tuvo un accidente en el baño

-¡Ah! Ya veo ¿Estas bien Temari-san?

-¡SI¡Estoy bien! Jeje – Contesto Temari rascando la nuca mientras miraba al suelo. No se podía con la vergüenza, Shikamaru levantan una ceja ante esa actitud.

Luego de haber pasado el problema ellos desayunaron rápidamente y se despiden de Kasumi y Hitamori (Hija del feudal) comenzando rápidamente el camino de vuelta. En eso Temari recuerda la famosa fiesta que estuvo divulgando por todos lados

-Oye Shikamaru – Dijo Temari oye iba cómodamente en la espalda del Nara

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Sakura?

-¿Eh? No voy a esas estupideces, prefiero dormir – Contesto el siguiendo se camino

-Entonces….¿Te puedo acompañar? - Susurraba Temari mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro

-Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo

-¿eh¿Por qué?

-Pues me pasaste toda la mañana regañando y gritando – A Temari se le hizo un tic ante esa respuesta ¡Le estaba diciendo gruñona!

-¡BAKA¡¿Estas diciendo que soy una gruñona?! – Dijo Temari mientras le pateaba con el pie bueno

-"Para que le conteste, esto es tan problemático, mendoksai con la mujer que me vine a meter"

-¡¿No me vas a decir nada?!

-Sabes que es muy problemático contestar de vuelta, si quieres regañarme allá tu yo solo sigo mi camino

-¡Agh¡Tú nunca cambias! No se como llegue a esto – Murmuraba Temari mientras Shikamaru tan solo suspiraba ante sus palabras. Esa mujer si que no cambiaria nunca

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara estaba sentado en un árbol, el mismo árbol donde vio por primera vez a esa chica que danzaba sobre las aguas. Frunció el ceño tratándose mil veces de estúpido en su cabeza por meterse con una chica, por intentar tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Vio que amanecía y se dirigió cabizbajo al departamento

Kankuro parecía seguir durmiendo. Los ánimos de Gaara era tan bajo que ni siquiera busco algo que comer. No tenia hambre, solo le seguía dando vuelta a lo que había pasado

-"¿Por qué Naruto? Acaso ella….el….¿Que pasa¿Qué hago? – **Pues yo solo digo que mates al estúpido jinchuriki del Kyubi - **¡No te metas en esto¡El idiota del Kyubi ni siquiera esta aquí! - **¡Wow! Tus celos son increíbles, ese chico Kyubi si que no sobreviviría si te viese¡jo! Que divertido - **¡Cállate! Déjame en paz – **¿Te vas a rendir niñato? - **¿Rendir? – **Mira yo solo te digo que rendirme es para cobardes, así que yo que tu mato al idiota del Kyubi y tomo a la chica - **¿Cuál es el sentido de llevármela a la fuerza? – **¡Bah! Es solo una idea, pues entonces enamórala, conquístala no se ahí tu o sino pregúntale que hay entre ella y el niñato Kyubi – **Hmp….eso creo"

-¡¡¡GAARA!!!!¡¿Qué rayos te pasa¡¿Por qué esa cara?! – Le gritaba Kankuro a su hermano que estaba en otro mundo hablando con Shukaku

-¿Tu crees que he ido muy rápido con Hinata? – Kankuro quedo en blanco ante la pregunta. Ni siquiera se sonrojaba al hacerla. Él no entendía a su hermano

-Pues para serte sincero….si, no la conoces ni un día y ya estas en plan de romance, que quieres que te diga – Dijo Kankuro algo indiferente al tema - ¿Te hizo algo esa chica?

-No – Dijo Gaara levantándose a la cocina dejando algo confuso a Kankuro que solo lo siguió

-¿Entonces…?

-Curiosidad – Contesto el sacando un taza para tomar desayuno

-"¿Curiosidad? Que excusa mas patética, aquí hay gato encerrado, su cara cambio mucho de ayer a hoy, que rápido creces hermanito ya con líos amorosos" – Kankuro vio como Gaara salía de la cocina – "A que hora se tomo el desayuno que no lo vi" - ¿A dónde vas Gaara?

-Voy a salir, a…tengo cosas que hacer

-"Valla mañana mas rara, lo que es yo mejor me preparo para la fiesta de esta noche ¡Yupi!" – Dijo Kankuro mientras felizmente se preparaba el desayuno cuando escucha llamar la puerta – ¡¿Qué quieres Gaara¡Entra por al ventana! – Contesto Kankuro al llamado de la puerta, creyendo que era su hermano. Llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. Kankuro se dirigió a ella – "¿Quién molesta a esta hora?" - ¡¡TÚ¿Pero que…?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ese día el equipo de Gai tenía entrenamiento, que se vio interrumpido rápidamente por las miradas de rayos que se enviaban Tenten y Neji, hasta llegar al punto de discutir.

-¿Qué miras maldito pervertido? – Dijo Tenten mientras fruncía más aun el ceño

-¿Quién te estas mirando a ti, moñitos? – Contesto el Hyuga a lo que Tenten solo saca un kunai lanzándoselo, Neji lo evade fácilmente – Deberías mejorar tu puntería – Lee y Gai solo observaban la escena. Lee estaba a punto de intervenir pero Gai lo toma del hombro y niega con su cabeza

-¡AGH¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ! – Grito la kunoichi empezando a caminar

-¿A dónde vas¿A ver al idota de la Arena?

-¡Pues si me voy a ver al idiota de la arena! – Contesto ella dejando en blanco a Neji. ¿Qué le contestaría?

-"¿Quién se cree que es? Mejor es que la siga" – Pensó el Hyuga siguiendo descaradamente a Tenten. Lee y Gai seguían observando y siguiéndolos disimuladamente

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Quién te esta siguiendo¡Las calles son para el libre transito! Yo voy a donde se me antoja – Contesto el Hyuga indiferente y aun siguiéndola descaradamente

Llegaron a las afueras del departamento en donde Gaara iba saliendo. Gaara fue ignorado, Gaara los ignoro. Tenten llego y toco la puerta. Neji solo se quedo detrás y Gai y Lee mas atrás escondidos en un árbol.

- _¡¿Qué quieres Gaara¡Entra por al ventana! – _Se escucho desde adentro de la casa, Tenten toca de nuevo más fuerte. Kankuro abrió la puerta y quedo en blanco al ver a Tenten. De Neji ni se percato - ¡¡TÚ¿Pero que…? – Tenten entra a la casa y cierra la puerta rápidamente - ¿Qué haces aquí moñitos?

_-_Ohayo Kankuro-san pues yo solo venia a… - Tenten da la espalda muy sonrojada al ver que el solo andaba con un buzo que usaba para dormir. Kankuro ni se inmuto

-¿Qué te pasa? – Ahí el se da cuenta del detalle - ¡Bah! Como si nunca hubiese visto a un hombre sin camisa

-"En todo caso…:" – Pensó ella encarándolo nuevamente - ¿Desayunaste?

-Emmm….no moñitos

-¡Genial! Entonces yo te preparo el desayuno, yo tampoco he desayunado – Dijo Tenten soltándose los moños. Dejando algo confuso a Kankuro y rojo de ira a Neji que observaba con Byakugan

-"Sera…lo esta haciendo a propósito"

-¿Qué haces¿Por qué te soltaste los moños? – Dijo Kankuro que no entendía nada de nada. Tenten al caminar fingió caerse tomando fuerte del brazo y cayendo juntos al suelo. Frente a frente, ambos sonrojados, Neji solo miraba pálido la escena. Ella lo besa dejando en blanco a Kankuro ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? Solo sabía que debía corresponder

-"¿Qué esta haciendo Tenten¿Por qué lo besa¡A mí nunca me ha besado¡ESE IDIOTA¡Sus manos¡Por donde van sus malditas!" - Neji sin aguantarlo entra a la casa haciendo que los dos pararan. Tenten nunca había visto a Neji tan enojado

-Neji – Dijo Tenten sorprendida al ver su cara. Estaba furioso

-¡Nos vamos! – Dijo Neji tomando de la muñeca y llevándosela a rastra del departamento

-¿Qué crees que haces niñato? – Dijo Kankuro ganándose en la entrada del departamento – Suéltala, ella no quiere irse contigo, la hiciste llorar baka – Y Kankuro tenia razón. Neji la mira y ella solo sollozaba débilmente, porque no entendía nada

-Yo…yo…. yo me voy – Dijo Neji soltándola y saliendo del lugar sin mirar a la cara a ninguno de los presente. Ella solo se sentó en el sillón, mientras Kankuro pensaba en algo que decir

-"¿Qué digo¿Qué pasa¿Acaso me utilizo¡Agh!" – El solo se sentó a su lado, no tenia nada en mente que decir

-Perdón… - Susurro ella mirando al suelo ya mas tranquila.

-¿Tienes algo con ese niñato? – Pregunto Kankuro con sus manos tras su cabeza

-No, ni siquiera se que le ha dado a ese conmigo, en realidad, el debe creer que todo es de su propiedad, con Hinata es igual – Contesto Tenten mientras intentaba sonreír y se colocaba de pie - ¡Bien! Venga que tengo hambre, voy a hacer algo – Dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

-"Con que Gaara esta en el mismo dilema… ¡Un minuto¿Mismo dilema¡Pero si yo no estoy en ninguno estúpido dilema! Bah, mejor olvidar el tema, me voy a comer lo que sea que hagas moñitos" – Pensaba Kankuro mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a la cocina viendo muy contento como hacia huevos revueltos y no bazofias como las de Gaara.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaara ni cuenta se había dado de que visitas habían llegado al departamento. Poco o nada le importaba ello. El solo quería aclarar lo más rápido posible la situación del chico Kyubi y Hinata. Fue rápidamente a la residencia Hyuga entrando de igual forma que el día anterior. Esta vez fue distinto, en el sentido de que todos estaban despiertos

-Disculpe ¿A quien busca? – Dijo algo frío Hiashi Hyuga mirando a Gaara. Este último se detuvo

-A Hinata – Dijo el tranquilamente mientras Hiashi seguía mirando mala leche al kazekage

-¿Se podría saber para que? – Insistió el Hyuga que quería evitar que viera a su hija

-Tengo que preguntarle algo

-Hmp…Esta bien iré a buscarla tu espera aquí – Dijo el caminando hacia el interior de la propiedad, le susurro algo a uno de los del clan que se quedo rondando el lugar en donde Gaara se encontraba, Gaara ni se inmuto solo la esperaba. Al rato aparece Hiashi y detrás Hinata que queda en blanco al ver a Gaara en su casa

-Escúchenme lo que sea que tengas que decirle a mi hija será delante de mis ojos ¿Quedo claro? – Dijo Hiashi sin esperar respuesta, el solo se dedico a entrenar mientras miraba al dúo

-Ohayo Gaara-kun ¿O…ocurre algo malo? – Dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras miraba el suelo. Esa mirada fija de Gaara en ella la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-¿Si?

-Entre tu y Naruto… ¿Hay algo? – Dijo Gaara mientras la miraba, Hinata empezó a toser al escuchar aquella pregunta ¿De donde la había sacado? Esta solo se queda en silencio sin saber que responder - ¿Qué pasa…¿Por qué no dices nada? Acaso tu y Naruto…

-¡No! N…no es eso, es que me sorprendió la pre...pregunta – Dijo ella mientras trataba de calmarse, no entendía de donde se le había ocurrido a Gaara eso

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué susurraste su nombre mientras dormía? – Insistió Gaara. Hinata abrió los ojos de golpes y miro a Gaara. Empezó a temblar de los nervios, no sabia que contestar, además de esa mirada fija en ella.

-Yo, yo…yo…no lo se – Dijo ella aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. La situación estaba muy tensa, no sabia que decir.

-Él ¿Lo quieres?

-Gaara-kun onegai, no deseo hablar ahora….nos vemos mas tarde – Dijo Hinata saliendo corriendo del lugar, ya no lo soportaba mas, estaba muy nerviosa, el la ponía así y mas aun con esas preguntas relacionadas con Naruto. Su corazón estaba dividido y Gaara la apuraba…solo se fue a su habitación a pensar

En tanto Hiashi al ver a su hija salir corriendo se acerco furioso a Gaara. Este quedo algo confuso ante la reacción de Hinata, pero más confuso aun ante la reacción de Hiashi

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi hija? – Dijo Hiashi seriamente mientras Gaara seguía mirando a donde ella había arrancado. Luego de unos momentos la sigue - ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-A donde Hinata – Contesto Gaara pero no puedo pasar mas allá del pasillo ya que unos Hyuga le impidieron el paso y lo sacaron a patadas literalmente de la propiedad Hyuga – "Maldición ¿Qué se supone que debo creer ahora? – **Pues la presionaste mucho - **¡Fue tu idea la de venir a preguntar! – **Si es verdad pero pensé que seria una pregunta no un interrogatorio – **Tal vez Kankuro tiene razón, he ido muy rápido - **¡Bah! El idiota de tu hermano nunca tiene la razón – **Entonces dices que lo que he hecho esta bien - **¿Lo que has hecho¡Pero si no has hecho nada! – **Le dije que la quería** – Cuando que no lo oí – **En el capitulo 7 - **¿Cuándo dormía¡Vaya mierda de suerte la mía!** - ¿Qué hago? - **¡Y yo que se! Ahí tu, haz lo que quieras, además si te doy consejos lo ignoras, pregúntale a otro"**

(En otro lugar)

-Oye, me podrías decir que debo hacer, es que me gusta una chica y yo se lo dije y yo la acompañe un día cuando dormía y susurro el nombre de otro jinchuriki y….

-Porque no la invitas a una cita – Dijo una señora que iba pasando

-¡No! Mejor regálale unas flores de la florería Yamanaka – Dijo un hombre rubio con una enrome coleta mientras le daba un tarjeta a Gaara

-Ya veo una situación como de la abeja reían y sus zánganos – Dijo Shino en un importantísimo aporte

-Invítala al barbeque y después le pegas al otro tío – Dijo Choji que comía patatas fritas

-"**Genial, ahora esto es un problema publico, le falta ir al canal del televisión de Konoha y decirle a toda la aldea su problema ¡O aun peor! Ir a decir "Te amo" a la tele mientras canta unas rancheras, mas vale que ningún idiota le de la idea, conociendo a Gaara es capaz de hacerlo – **Pensaba Shukaku mientras venia como los de la aldea le daban idea y Gaara lo anotaba en una libretita improvisada ya que la que usaba antes había desaparecido.

-¡Que tal si vas al canal de Konoha y le declaras tu amor mientras cantas rancheras y tiras pétalos de rosas¡Seria tan romántico, se olvidara enseguida del otro tipo! – Dijo en un enorme aporte Lee que estaba pasando por ahí después de ver el espectáculo en el departamento de los hermanos de la arena. Gai solo apoyaba a su alumno por su "gran idea"

-**"Que alguien me pellizque ¡No es cierto lo dijo¡Que alguien me diga que no es cierto! – **Que buena idea tuvo el cejotas, tal vez debería…. - **¡O-L-V-I-D-A-L-O¡Por favor¡Eres el maldito Kazekage de la arena¡¡¡NO TE REBAJES A ESO!!! – **Pero…pero yo la quiero – **Existen otras manera de expresar amor y son ¡Harto! Menos humillante – **Pero…pero… - **¡Vas y te mato! – **No puedes hacerlo, así que te ignorare e iré a hacer eso que dijo el cejotas"

-Si, gracias por la idea Rock Lee, haré eso – Dijo Gaara dirigiéndose al canal de Konoha mientras la gente le gritaba "Suerte" e Inoichi lloraba porque Gaara no le fue a comprar flores

-¡ESPERA¿Acaso no vas a necesitar las rosas para tu declaración? – Insistió Inoichi (Padre de Ino) a Gaara que se detuvo a pensar un segundo

-No, tengo la arena – Contesto Gaara y siguió su camino al canal de Konoha dejando lloriqueando al pobre Yamanaka que creía tener una venta asegurada.

-"**Mas encima usando la arena, que rasca – **Cierra el pico, las rosas no me caracterizan, la arena si – **Tu eres tonto o que, no le veo nada de romántico ni especial que uses MI arena – **Vete al demonio - **¡Soy un demonio! – **No eres más que un mapache fanfarrón, así que cállate – **Maldito niñato que se cree dando ordenes - **¡Que te calles! - **¡Nadie hace callar al mejor, genial…. – **Tsk…te pusiste como Kankuro - **¡NUNCA! – **Entonces deja de ser tan fanfarrón y de echarte flores solos que conmigo no te funciona"

Y así Gaara siguió su larga conversación con Shukaku mientras se dirigía hacia el canal de televisión. Llego rápidamente al lugar haciendo finalmente callar al Shukaku. Entro a la estación. Estaba Asuma dando a conocer la variedad de cigarros y demostrando que la nicotina no era dañina para la salud.

-¿Quién le fue con el cuento ese de que el cigarro es malo¡Tal vez esas marcas malas como las Nosvelmont o los Malcomo¡Esa si son dañinas, te dañan el cerebro¡¡Pero no estos nuevos cigarrillos que contiene un filtro especial que no te daña¡¡LOS SARUTOBI¡¡En su versión extra fuerte, normal y para los mas sanos los Sarutobi Lights!! Con un 10 de descuento en la botillería del abuelo de Shino, ese, el alumno de Kurenai

-"Tal ves debería darle el dato a Kankuro – **Y ese desde cuando fuma** – Desde que sepa que tiene 10 de descuento – ¿**Aunque sea en el local del abuelo del bicharraco ese? – **Si, aunque sea ahí"

Luego de eso Gaara usa su arena para sacar del estudio a Asuma y el se gana enfrente de las cámaras listo para hablar. Pero algo faltaba…

-"¿Se puede saber que son los mariachi? - **¡Ahg! Tu solo da tu maldito discurso, no voy a perder mi tiempo explicándote cosas obvias, vaya jinchuriki mas menso – **Vale, después le pregunto a Kankuro que son eso ¿Serán cigarros? – **Si Gaara, son cigarros**"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kankuro prácticamente tragaba todo lo que Tenten había preparado. Amaba su comida, nunca había comido mejor. En su aldea las comidas eran secas, los condimentos casi no existían y por eso las comidas no era sabrosas. Pero en Konoha se vivía de otra manera

-¡¡¡Voy a llorar!!! – Murmura Kankuro muy contento dejando en blanco a Tenten

-"Vaya si que lo tenían amarrado al pobre" – Pensó la kunoichi que comía a su lado

-Dime una cosa ¿Por qué te soltaste los moños¿Por qué me tiraste al suelo a propósito¿Por qué me besaste? – Kankuro se fue sin rodeos, tenia derecho, además de mucha curiosidad, el saber los porque de la situación

-Etto… - Estaba roja, en una acción rápida recoge los platos y se dirige al lavaplatos dando la espalda, ni ella sabia porque lo había hecho. Se decía a si misma que la explicación de que quería molestar a Neji era demasiado tonta

-Querías sacarle celos o algo así al niñato de ojos blancos

-No, no es eso. Es que yo…bueno si me solté los moños fue porque estoy harta de que me digas moñitos

-¿Qué hay del resto?

-Yo…yo…no se – Susurro ella dejando bastante disconforme al shinobi de la arena

-¿Cómo que "no se"? Debiste tener una razón…supongo

-Te estoy diciendo que no se, yo no se porque lo hice, es que…es que, estaba tan enojada con Neji y sabia que estaba ahí…y yo…supongo que fue el momento

-Me acabas de decir que no tenías nada con Neji, que no lo hiciste por celos y ahora te contradices… quien te entiende

-¿Te molestó? – Dijo ella encarándolo mientras el solo sonreía fanfarrón

-¡Claro que no! El afectado fue él no yo – Dijo Kankuro levantándose de su silla para ir a su habitación mientras Tenten solo refunfuñaba ante la respuesta

-Será mejor ir a despertar a la floja de Sakura y preparar la fiesta

-¡¡¡SIII¡¡Fiestas!! Me voy a vestir y vengo altiro, mientras tú…no se mira la tele o algo así – Dijo Kankuro que fue hecho un rayo a su habitación. Tenten le hizo caso y fue a mirar televisión. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele viendo a Gaara parado en silencio (Estaba hablando con Shukaku)

-"¿Que rayos es eso¿Qué se supones que hace Gaara-kun en medio del escenario?" – Dijo ella esperando a que Gaara hiciese algo. Al fin aprecia moverse

-_Yo quería decir me perdones por no tener rosas ni mariachis solo tengo arena – Dijo Gaara empezando a jugar con la arena para todos lados mientras los camarógrafos gritaban _

_-_¡¡KANKURO!! – Grito Tenten mientras el otro llegaba corriendo con al ropa a media poner y cayendo al suelo. Luego se acerca a la tele cuando había terminado

-¿Qué hace Gaara en la tele? – Dijo Kankuro sentándose al lado de Tenten que tomaba su teléfono para llamar a Hinata

-_Después le voy a preguntar a Kankuro que son los mariachis porque yo no lo se…_

-¿Qué esta haciendo ese idiota? – Dijo Kankuro discutiendo con la tele

-Oye Hinata, prende la tele en el canal de Konoha, están dando algo supero bueno – Dijo Tenten mientras Hinata desde el otro lado decía un "hai" confuso y cortaba

-_Esto lo hice en la calle porque no sabia que hacer, entonces ahora les voy a contar lo que les conté a los de la calle que me dieron la idea de venir aquí. Es que a mi me gusta una chica y yo se lo dije y yo la acompañe un día cuando dormía y susurro el nombre de otro tipo que se suponía que es amigo y yo le pregunte si tenían algo y ella me dijo que no quería hablar del tema entonces yo quería saber ¿Qué debo hacer?_ – Contaba Gaara mientras muchos lloraban de pena y otros de felicidad como era el caso de Tsunade que los rating estaban por los cielos. Abajito aparecía un teléfono donde decía "Opine sobre este caso". Miles de teléfonos sonaban. De repente se escucho una voz en el estudio

-¡¡¡GAARA¡¿Qué crees que haces maldita sea¡¡¡Eres el maldito kazekage¡No es ni el momento ni el lugar de hacer esas estupideces! – Se escuchaba la molesta voz de Kankuro desde el teléfono mientras Gaara miraba al cielo

-¿Kankuro¿Dónde estas que no te veo?

-¡Idiota¡Estoy en el telefo… - La llamada se corto misteriosamente y paso a otro llamado

-¡Explica bien el maldito tema niño¡¡¡¿Qué significa todo esto¡Mi hija no esta con nadie, ni contigo ni con tu estúpido amigo¡¡¡Que te quede clar…. – También se corto esta llamada de Hiashi misteriosamente y paso a otra

-¡¡Cómprale flores en la florería Yaman…. – También se corto la llamada y paso a otra

-Gaara-kun….

-"Esa voz" – Gaara sonrió levemente - ¿Hinata?

-Yo….yo….por favor sal de ahí, ven a mi ca… – NI SE TE OCURRA VENIR A MI CASA – Oto-san, estoy ocupada…etto…como decía… - Eres un niñato idiota – Oto-san onegai….ven a mi casa y hablamos del tema, no sigas - ¡¡BASTARD…

Gaara salio del estudio mientras Asuma volvía a promocionar su cigarrillos y Tsunade lloraba por la baja hasta los suelo del rating. Gaara quedo algo confuso ante la llamada de Hinata, no parecía contenta

-"¿Hice algo malo? – **Expusiste públicamente un tema que era privado para ella, eres un baka – **Pero yo…pensé que hacia lo correcto – **Mira Gaara que te quede claro, todo lo correcto para ti es lo incorrecto para las personas normales, exceptuando los cejotas - **¿Qué le digo ahora? – **Y yo que se, tu eres el enamorado no yo, ahí invéntate alguna excusa – **Y que pasa con el tema de Naruto – **No me metas mas en tus líos Gaara… - **¡Agh! Mapache inútil - **¿Qué dijiste? - **… - **Hmp, jinchuriki menso"**

Así Gaara se dirigió hacia la casa de Hinata. Inoichi Yamanaka solo lloraba por no conseguir esa compra que él suponía tener asegurada, Kankuro solo refunfuñaba ante las acciones de su hermano, no se podía tener sin vigilar. Hiashi refunfuñaba aun más y Hinata solo lo esperaba sin saber que pensar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¡Yeah! Capitulo finalizado. Yo escribiendo con calores insoportables, dios que hace calor en estos lugares. Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios n.n **


End file.
